


The Queen

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boys In Love, Developing Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gangs, Gen, Haikyuu!! As Police Enforcement, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kidnapping, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Male Friendship, Multi, Multiple Endings, Obsessive Behavior, Painter Akaashi Keiji, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, Torture, Yandere, zookeeper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 71,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: You've always been a frail person, but yet you're treated like a queen from your boyfriend's organization. He's a dangerous man, but he found you captivating and so he took you by force. One day you escaped, the police came and destroyed half of the mafia gang. You've had some bad people in your life, but maybe these cops can be the good now.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter One

You didn't dare open your mouth, knowing that [Osamu Ryota](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/87/83/1d/87831deaa3d1db30c63691a7c078c5df.jpg) will be furious if you move away from him. His hand his holding your neck, too rough, but not rough enough to cut off your breathing. He came close to your face, breathing in the scent of your hair. You wanted to scream, slap him across the face, but if you did your whole life would get worse. You don't want him to be more angry. You felt the tears slide down your cheeks, Osamu chuckled, kissing them away.

"You're so adorable when you cry," Osamu whispered, licking your ear. You felt so disgusted. You hate his touches. You hate him. You wish you could escape this hellhole. You wish you didn't have to see men die on a daily basis because of Osamu. "You will be so satisfied." 

After Osamu _'satisfied'_ you, he left the bedroom to go back to work. You went straight to the showers, washing your body so many times. You know the water wouldn't wash away Osamu's touches on your body. You sat on the floor, letting the water hit your back. You hugged your knees to your chest. You felt broken. Used. You never expected to feel this way in your life. You never expected to be raped countless times over the past 3 years. 

You never gave Osamu consent to touch you. You never gave Osamu the chance to call you his. You didn't want to be anyone's. You left the bathroom, changing into Osamu's shirt because he never bought you any clothes for yourself. He only bought you things like really short dress and shorts, revealing clothes. You never felt comfortable to wear them. He also bought you your undergarments, feminine products, bathroom needs, and that's it. You wanted the chance to wear your own clothes, but that was taken from you. 

You sat on the bed, looking out the window and you heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," you said, knowing it's not Osamu because he never knocks to his own bedroom. Your eyes widen, seeing the only friend you made in this life of a hellhole. It's Tsukishima. You felt relieved and you ran over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Suki!" 

He closed the door, rubbing your back. "Sorry, [Name]. Sorry you have to go through this." Tsukishima has been with you for the last 2 years. He acts like your older brother and he hates seeing you so broken. He let you sit down on the bed, he's a professional doctor and Osamu only needs him for his medical knowledge if his men is injured. 

After Tsukishima checked your health, he put away his kit and stood up. "You're in good health, just keep taking those pills after Osamu finished harassing you, and you won't get pregnant." Tsukishima gave you the abortion pill since the first month Osamu first harassed you. "Well, I have to go check on the others. See you next time, Shorty." 

"Bye Titan," you chuckled, knowing he likes dinosaurs. Tsukishima flashed you a smile, closing the doors behind him after he stepped out the bedroom. You let out a sigh, walking over to the window and staring out, watching the birds fly freely. You felt like a caged bird, having your flying feathers clipped and not being able to leave the space you were put in. 

You'd give up a lot of things to go back to the outside world, not being part of this mafia life. You never wanted to be Osamu's girlfriend, but you guess within the next two years, you'll probably have to marry him. You put your hand on the window, wishing to roam the streets once again and visiting different restaurants. Going shopping for yourself, meeting up with friends, if you had any. 

You still have yet to go on a date. You want to know what it's like to be treated and what it's like to be love. Osamu never wanted to go on a date with you, because of his high reputation with police. Besides, Osamu forces himself on you and never showed you love. He's too rough by the hugs and kisses, he rarely spends time with you. You could never understand him because he'll have the moments where he looks genuinely concerned for you when you walk awkwardly because of him, upset, or if he was too rough with you.

But he's never laid a physical hand on you. He hasn't hit you, even when he's blinded by anger of rival gangs. You just never understood this man. He doesn't hit women, but forces himself on them. If he actually care about the word consent, he'll probably have a nice personality, but you won't fall for him. You don't want to fall for him. You want to be able to fall in love with someone better than Osamu. 

You decided to leave the bedroom, going towards the set of stairs and walking down them. As you passed by the men working for Osamu, they'd always greet you with a nod or a smile. Very few look up to you because they know you're weak and frail. If you're weak in this gang, you're the lowest of the low, but the men know not to say that to the Queen unless they want the King to kill them. Plus, the notice the marks all over your neck and shoulders, Osamu wants the men to get the message that you belong to him.

You hate the marks he leaves because when you shower, you can't wash them away nor the touches from Osamu. But you stopped trying to wash them away over the years. You stood in the grand hall. The grand hall usually being for parties with ally gangs, but the view is beautiful. You sat on the ledge of the window, holding your knees to your chest and staring at the garden. You're not allowed outside because Osamu expects for you to scream for help because you've tired it once, but the next day you couldn't walk.

You hate your life. You hate the environment you're in. You hate the people that are around you. You hate how murders, killing, and watching people die was normal for you. You still feel pity for those who die, but if it's from a rival gang, you can't show pity for them. Osamu doesn't show any remorse or pity for those he's killed or watch die. Osamu doesn't hesitate to kill any of his men or rivals. Sadly, your force boyfriend is a cold blood killer.

Sadly, you're the queen stuck in a castle with a ruthless king that's not afraid to strike down on those who oppose him. A caged bird with no freedom. 


	2. Chapter Two

You let out a sigh, going back to the grand hall to once again, stare out the window. Osamu having a meeting with other allies at the mansion and you didn't want to be in the bedroom all day. You want to touch the flowers in the garden and you've always wanted to grow your own flowers. You wanted to have a small garden with fruits, vegetables, and flowers. You also wanted your own pet, most likely a big dog, but as a puppy first. Great Danes always seem to be the best for you, despite their height, but you'd love one. 

You heard the doors open to the grand hall, you looked to see who walked in and it's Osamu. You tensed up, watching the man walk towards you and you faced the window. You felt him stand next to you, looking out into the garden as well. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, glancing at you, but looking back at the garden.

"It's breathtaking to me, actually," you said, you felt him grab your hand and hold it gently. You flinched at his touch, being a little jumpy around him in a closed off space. After being with him for 3 years, you've grown to be scared, jumpy, and nervous around men, but Tsukishima is an exception because he didn't look at you like a piece of meat nor lay his hands on you. "I've always wanted to have my own garden." 

Osamu didn't say anything, he looked down and thought to himself. "Was there anything else you want or like to have?" Your eyes widen, staring at Osamu with a shock expression and you noticed the light blush on his cheeks. 

"I've always wanted a Great Dane since I was little," you said, still shock about Osamu asking you that question. He nodded his head, he walked away from the window and leading you somewhere. You two left the grand hall, going towards the large back doors and he opened the door for you. "Thank you."

He nodded his head, letting you step out and he closed the door behind him. He grabbed your hand, walking somewhere deep in the garden while you walked behind him. You thought he was gonna take you to the bedroom and have his way with you again, but his actions are surprising you. You wonder what he wants to show you. You have the opportunity to scream for help, but your brain decided not to. 

He lead you to a small pond, you let out a small gasp and you crouched down towards the water. There's tiny little turtles swimming in the water or resting on the rocks. You notice three baby ducks, following one of the larger turtles around. You smiled, sitting down on your legs and watching the baby ducks. Osamu smiled to himself, standing next to you with his hands in his pants pockets. 

"I forgot to show you the pond because I was so busy with work," Osamu said, crouching down next to you. He watched one of the baby ducks approach you and you held out your hand for the duck. The baby duck jumped into your hand, a wider smile spreading across your face. "I'm sorry about what I've done to you, baby."

You turned your head towards him, noticing the sad expression on his face. You felt the duck jump out your hands, going back to the larger turtle and its siblings. You and Osamu stood up, Osamu taking both your hands in his. The look in Osamu's eyes held concern, consideration, and sympathy. He put his hand on your cheek, you flinched from his touch and he frowned slightly. 

"I didn't realize how I made you to be so scared and jumpy," Osamu said, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. You looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. His hand went from your cheek to your chin, lifting your head up to meet his gaze. "Do I scary you, baby girl?" You didn't answer him, looking to the side to avoid his gaze. "I asked if I scary you, baby girl?"

"S-Sometimes, Ryota."

"How so?" 

"Y-You've killed people," you said, blushing harshly and you noticed the glint in his eyes appear. You felt scared, watching his expression turn dark and you hesitated to continue, but you know he wants more out of you. "A-And you're known by the police and you've tortured people that stand against you." 

Osamu didn't say anything after that, he grabbed your hand and dragged you back into the mansion. He left you, leaving the room and probably going out somewhere. You let out a relieved sigh, deciding to walk around the mansion and so many thoughts filled your mind. 

Why would he act so nice to you, but the moment he asks you if he scares you, he decides to leave you to your thoughts. You thought you'd have a conversation with him that's longer than 5 minutes, but you guess that will never happen. It's not like you don't want to have a friendship with him because you don't, you just want to have a better chance with him not hurting you, harassing you even more, and have at least a chance to go outside for once that's longer than you did today. 

***

You woke up with a jolt, feeling something jump onto the bed and something rough start licking your face. You turned on the lights, seeing an excited, black Great Dane puppy. You notice the red collar on its neck, seeing the tags, but no name to it and it started to lick your face again. You let out a laugh, putting distance between yourself and the puppy. The puppy sat down, its tongue sticking out its mouth and panting lightly. 

"He's name is Riley and he's trained for basic tricks and demands," Osamu said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He watched the puppy jump off the bed, waiting for you to joy him. Osamu whistled, getting the dog's attention and he pointed outside the room. Osamu walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I have another question for you, baby." 

"W-What is it?" You asked, getting tense from watching him walk over to the bed. He crawled onto the bed, hovering above with with an intimidating look in his eyes. He lowered his body by having one of his arms above your head while his other arm at your waist and holding up his weight. 

"Why am I the only one that kisses you, but you don't?" Osamu asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. You could feel his breath hit your lips as he talked. You really wanted to tell him that he keeps forcing himself on you, but you rather not risk the outcome if you say that.

"B-Because I'm too shy, Ryota! You're too experienced with these kinds of things," you said, blushing heavily. You tried to cover your face with your hands, but Osamu grabbed your wrists and held them down on either side of your head. 

"Really?" Osamu asked, putting his face in the crook of your neck. He placed butterfly kisses on your neck, sometimes the kisses are longer. You didn't move away, knowing that he'll be extra hard on you. "Don't hold back on me now."

***

You felt Osamu's arms wrap around you, you didn't bother turning around to face him. You felt Osamu's finger trace circles on your waist, feeling his finger lightly on your skin. He kissed your shoulder, tightening his arms around you. You heard Osamu ask you a question, and you answered him truthfully without realizing that there's a great consequence to that. 

You felt a hand make contact with your cheek, feeling the stinging pain on your cheek. You let out a sharp hiss, holding your cheek and Osamu got out the bed, glaring at you harshly. He grabbed you by your neck, lifting you off the bed and above the ground. You dig your nails onto his wrist, hoping he'd let go of your throat because he's literally choking you. You let out broken sobs, kicking your legs around and not even feeling your toes touch the ground. 

You looked up to the ceiling, feeling yourself slip into unconsciousness and everything turning blurry. You felt the tears escaping your eyes, everything turning black and you couldn't believe you let your true emotions slip. You felt him let go of your neck and your body made contact with the carpet. You gasped, sucking in deep breaths of oxygen and trying to regain your regular breathing. You held your throat, looking up at Osamu and seeing the evil expression he's giving you. 

"Now that I know how you truly feel, everything is going to be a lot harder than it is now," Osamu said, sharpening his harsh glare at you. He sent a hard kick towards your stomach, making you fall onto your back and he went to his large closet, getting dressed. You held your stomach, curling up into ball and crying on the ground. Osamu left the room, leaving the door open for Riley to come in. 

Riley ran over to you, sniffing your face and detecting your depressed state. He let out little whimpers, lying behind him and resting his head on your neck, licking your face a couple of times to show you comfort. Riley put his front paw on your arm, you let out a sniffle and petted Riley's head. Riley got off of you as you started to stand up, you closed the door and you walked over to your night stand. You opened it, grabbing the bottle and opening it. You put one of the pills into your mouth, swallowing it and you put the bottle back. 

You went towards the bathroom in the bedroom, taking a shower and you sat on the floor. You covered your face with your hands, letting the tears run freely like the water is doing. You're the only one in this mansion who gets to leave this place. You sobbed quietly to yourself, your shoulders shaking violently and you're letting your tears wash away just like the shower. 

You just couldn't believe that Osamu actually hit you. He laid his hands on you after all this time. It's your fault for accidentally saying no when he asked if you loved him. You should have done a better job at hiding your true emotions. You should have seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up
> 
> The first ten chapters will be about a lot of triggers 
> 
> Because the ten chapters are about [Name] and her life in the mansion with Osamu's gang
> 
> Ignore tiny mistakes


	3. Chapter Three

You sat on Osamu's lap, his hand playing with the hem of your [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/75/ee/b4/75eeb40f2bbeebe142b62fc310d6a98e.jpg). He seemed bored of the playing the card game with his ally gang leaders. You didn't bother looking at anyone so you kept your head down and you're the only one here. The gang leaders didn't bother bringing women with them, so most of their eyes are gazing at you. You feel uncomfortable and Osamu knows that, but he doesn't bother saying anything. You know Osamu is still upset with you about the whole not loving him and it's been two months since that incident. He's still harsh. 

"Are you going to share her?" A gang leader, Haruto, asked, a smirk on his face. He looked at you as if you were some toy or a piece of meat in his eyes with only one use to him. 

"Yeah, the game was so sudden I couldn't bring some hooker with me," Another gang leader, Soma, commented, licking his lips at you. You felt a shiver of disgust go up your spine and you clenched Osamu's shirt in your hands. Osamu glanced at you then back at his cards.

"She sure is a beauty," another gang leader, Minato, added, taking a sip of his drink and staring at you hungrily. 

If it weren't for that fact that Osamu's in the same room with you, you'd probably be harassed by these men. If he were to leave the room, all of them would pounce on you and you know for sure that the men would blame the whole thing on you. That's the only reason you keep your mouth shut the whole time until they leave. You hate feeling like their eyes are undressing you. 

"I bet she's a piece of work though," another gang leader, Yuto, mumbled, not interested in the situation. You know that he'd be like the others if it weren't for Osamu by your side. You don't understand why Osamu brings you to these games. You will never understand this man in your life. 

"Whoever wins the game can have their fun with her," Osamu said emotionless, a blank look on his face as he stared at his cards. The others smirked, actually trying to win the card game and you felt disgusted. Knowing that your body is less than this card game even though your body is worth millions. Everyone's body is worth millions until something happens to them. 

After a couple of minutes, Osamu placed his cards on the table and showed them, winning them game. The guys groaned, showing their cards and indeed Osamu won the game. Osamu stood up, grabbing your wrist and walking towards the exit of the doors.

"Do you really think I'd let you touch _My Queen_?" Osamu asked, glaring harshly at the gang leaders. With that, you two left the mansion that belongs to Minato. 

You felt relieved that you weren't going to be with those man anymore nor being one of their _'toys'_. You're still not sure why Osamu acted like that towards them. Maybe he was trying to get his point across to them that you're his when in reality, you're not his, but he likes to believe that you are. You just hope nothing bad will happen when you get home.

***

Osamu pushed you down on the bed, glaring down at you and untying his tie. You pushed your weight up with your elbows, staring up at Osamu. "You'll be receiving punishment for today," Osamu said, tossing his tie to the side. Your eyes widen in fear, you felt your body tense from thinking of the worse.

"W-What di-did I do?" You asked, Osamu standing at the foot of the bed. 

"You were trying to seduce the guys," Osamu said, smacking you with the back of his hand. You put your hand to your cheek, hoping the pain will disappear. Osamu straddled your waist, using one of his hands to hold both of your wrists above your head. You pleaded him not to hurt you, but you pleas were ignored by him. 

Osamu would not only smack you in the face, but punch you with his fists and hit your stomach. He hid his pistol behind him in the hem of his pants and he started to hit you with the pistol. You could taste the metallic taste of blood in your mouth, feeling your cheek bruised and your stomach tighten by the beating. Osamu didn't stop at all, blinded by anger, he fired his gun in your leg. You felt your throat get sore from all the loud screaming you're doing and your screams angered Osamu more. 

Osamu had wrapped his hands around your throat, tightening the hold around your throat. You gasped for air, hoping the oxygen would reach your lungs, but it never did due to Osamu choking you. Everything started to turn black soon, but Osamu loosen his hands around your throat when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Osamu smacked you in the face one more time before getting off of you and walking towards the door. 

You put your hands to your neck, gasping for air and being able to breathe again. You curled up, seeing Tsukishima at the door and his eyes glanced at you. You could tell Osamu is irritated just by the way he's talking to Tsukishima. Osamu pointed his pistol at Tsukishima, directly at his forehead.

"If you kill me, you won't be able to get a professional doctor," Tsukishima said, crossing his arms. He showed no fear, you wished you had the balls to stand up against Osamu. "I decided to do this on my own part, but the other doctors won't be the same as me." 

Osamu gritted his teeth, glaring at Tsukishima and he left the room, stomping away. Riley ran past Tsukishima, running towards you and jumping onto the bed. Tsukishima closed the door behind him when he stepped in, jobbing over to you and he gently cupped your chin, turning your head to the side.

"When did he start hitting you?" Tsukishima asked, getting out his medical kit. You sat forward, letting out a hiss from the pain you feel in your upper body. 

"When I told him I didn't love him, but this is the first time he actually beat me," you explained, wiping your tears. Tsukishima frowned, dabbing your cheek with a cotton ball that has alcohol on it. You cringed, the pain intense more and you whimpered. "It's my fault that this is happening, Suki."

"How so? He shot you in the leg!" Tsukishima asked, staring at the hole in your leg with gushing blood. You nodded your head, Tsukishima decided to treat your shot wound first. "You'll have to rest in bed and don't make so many movements otherwise the tissue won't heal. Also, it's a good thing it went straight through instead of the bullet getting stuck." 

"What made you want to be a doctor?" You asked, feeling Tsukishima wrap your leg and you rubbed Riley's side. You still feel the pain, but you're trying your best to ignore the pain by having a conversation with Tsukishima. He glanced up at you, letting out a sigh as he finished tending to your gun wound. 

"Well, I've always been interested in the medical things and I once saw someone get shot in an alley," Tsukishima started, attending to the wounds on your face. "I called 911 and I applied pressure to the wound, but that person died in my arms. I felt so demolish because I could have done something for that person." 

"So, you wanted to be a doctor?" You asked, Tsukishima taping the gauze onto your cheek from when the pistol cut your skin. 

"Something like that," Tsukishima chuckled, nodding his head and Riley licked your cheek. "All right, I'm going to give you pain killers and only take two a day and if you need me, just send the dog to get me." You nodded your head, watching Tsukishima put the bottle of pain killers on your nightstand. He walked towards the door. "See you later, Shorty."

"Bye Titan," you whispered, lying on the bed with Riley sitting on the bed next to you. You stared up at the ceiling, Riley staring at the door intently. You felt a tear escape the side of your eye, remembering the day you were first taken by Osamu.

_You were at a cafe with a friend of yours, Kageyama Tobio. You wanted to meet up with him and to see how he was doing because you supported him when he was going through his training days at the police academy. Kageyama explained to you that he got some guy working with him and he couldn't stand him. Kageyama would talk about his partner in the police academy nonstop until you realize that Kageyama might have feelings towards that guy._

_You, at the time, didn't really know what career you wanted because you honestly didn't really want to do things in life, but there was one thing on your mind. You loved raising baby animals and so, you volunteered at a zoo and at the same time, they had gotten a baby lion. You raised the baby lion, you imprinted on the lion and kept coming to the zoo. You loved the male baby lion, he's probably waiting to see you._

_"How's it going at working at the zoo?" Kageyama said, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Wonderful! Red is actually starting to eat actually meat," you said, a smile on your face. You were in love with your male, baby lion. He's the sweetest to you, but you know when he's older you'll have to be more careful. You know the beast is capable of killing you, but you don't even think of Red like that._

_"Be careful, [Name]. Lions are killing machines," Kageyama stated, you rolled your eyes and pouted. You know Kageyama is only concern for you, but Red is still a baby not an adult yet._

_"I know, Tobio, but Red hasn't hurt me at all," you said, shrugging your shoulders and Kageyama deadpanned at you._

_"Really? What about that bite mark on your forearm?" Kageyama said, pointing at the faint scars from the time Red was teething. Red accidentally bit you, but he licked your arm in an apology way._

_You and Kageyama argued back and forth for hours nonstop until it was time for you to leave the cafe. You left the cafe, parting ways with Kageyama and you walked passed an alley, someone grabbing your wrist and dragging you into the alley. You tried to scream, but the man covered your mouth with his hand and he smelt your hair._

_"Oh, I've been watching you so long," the man said, drawing circles on your cheek while the man still covered your mouth with his hand. That was the last thing you've heard before you were hit in the back of the head and your whole world turning black._


	4. Chapter Four

You walked around the mansion, Osamu currently out and doing whatever he does. Riley is currently following you around, you're limping slightly and Riley is letting you lean against him as you walked slowly. You just don't know what you want to do. You felt your stomach rumble, you went towards the kitchen and decided to actually make something for yourself and anyone else who wants to eat. 

You poured more food into Riley's bowl, letting the Great Dane puppy have food while you started to cook pasta. While you poured water into the pot, you didn't know someone is watching you and you placed the pot onto the stove. 

"I don't understand why you're even here," a voice snarled, you looked over your shoulder to see one of Osamu's right hand mans, [Ryusei](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/75/ce/e2/75cee211085f6c708b240a85f0c0d17c.jpg). You didn't pay attention, instead opening a cabinet and you felt a body press against yours from behind. "You're too weak and can't even stand against him." You couldn't escape his arms, his arms on either side of of you and on the counter. 

You heard whimpering come from Riley and the sound claws hitting against the ground rapidly. "W-What did you do to Riley?" You asked, feeling one of his arms wrap around you and the other going inside your shirt, trailing upwards. "Pl-Please, stop!" 

Ryusei raped you in the kitchen, no one was around to walk in and you couldn't stop the man from leaving you alone. He left you on the floor, your clothes disheveled and your chest exposed. Riley ran towards you after Ryusei left him go and Riley licked your face. You sobbed to yourself, putting your weight on your hands and your tears sliding down your face and onto the cold ground. Why is your life like this? 

Riley licked your tears away, nuzzling his head against yours and you looked up at him. "Thanks, Riley," you said, giving Riley a hug and Riley helped you up on your feet. You decided to put away everything and you went back to your room with Riley right next. 

You closed the bedroom door, falling to your knees and hugging yourself. Will Osamu's men rape you like Ryusei did? Will you have to live in consist fear of being harassed or rape by these men? What if Osamu finds out that Ryusei raped you, but Ryusei blamed it on you how you seduced him? Will you have to go through another beating and perhaps lose your life? 

Your body started to shake, your heart beating abnormally and sweat dripping down your face. Your mind started to race, thinking of all the possible things that could happen to you and no matter how hard you try, the unwanted thoughts kept coming back to your mind. You started to tremble harshly, not being able to stop yourself from trembling so bad. Your eyes darted around the room, you need fresh air and you walked over to the windows on your knees. 

You opened the window, not being able to open it all the way, but it opened for an inch. You felt the breeze against your face, calming yourself down and you gasped for the fresh air. You sat down, leaning against the wall and Riley rested his head on your lap. You held your head in your hands, trying to forget his touches, his words he said to you, and the feeling. You don't want this. You don't want to live this life anymore. 

You wanted to scream, but if you did you'd alert others. You felt the tears roll down your cheeks and Riley stood up, going over to the bed. Riley pulled the blanket off the bed, pulling it until its in your lap and he laid down next to you. Riley looked at the door, acting as your guard dog. 

***

You sat in the tub, holding your knees to your chest with the door closed. You rested your chin on your knees, staring at the water and lost in thought. Osamu returned home, but he went straight to his office room with his right hand men. You heard the bathroom door open, you turned your head with fear rising inside of you. The fear disappeared when Riley poked his head into the bathroom. You chuckled, watching the Great Dane walk towards the tub.

Riley looked at the water, suddenly slowly getting into the tub with you even though you said no at least, like, 7 times. You groaned, face palming once Riley sat in the tub with you. You chuckled, feeling Riley lick your face and you got out the tub, wrapping a towel around you. "I think it's your turn for a bath," you said, Riley tilted his head and you chuckled. 

You changed into a large sweater, going back into the bathroom to see Riley still in the tub. You sat down in front of the tub, grabbing the dog shampoo and using it on Riley. Riley didn't fuss around as you bathed him, getting out the dirt from his coat and you smiled, feeling a peace for once in your life. 

You never felt so calm in a while. Always living in fear, but now it's like you don't have a care in the world. You felt at... home while being with Riley. You didn't realize that you stopped massaging Riley's back until he licked your face. "Oh, sorry boy." 

You washed out the shampoo out of Riley's coat, Riley having his tongue out his mouth and enjoying the massage you're giving him. Once you were finished, Riley stepped out the tub and you wrapped him up in a towel. You dried his wet coat, doing it fast enough so he doesn't shake his body and get water everywhere. Plus, you're not really fond of the smell of wet dog. 

Once you finished Riley's coat, you put away the towel and stepped out the bathroom. You laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with Riley lying next to you. You turned onto your side, looking at Riley with a smile on your face. He glanced down at you, then looking back at the bedroom door. 

"I'm happy you're here with me, Riley. If it weren't for you, I'd probably wouldn't have felt so calm," you said, closing your eyes and lying on your back. Riley placed his head on your stomach. "I hope I can see Red again and even I do, I hope you'll be best buds with him." 

Your hand rested on Riley's head as you closed your eyes. You decided to take another nap, knowing you'll have the bedroom to yourself. Osamu is in his office and will probably continue to be in his office.

***  
  


"We need to raid them now," Tsukishima said, his laptop in front of him and talking with people on the other end of the call. He's at his own house at the moment so he doesn't have to worry about people dropping in on him. "The more we wait, the more connections Osamu makes and he'll find out about this." 

"We're trying our best, but it's not like we can get the whole police force to get in on this," a voice said, letting out a sigh and running a hand through his messy, black hair. "Other detectives are working on different scenes. Let's just say we do raid their mansion, we can't pinpoint where exactly the actually drug trafficking, gun selling, and prostitution is going down." 

"And besides, Iwa-chan is still trying to figure out if he's alone in this or not," another person said, his messy, dark, chocolate brown locks messier than usual. "What if Osamu isn't alone in this, we'll be dealing with other organizations, but we know that Osamu is the top dog."

"Is there any connections that Osamu has with people that aren't part of his gang?" A deep voice asked, leaning over the man with messy, black hair. Tsukishima thought for a moment, looking down and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, he does," Tsukishima stated, furrowing his eyebrows. "Apparently, she was forced to be his girlfriend. That's all I know." Tsukishima didn't want to tell them what [Name]'s going through because that's something personal that she trusted him with. "She's like a caged bird, though."

"We'll need to question her if we ever raid this base," another person said, bags under his eyes and his short, dark hair rustled. He let out a tired yawn, Tsukishima knowing that they're tired from the extra work that was given to them by their boss. "Hopefully, everything will go smoothly." 

"Yeah..." Tsukishima said, looking down and starting to get lost in the thought. 

"Well, thanks for the update, you may continue," the person with the deep voice said, Tsukishima nodded his head then someone's face appeared on Tsukishima's screen. 

"Goodnight, don't let the Rick Roll!" The person shouted, his eyes widen with a wide smile on his face. His two differently colored hair falling in front of his face. 

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you! Never gonna run around and desert you!" The same person and black hair shouted, the other three face palming and Tsukishima ended the call. 

Tsukishima let out a sigh, closing his laptop and walking over to his bed. He stared down at his lap, getting lost into his thought again. He really does want them to finally to put Osamu in jail, not only for the crimes he's done, but for what he has done to [Name]. 

Tsukishima knows that if it weren't for Osamu, she'd probably be enjoying her life at this moment with friends. She's been missing from the public for three years and Tsukishima forgot to mention that to them, but he'll tell them next time. He knows that she'll probably be working at whatever job she had before she was kidnapped, but her freedom was taken from her. 

She needs to actually know what it's like to be able to go and do whatever you can without having to worry. Tsukishima doesn't want her to live in fear like she is now. He doesn't want her to be scared of what will happen if she gives Osamu the wrong answer. That's not what Tsukishima wants for [Name].


	5. Chapter Five

You stood next to Osamu, wearing one of the [dresses](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/4e/fb/0a4efb765e7f9ad66e1004dbe8c041b9.jpg) he picked out for you. He wore a simply black tux, knowing that he doesn't really like dressing formally. He decided to throw a party with ally gangs because of the successful trading with the drugs. His hand rested on your waist, quietly sipping on his tiny cup of champagne. He watched a couple of people dance on floor. You kept your eyes on the ground, not bothering to look up and probably meeting the eyes of hungry men. You hope you don't have to dance, only because you suck at dancing. 

"Ryota, c-can I excuse myself for a bit?" You asked, glancing up at Osamu. He nodded his head, you walked away from him and towards the exit of large doors. Good thing he decided to have the party at his mansion, but bad thing because there will be more people walking around the mansion. 

You escaped into a different room, the room being another grand hall, but more for the injured men or dealing be done. You stood at one of the windows, staring up at the night sky and seeing the stars. You felt more better being with yourself and not being surrounded by people related in the mafia which is ironic because you're a gang leader's girlfriend. 

You heard one of the doors open, you turned your head to see Osamu walking towards you after you closed the door. A smile spread across his face, he looked relieved. "I knew you'd be in here." Osamu stood next to you, draping his arm over your shoulders and you flinched. "Beautiful night."

"Y-Yeah," you said, feeling Osamu wrap his arms around you from behind. He rested his chin on your shoulder. "W-What about y-your guests?" 

"Oh, they're too busy with their hookers and such," Osamu said, he made you face him and his rested his hands on your hips. "Besides, I rather be with you." You felt your cheeks flush from his words and you turn your head to the side. "You look so lovely tonight, baby."

"A-And you look h-h-handsome as well," you muttered, Osamu putting his face in the crook of your neck. You felt a shiver go down your spine, feeling his breath tickle your neck and he pulled away.

"Thank you," Osamu said, putting his hand under your chin. Osamu leaned towards you, pecking your lips lightly at first, but letting them linger on yours. He rubbed your cheek with his thumb, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Your hands rested on his chest, shocked from his actions. 

He actually kissed you with care. He's being gentle towards you and not forcing his lips against yours. He's not trying to shove his tongue down your throat. He's giving you a gentle, tender, and a sweet-tempered kiss. You felt tears rise to your eyes and you trailed your hands up until they rested on his cheeks. He wrapped both his arms around you, pulling away from the kiss. 

He rested his forehead against yours, letting out light pants and he noticed your eyes are closed. Osamu went in for another kiss, putting his hands on your legs and picking you up. He made your legs wrap around his waist and he held you there. You felt your back touch the wall, Osamu devouring you. 

You heard the door open again, you and Osamu pulling away and both of you turning your heads to see a rookie walk in. The rookie smirked, watching Osamu place you back on the ground. You could see the dangerous look in Osamu's eyes, but of course, the rookie didn't know that. 

"What is it?" Osamu snapped, glaring at the rookie. 

"Minato wishes to have a word with you," the rookie said, Osamu let out a sigh and grabbed your hand. You two walked towards the door, the rookie continued to smirk at Osamu. "Bet she's feisty in the sheets." 

Osamu snapped, reaching behind him and pulling out the pistol. He shot the rookie, right in the face and you yelped, hearing the bullet make contact with flesh. You felt something splatter on your face lightly and your eyes widen. You heard the rookie's body fall to the ground and Osamu pulled out his phone. 

"Tsukishima, come to the second grand hall and deal with [Name] and the new rookie," Osamu said, glaring down at the rookie's dead body. 

Your eyes widen, seeing a dead body and you almost fell, but Osamu wrapped one of his arms around you. You never seen someone die directly in front of you nor the blood hitting your face. You could smell the blood, watching the blood pour out the rookie's head and spreading out on the ground. You know the rookie's blood is on your face. You witnessed someone dying in front of your eyes only because they angered Osamu. 

You felt actually happy, knowing that you wouldn't be killed like that. If it weren't for you dating Osamu, you'd probably be given to some pimp and be a prostitute. But yet, you felt disgusted with yourself feeling happy that you haven't been killed. You'd guess thousands of men from Osamu have probably died at his own hands or in gang wars. 

"What happened?" Tsukishima yelled, standing at the doors and panting lightly. 

"He disrespected _ **My Queen**_. Do you really think I could have let him live for that?" Osamu asked, setting you gently on the ground. "Anyways, I have to go speak with Minato. I'll be back to see how she is." With that, Osamu walked away.

Tsukishima crouched down next to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. "[Name], look at me." You slowly turned your head away from the body and towards Tsukishima. "I want you to go upstairs, take a shower and rest. I'll be up there when I'm finished. Okay?" 

You nodded your head, slowly standing up and walking away. Tsukishima let out a sigh, shaking his head and he turned his head towards the body. "Dammit, Osamu." 

  
***

It's been three months since you've seen the rookie die. You still remember that night so clearly. You never thought you'd see someone die so soon, but you have to remind yourself that Osamu is in the mafia. You honestly thought, you wouldn't see something like that again. That rookie probably had a better life to live if he didn't join under Osamu. 

You remember how the rookie's eyes remained open with shock. How his mouth was left agape with a trail of blood coming out his mouth. The gaping hole in his head colored with a deep red with a little bit of white being his skull. You wanted to throw up, remembering how meaty it looked and the smell of human flesh and blood. You jumped, hearing the bedroom door open and Osamu closed the door behind him.

"You've been in here since the night of the party, baby. What's going on?" Osamu asked, crossing his arms. You looked down, deciding whether or not you should tell him. If you tell him, he will still know that something is up with you or something is going on. "Did something happen when I was talking with Minato?" 

"No! No! It's not that Ryota," you mumble, surprising yourself when you yelled. You stood up, walking over to him and he raised his eyebrow. "I just can't get that guy's face out of my mind." 

"Who's?" Osamu asked, glaring at you.

"That rookie from the party. He asked you to speak with Minato and he made that comment about me," you explained, watching the menacing look from Osamu's eyes disappear. "I've never seen someone die so close to me before."

"I care about you a lot, baby, but if you show anyone else or talk to anyone else about this. You'd be known as someone weak," Osamu said, loosening the tie around his neck and walking toward the closet. You looked down, knowing that Osamu is right and his right hand men basically raped you and talked about how you were so weak while he raped you. 

"But I wasn't born into this life, Ryota," you said, sitting on the bed. You pouted, Osamu walking back into the bedroom with only his sweat pants on. 

"I know that, baby girl, but I'm just looking out for you. Some of my men will pounce on you if you show a wink of fear or weakness," Osamu stated, going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

"I know," you mumbled, remembering that Ryusei did to you. You wished that you weren't apart of this life. 

"Did you say something?" Osamu asked, walking back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed. "Can you massage my back for me, baby? I have a knot, I think." You nodded your head, Osamu laying down on his stomach with his head turned to the side. You straddled his lower back, starting to massage his shoulders first. 

You admired how ripped Osamu's back is, you've always had a thing for muscular backs. Osamu groaned at your touch, loving your massages and you notice the small smile on Osamu's face. He closed his eyes, looking peaceful and you smiled to yourself. You rather see him peaceful in his sleep rather than look intimidating. 

After you gave Osamu a massage, he fell asleep and you got off his lower back. You smiled, pecking his cheek and your eyes widen. Why are you acting so nice towards Osamu after being with him through all those years. Is it because he hasn't raped you within the last 5 months nor has he put his hands on you. Whatever it is, you hope it's not you having feelings towards him. 

***

You felt someone gently shake you and you let out a groan, opening your eyes. You notice Osamu sitting on the bed, a tray in his lap with a blush on his face. "Ryota?" You asked, rubbing your eyes as you leaned forward. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing. Just wanted to give you breakfast in bed," Osamu said, putting the tray in your lap. It's pancakes with french toast and a couple of [Fav Fruit]. Osamu placed a cup of orange juice on your nightstand. "I figured I'd make you something before I head off for about two months."

"Where are you going?" You asked, taking a bite into the [Fav. Fruit]. 

"Well, into the countryside," Osamu said, letting out a sigh and he looked down. "Some gang wants to make ties with us and I need to see what deals they want to make."

Your eyes widen. Osamu is leaving you. Inside a mansion. With men that could literally do anything. They want to do with you. You're definitely screwed.


	6. Chapter Six

"R-Ryota, I don't think this is necessary," you said, holding the heavy pistol in your hands. Osamu has a couple more hours to spare and he decided to teach you how to use a gun. Honestly, you're nervous from being around one, but you're a nervous wreck just holding one. It's so heavy in your hands. It's like holding a hand weight, like the smallest one. 

"It is, baby. Do you really think I trust my men to control themselves when I'm not around?" Osamu asked, crossing his arms and you sighed. "Besides, this might come in handy in the future. Now, try to shoot the vase."

You two stood in the main grand hall, a large vase at the end of the room. You stood in the middle, holding the pistol with both hands and you held your hands up. You really don't want to shoot anyone. You don't have the heart to. You scrunched your eyebrows, putting your finger on the trigger. 

"Just focus on the object and just shoot, baby girl," Osamu said, you pulled the trigger and let out a yelp. Osamu sighed, seeing another hole in the wall, but none of them anywhere near the vase. He walked over to you, standing behind you and putting his hands on yours. 

You started to get flustered from the contact, feeling his chest against your back. You looked down, feeling his breath hit against your ear and you felt your face get all hot. You bet that your face resembles a tomato. 

"When you're trying to shoot, hold the gun to your eye level basically. Make sure you have your eye on the target," Osamu instructed, putting his finger on the trigger with yours. He made your posture of holding the gun better, he backed away and checked. "All right, now pull the trigger." 

You pulled the trigger, hearing the vase break and you felt some-what accomplished, but you just hope that you don't have to actually shoot someone. Osamu clapped, a smile on his face and you handed him back his gun. "That's good, baby. Hopefully, you'll grow to be a pro." 

Osamu ruffled your hair, a wide smile on his face. You chuckled, smiling to yourself and you heard the doors open. You and Osamu turned your heads, seeing another right hand man of Osamu's, [Tadao](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/70/b4/44/70b4445b034dbe8136d8d8d3ff1e086e.jpg). Tadao is a quiet man, but he can curse like a sailor and could be scary when needed. Plus, you think he's better than Ryusei. 

"Sir, there's a ruckus in the dining hall at this moment," Tadao said, holding his hands behind his back. Osamu rose his eyebrow at Tadao's statement. 

"At this moment? What are those idiots doing, anyways?" Osamu asked, furrowing his eyebrows and he grabbed your hand, you three walking towards the main dining hall. Good thing that Ryusei is joining Osamu on the trip and Tadao is staying here. 

Osamu slammed the doors open, seeing his men glare at each other and you can tell there's two groups with two different ideas. All his men turned their heads to Osamu, seeing you and Tadao standing at Osamu's side. You could tell the rookies looked slightly scared. 

"What the actual hell is going on in here?" Osamu asked, glaring at each one of the men individually. "If there's something you don't like, then come to the boss. Don't fight with each other. Now, what's happening?" 

"There's a raising gang that took out at least 10 of our men this morning," Tadashi stated, clearly upset about his fallen brothers. "And we want to put them in place!"

"But we should tell the boss first before we do anything rash, dumbass!" Tsuneo shouted, stepping forward. Tadashi and Tsuneo glared at each other. You could feel the tension rise up between the two. 

"He's right. Tell me first before we have the police on us again," Osamu sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. He scratched the back of his head, closing one eye. "Anyways, do whatever you'd like, but have Tadao make the plans. Show them what it's like when they mess with one of us. Mess with one of us, you mess with the whole family." 

Osamu grabbed your hand, walking away from the dining hall and you could hear the men letting out cheers and screams. You knew that there's some men that Osamu treats as family because he's known them since he was a child, but he doesn't show mercy to rookies. 

  
***

You stood in the bedroom, watching Osamu get in his fancy car with 10 other people he trusts and drive off. Tsukishima should be coming to see you and Riley is lying on the bed. He laid on his back, his belly being revealed and just waiting for you to rub his belly. You watched the car until it left, going back over to the bed and rubbing Riley's belly. 

You heard the bedroom door open, Tsukishima walking and you smiled at him. "How's it going so far?" Tsukishima asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. 

"Well, trying to dodge Ryusei and Ryota hasn't harassed me in anyway," you stated, Riley turning onto his side and you removed your hand from his belly. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at your statement. 

"What do you mean trying to dodge Ryusei?" Tsukishima asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Ryusei raped me in the kitchen. No one was by to see it and Ryusei made sure that my mouth was covered," you explained, looking down in defeat. Tsukishima let out a sigh, walking over to the window. 

"One day, you won't have to worry about anything like that," Tsukishima said, giving you a rare smile. You looked at him oddly, wondering what he means by that. "It's just a gut feeling." Lie. "Anything else besides that?"

"Well, Ryota taught me how to shoot a gun today."

"Why?" 

"To protect myself," you said, shrugging your shoulders. You know where Osamu actually has a pistol in the bedroom and he made sure to keep it under your nightstand. 

"At least he's stopped sexually harassing you. You're doing better than I thought you would," Tsukishima said, looking out the window still with his arms crossed. "I thought you'd have maybe committed suicide or have depression. What's keeping you going?" 

"I want to see Red. I volunteered at the zoo and I was able to raise a baby male lion," you said, smiling to yourself as you remember him. "He was the sweetest and my friend, Kageyama Tobio, always made sure that I wasn't bit or hurt by Red." 

Tsukishima wanted to groan, hearing that name leave your lips. Who know that person actually had more friends since he was always so demanding. Tsukishima didn't believe you'll have any connections with the police force, but never mind.

"Red may not remember me, but I'd like to see him still. Besides, I want to know if Tobio is working as a detective now," you said, remembering how Kageyama was always working hard in his police academy. "Hopefully, he's working and he's being safe. Plus I hope my ship has sailed." 

"Ship?" Tsukishima asked, tilting his head at your words. 

"Yeah. I want Tobio and his partner to get together. Shipping is basically wanting two people to be in a relationship. Knowing that their personality is perfect for each other or seeing how they argue over little things, but still the public see it as something cute. It's like knowing something will happen to two in a romantic way." 

"Why do you ship them?"

"Because the way Tobio talks about his partner. Like how his partner is always so childish and never acts serious, but only does when needed. Plus, both of them hate it each other, but still get along in a way," you explained, smiling to yourself. "Besides, who needs love when you have a ship?"

"Would you like to be in love, [Name]?" Tsukishima asked, looking out the window once again. 

"Of course, but I highly doubt someone would love me despite being raped and broken," you chuckled bitterly, looking to the side sadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to shoot a gun so please don't judge


	7. Chapter Seven

You walked down the stairs, seeing Tadao sitting on the couch and playing on the PS4. He glanced at you when you walked into the living room, but you went straight to the kitchen. You know Tadao wouldn't do anything to you because he's not that type of man you've known from observation. Riley laid in the living room, you decided to ask Tadao if he wants anything to eat. "H-Hey Tadao, do you want anything?" 

"Uh, no thank you," Tadao said, pausing his game and he walked into the kitchen. "[Name], why don't you relax. I promise you, nothing will happen." You raised your brow at his behavior, wondering why he's acting like this. "I know about what Ryusei did to you and I promise I won't say anything to the Osamu." 

"W-Why?" You asked, staring at Tadao with wide eyes.

"Because, you didn't grow up in this life. You should have been living a normal life," Tadao said, giving you a pity look in his eyes. "Now, go sit on the couch and I'll make you some, Queen." You blushed, going into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Riley rested his head in your lap, letting you pet his head. 

You wonder why Tadao just now wanted to say something about Ryusei touching you. At least he understands that you aren't meant to be living with them nor be going through that you are. You wonder if you'll be able to make another friend besides Tsukishima or maybe Tadao could help you leave this life. You don't want to see any more of this. 

Tadao came back with a sandwich, placing it on the coffee table and he sat down next to you, continuing on playing his game. He seemed to have no interest in you, but he wanted to have small talk. Should you start the conversation or wait for Tadao to make the first topic. 

"So, w-what's this game about?" You asked, taking a bite into the sandwhich. Tadao glanced at you, a smile growing on his face. 

"Well, it's just a zombies game so far, but there's a different mode. Like multiplayer and single player mode, but personally, I like zombies better," Tadao said, his first person character running around in circles and sometimes killing zombies behind him. "Sometimes me and Osamu would bet on who can kill the most zombies. So, what do you do for fun while you're literally trapped here." 

"Ah, I-I go to the grand hall and stare outside the window," you said, shrugging your shoulders. You finished eating your sandwich, but you gave some to Riley. 

"You know, if you do escape, then do whatever you want and if you want to come back, if you'd want to, just go to that cafe Osamu kidnapped you from," Tadao whispered, your eyes widen. You nodded your head, smiling to yourself and Tadao chuckled. "You know, smiling suits you best, but I understand it's not possible in this situation." 

"W-Why would y-you want to help me? Wouldn't you get in trouble?" You asked, looking down at your lap out of embarrassment. Tadao let out a sigh, pausing his game and he leaned back into the couch with his arms crossed.

You know that if someone betrays Osamu, they'd receive the worst punishment in their life. You remember one night, you could hear the screams of the man that dared betrayed Osamu. The man stayed within the basement of the mansion for almost a month and you knew that Osamu would feed the man just to keep him alive. You wish that you didn't have to hear the screams each night. You just don't want that to happen to Tadao or anyone for that matter. 

"I have my ways, [Name]. Don't forget that and besides, I wasn't the one that laid a hand on Osamu's Queen," Tadao stated, already having a plan in his head. "I've been planning this since you've first came." Your eyes widen, feeling grateful knowing that Tsukishima isn't the only one that really cares about you. 

"T-Thank you so much, Tadao!" You sobbed, tears rolling down your cheeks and Tadao chuckled, wiping your tears away with his finger. "It's just, I miss my old life and I never wanted to be a part of this. R-Ryota started acting nice to me for the past 5 months by not having sex with me and not hitting me." 

"Well, just one thing about Osamu. He's never had affection from his own mother because she passed away when he was 3 years old and his father wanted to get revenge on the man that killed her," Tadao started, looking off into the distance and you looked down at your lap, Riley staring up at you. "His own father was so caught up on getting revenge. He never paid attention to his son so Osamu yearned for love." 

"So, Ryota truly does love me?" You asked, your eyes widening. 

"Yeah, but sometimes he has a hard time showing. Like hitting you, he can't control himself if it's something about you," Tadao stated, looking at you from the side. "But I understand if you'd want to escape." Tadao gave you a sincere smile. 

Osamu actually loves you. You feel bad for leaving because at least everyone needs to be happy. Hopefully, if you actually do escape, he'll move on. You wouldn't want him to get hung up on you and probably kill someone that you might have a crush on. You believe that Tadao does have a plan for you to escape and you just hope he'll won't be torture. You don't share the same feelings as Osamu, but you're not sure if you see him as a friend or not. 

"Will you give me some time before I make up my mind?" You asked, Tadao nodded his head and continued to play his game. Riley laid down, his body leaning against your legs and lying on your feet. You watched Tadao play his game, watching him get far and do all these things while he played. "Tadao, aren't you going to help the others against that gang?"

"Nah, I just told them a plan and I know Shinji is going to be the one to remember," Tadao said, too focused on his game by sticking his tongue out his mouth. "Shinji will be able to help them." You nodded your head, hopefully the men wouldn't get that injured. "They'll be fine and besides, we have Tsukishima to help them if they're injured." 

"What do you think of him?" You asked, looking at Tadao.

"He's smart for his age. He's younger than you, right?" Tadao asked, you nodded your head. "Ah, he has the balls to stand against Osamu. Tsukishima has so much other things he could do other than this." 

"How come you think that me and Tsukishia don't belong here?" You asked, holding your knees to your chest and Riley whined, wishing you put your legs back. 

"Those born into this life are bred for this, not normal people," Tadao stated, Riley sitting between you two. Riley laid his head on your lap while his rest of his body on Tadao. "Most of these men grew up with Osamu, was part of a gang before, or grew up into this life. You and Tsukishima aren't born into this, bred for this, or even prepared for this." 

"You know, I actually thought you were quiet, but you're very talkative today," you said, rubbing behind Riley's ears. Tadao chuckled at your statement.

"Well, I just feel like talking and besides, it's very tiresome to be scary to the new rookies," Tadao explained, finally dying in the game. He let out a sigh, falling back into the couch and throwing his arms out, stretching his back. You cringed, hearing his back pop. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" You said, getting excited about it. Tadao chuckled, seeing your excited face and Tadao stood up after Riley removed himself from Tadao. Tadao held out a small button remote to you, you took it from him. "What's this?"

"When you're in a pickle, just press the button. The first row of the buttons is the kitchen, living room, and the grand hall. The second row is the second grand hall, bedroom, or someplace I don't know," Tadao explained, you nodded your head as you stared at the small remote. "Doesn't matter who it is, I will always have an excuse to get whoever it is away from you. I'll try my best to make sure nothing happens while Osamu is gone." 

You nodded your head, Tadao walking away and leaving the living room. You decided to go to the bedroom, Riley following after you. You walked up the stairs, Riley running to the bedroom and waiting in front of the bedroom door. You opened the door, letting Riley run in and jump onto the bed. "Riley, I'm so happy to have another friend!" 

Riley stared at you, his tail wagging and you got on the bed, holding Riley's head. "It means the most to me, Riley. Now I have you, Tsukishima, and Tadao!" Riley licked your nose, earning a giggle from you and you hugged Riley. "Honestly, it makes me feel better about myself." Riley laid on his back, wanting you to rub his belly and you did, feeling his tail hit against your side. "Who's my little baby?" You asked, scrunching your face at Riley and he barked excitedly. 

Riley licked the side of your face, loving the attention you're giving him. He couldn't feel even more happy that you're noticing. Besides, you're honestly happy that you have a dog because you feel much better when you're with Riley. Riley is literally the only thing that's not human that can make you smile when you're by yourself. You heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!" 

Tsukishima revealed himself, closing the door behind him and he raised an eyebrow at you. "Anything happen that made you so chipper?" 

"Yeah! Tadao might help me escape this place," you said, giving Tsukishima a smile, but your smile disappeared. "But Osamu just wants love that he never received when he was little and Osamu is in love with me." Tsukishima's eyes widen a fraction, slightly surprised. 

"Well, do you want to escape?" Tsukishima asked, you looked down and then up at him. 

"Yeah, I can't live my life like this anymore," you stated, nodding your head.


	8. Chapter Eight

You, Tadao, and Tsukishima gathered in the grand hall, you wanted to get started on planning the escape for you. Tadao and Tsukishima looked at each other. You know no one will show up because no one really wants to be in the grand hall. You just hope no one will come looking for Tadao or Tsukishima. You just want to be able to get through this plan without anyone butting in or Tadao and Tsukishima arguing over little things. You let out a sigh, sitting on the ledge of the window. You crossed your arms, knowing there's only a few weeks before Osamu comes home.

"All right. If we're going to have [Name] escape, I'll need to be honest with you both," Tsukishima started, letting out a sigh. You and Tadao looked at him, you wonder what Tsukishima wants to tell you. "Well, I'm a Crime Laboratory Analyst."

"You're working for the police!" Tadao growled, glaring at Tsukishima. 

"Yes, but it was my choice to be a doctor for Osamu," Tsukishima remarked, glaring at Tadao. "Mostly, I wanted to know if [Name] was okay. Once she escapes, I won't come back and you'll need to make sure that my tracks aren't traced. I won't be back after that." 

"I'll make sure no one will be able to find you, but I'm sure I know someone that can take your spot," Tadao hissed, calming himself down before he starts getting all riled up. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms and scowling at Tsukishima. "Since you're working for the po-po, we'll have them raid this mansion."

"But this is your home, Tadao," you claimed, looking up at Tadao. Tadao looked down, thinking for a moment before looking down at you. 

"Yeah, but we have other bases in case of a raid," Tadao assures, giving you a small smile. He let out a small sigh, crossing his arms and tilting to the side. "We'll have the po-po come in and raid while I get [Name] to the back door for her to escape. Make sure there'll be a detective near the backyard."

"Got it. I'll inform the department," Tsukishima called, nodding his head. "Aren't you concerned that Osamu might find out that you helped?"

"How about you? Knowing that our only doctor turned out to be working with the po-po?" Tadao scoffed, giving a smirk and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Nah, besides, I'll just blame it on one of the new rookies about the po-po finding out about our base. Anyways, I'll make sure Osamu doesn't find out about you, Doc." 

"Thank you for doing this for me," you mused, smiling up at the two males softly. You felt the tears swell in your eyes, knowing that you'll finally be able to leave this place. After being in this mansion with Osamu, you'll finally have your life back. Oh, you couldn't wait until you go back to your regular life. 

"Anytime [Name]," Tadao chuckled, ruffling your hair. "But I can't guarantee you that Osamu would come looking for you. He'll do anything he can to get you back, but I'll try my best to keep him distracted with hookers and such." You nodded your head, looking down with a slight frown on your face.

"I'll have detectives and agents watch her and be with her at all times," Tsukishima concluded, furrowing his eyebrows. You're not sure if you'd like to be with someone you really haven't known, but if it's to avoid going back to this life then you'll do it. You just don't want to return to this life nor be a part of this life.

"When should we get this starting?" You questioned, sitting back on the ledge of the window. Both of them put a hand on their chin, looking down in thought. You didn't expect them to do the same actions, much yet get on the same page with each other. "How about the first day Osamu come home? And at night, too." 

"That's a good idea and I'll have someone talk with Osamu too," Tadao prompted, nodding his head rapidly. You nodded your head, a smile spreading across your face. "Well, since we have that figured out. Go get a good night's rest." 

***

Tsukishima went home right away, sitting down in front of his laptop and having a Skype call with his co-workers. He just doesn't want to call them his friends because they can all be annoying, especially two of them. They just won't leave him alone sometimes and he wish he could just strangle them both, but he rather not. "You're going to raid Osamu's mansion once he returns, but at night." 

"Is there any loop holes?" The one with black, messy hair questioned, running a hand through his hair. 

"It took the whole day, Kuroo. There's no loop holes and besides, we have someone on our side," Tsukishima stated, running a hand down his face. "He'll make sure that Osamu won't find me out." 

"What about the person being captive?" The dark, chocolate brown haired male asked, pouting at Tsukishima. 

"She'll be escaping that day too, but I need you and Kuroo to be parked near the backyard," Tsukishima repeated, getting a nod from the two detectives. "Then leave the scene right after. Take her to your place and I'll be there in the morning." 

"We'll question her in a week right after," the one with thee deep voice said, staring intently at Tsukishima. "She could possibly tell us the other places Osamu has or what he's done."

"Just be careful with her. She's very frail and fragile right now," Tsukishima mumbled, looking to the side. Pondering how you'd act if Osamu never kidnapped you. He just hopes you'll be able to return to your old self, but it'll take time. "She's... She's been through a lot, Ushijima." 

"Whoever grows close to her will question her," the deep voice, Ushijima, demanded, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. "I'll get everyone on board back at the station and we'll get prepared for the raid." 

"Oh, and tell Kageyama that he'll be seeing an old friend soon," Tsukishima noted, knowing that you have a friendship with Kageyama. The others nodded their heads, all of them looking a little bit better since the last Skype call, but they all still look tired. Hopefully, they'll be in better health after this raid. 

  
***

"Anyone want Chinese?" The black, messy haired male, Kuroo Tetsurou inquired, sitting up from the couch and noticing his two friends sitting at the kitchen table doing work. Ushihima Wakatoshi shook his head and the person sitting across from him, Daichi Sawamura shook his head also. "I bet Bokuto would if he was here."

"Go with your partner in crime," Daichi remarked, knowing that Kuroo's partner, Oikawa Tooru, is probably in his room and doing absolutely nothing besides checking himself out in the mirror. Kuroo stretched his back, hearing a pop and he let out a relieved sigh. 

"But he's such a pain," Kuroo grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Ever wondered how Iwaizumi felt," Ushijima joked, earning a surprised look from Kuroo. Ushijima felt Kuroo's stare, turning his head towards the messy haired male. "What?" 

"You just told a joke! After so long, you finally made a joke!" Kuroo shouted, a large smile spreading across his face. "I can die happily!" 

"Please don't," Daichi muttered, feeling so done that he has to share a large dorm with such idiots. Daichi could almost feel his life span shortening from these terrible puns, jokes, and constant pranks.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like shit happens and I don’t want to spoil it, but this might be a heavy chapter considering what’s it in

You waited for Osamu to come up to the bedroom, knowing that he's already here and has to talk to his men. Hopefully, you'll escape successfully and nothing will happen, which you highly doubt. You hope Tadao has covered any loop holes in the plan and he'll be okay after you leave. You don't want him to go through the pain because he helped you escape. Tsukishima, too. You don't want him to go through something like that. You heard the door open and you stood up from the bed, seeing Osamu close the door behind him. A smile spread across his face.

"I missed you, baby girl," Osamu confessed, speed walking over to you and wrapping his arms around you tightly. You returned his embrace, feeling him rub your back with his large hand. "I feel a lot better after seeing you." 

"Let me give you a massage," you mumbled, pulling away from the embrace slightly. Osamu let out a sigh of relief, taking off his shirt and walking over to the bed. He laid down on his stomach, you sat on his lower back and massaged his shoulders first. "How did it go?" 

"Better than I thought it would, but less killing this time," Osamu started, letting out a soft groan from your massages. "But the leader was a lot more softer than I thought, honestly. Never knew such a short man would run an organization like that, but never judge a book by its cover, I guess. Anyways, Ryusei kept getting on everyone's damn nerves, but it worked out. We now have connections with them, but it's more beneficial to them than us." 

"Did anyone get hurt?" You inquired, moving your hands to the middle of his back. 

"Just minor cuts and gun wounds, but no one died," Osamu assured, closing his eyes and you felt him relax, knowing he's going to be falling asleep soon. You felt better no one gotten killed or anything major, but Tsukishima isn't here at the time because he's getting ready for tonight's raid. 

"What about that rival gang?" You questioned, earning a soft yawn from the male and you chuckled to yourself. 

"They're completely gone. They should know not to meet with the top dogs," Osamu boasted, a small smirk on his face. Tadao probably told him about what happened. You let out a sigh, falling onto the bed after you massaged Osamu and he turned on his side. He pulled you towards him, enjoying your smell and presences that he missed. "God, I missed you so much." 

"I-I did too," you whispered, telling the truth some-what. You felt relieved seeing Osamu's face and you kind of missed him. You just don't want to develop the feelings towards this male. You don't want to be a part of this life anymore, but it's different if you two were just friends, but not in this case. 

"How was it while I was gone?" Osamu asked, putting his face in the crook of your neck and tightening his arms around you. You felt his breath graze against your skin as he spoke. 

"Good. Riley kept me company while you were away," you started, staring at the wall while Osamu hugged you with his face in the crook of your neck. "Plus, I've got to talk with Tadao while you were away. He explained that zombie game to me, too."

"I owe him a thousands dollars because he got more kills than me," Osamu pouted, you chuckled, never thinking that Osamu would bet that much money over a game. "Hey! It's not funny! I didn't think that he'd win the game." You continued to laugh, laying on your back and Osamu hovered his upper body above you. "C'mon! I was distracted!"

"By what?" You inquired, smiling up at Osamu.

"You. You always distract me, baby," Osamu confessed, a blush rising to his face. He avoided your gaze, his eyebrows scrunched. "I couldn't stop thinking about your cute face when you sleep. You're just so adorable." Now, it's your turn to blush and you blushed is brighter than Osamu's. "God, I feel like an idiot." 

You giggled, Osamu falling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. You put your weight on your elbows, smiling down at Osamu and he met your gaze, smiling at you. He leaned forward, pecking your lips and he laid back down. Osamu's phone started to ring, he took it out his pocket and sat up. 

"Hello?" Osamu asked, standing up from the bed. He looked down at the ground, holding his phone to his ear and one hand on his hip. "Right now? I'm with my girl, though... This better be important, Ryusei." You tensed up, hearing Osamu say Ryusei's name. Osamu ended the call, letting out a sigh and he looked at you in sadness. "I'll be right back, baby girl." 

You nodded your head, watching Osamu leave the bedroom and you felt as if your stomach is getting your own gut. You're scared, wondering what Ryusei has to tell Osamu. You hope nothing bad will happen or might go down. You don't want anything to happen. You let out a sigh, pulling your knees to your chest.

***

You sat up, watching Osamu enter the bedroom and he has his back facing you. His shoulders slightly heaving and he slowly turned around, glaring harshly at you. Your eyes widen in terror, wondering how he's glaring at you. "Ry-Ryota, what's wrong?" You questioned, watching him walk over to you. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Osamu shouted, standing at the foot of the bed. 

"T-Tell you what-"

"That you cheated on me with Ryusei! One of my best men here!" Osamu yelled, you wanted to speak up, but you couldn't get any words to form. Osamu clicked his teeth, pushing you down on the bed and straddling your stomach. "You betrayed me! You seduced him, huh?"

"N-No!" You sobbed, tears rising to your eyes. Osamu held both your wrists with one hand, using the other to smack you across the face. You felt the throbbing pain on your cheek, your head turning to the side. "I wouldn't d-do that to you!" 

Osamu didn't listen to you, ignoring the words that left your mouth while he started to hit you again. Luckily, you didn't suffer from any bullet wounds, but sadly, you got a bloody nose and a black eye. Osamu quickly left the bedroom when he was done, hearing him scream out anger when he slammed the door closed. 

You didn't bother moving from your spot, lying your side and staring at the wall. You know that your blood from your nose is getting on the covers and on the side of your face. One of your eyes closed, feeling it throbbing and your nose stinging all because of Osamu's beatings. You wonder why Ryusei just now told Osamu about you _'seducing'_ Ryusei. You curled up into a ball, hearing Riley scratch on the door. 

You stood up from your spot, limping over to the door and opening it, letting Riley inside. You limped back over to the bed, falling back and Riley jumping onto the bed. Riley whimpered, licking the other side of your face that doesn't have blood on it. He laid down with you, letting you rub his head and you stared up at the ceiling. 

The bedroom door slammed open, startling both you and Riley. You noticed Osamu stomping over to you and Riley jumped off the bed, barking at Osamu. Osamu raised his hand, going to hit you, but Riley grabbed onto Osamu's sleeve and pulled Osamu away from you.

"Get the hell off me, mutt!" Osamu yelled, Riley standing in front of you and glaring at Osamu. Osamu clenched his jaw, Riley bared his teeth at Osamu and Osamu reached behind him. 

"Riley!!" You screamed, as if you were getting murdered, watching Osamu shot dead at Riley. Your eyes widen, watching Riley's bdy fall to the floor, lifelessly. You felt the tears escape your eyes, Osamu put his pistol away and glared at you harshly. Osamu left the bedroom, leaving you and Riley's dead body.

"Riley! Please don't go!" You cried, falling onto your knees and sitting over Riley's body. Blood escaped from the hole in Riley's head, spreading out onto the floor. "No! Please don't leave me!" You fell onto your knees, covering your face with your hands and feeling your legs get soaked in blood. "Riley!!" 

You cried nonstop, feeling yourself become empty. Everything turning black and white in your eyes. Nothing seeming like a dream anymore. You continued to sit on the floor, Riley's blood getting on your bare legs and your tears mixing with his blood. You didn't feel the pain of the black eye or the bloody nose you have. You only felt the pain of losing the really close friend of yours. You wanted Riley to meet Red. You wanted to have Riley by your side forever and always until you or him passed away like you should have. 

  
***

You heard people screaming, snapping you out your depressed state and your eyes widen. You looked out the window, noticing that the sun is down and the moon is out. You heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, seeing Tadao running into the room. His eyes widen, seeing your beaten and depressed state and the death of Riley. He quickly snapped out his depressed state and jogged over to you.

"I need to get out out of here quickly, [Name]," Tadao stated, lifting you up slowly. "We don't have enough time to get you properly cleaned, but you'll just have to withstand this until you're with the po-po." You nodded your head, looking down the entire time and Tadao grabbed your wrist, walking towards the door.

You looked over your shoulder, staring at Riley's body and remembering all the times he's kept you company and entertained. You felt your heart break, knowing that Riley wouldn't come with you, but he'll be watching over you. The tears escaped from your eyes once again, you looked down and finally left the bedroom. 

You heard gunshots, the cries of injured men, people shouting out orders. You know the one who's shouting orders is Osamu himself and you know that he's also going to survive this as well. Tadao jogged quickly towards the backdoor, dragging you by the wrist and you let out a scream of agony. 

Tadao quickly stopped, lifting you up in his arms and running towards the backdoor. You clutched your leg in pain, feeling the burning white sensation in your leg and you bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming in pain. Tadao put you down, opening the backdoor and he smiled to you. "Go live your life, [Name], but if you'd like to come back, go to that cafe to meet with me on the 1st of every month." 

You nodded your head, feeling the grass beneath your feet and you didn't dare to stop to admire the nature around you. You quickly limped over to the gates, knowing there's a gate to the backyard. You felt tears roll down your cheeks, missing the sweet times that you shared with Tsukishima, Osamu, and Tadao will be gone, but remembered as memories. Not having Riley by your side anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?
> 
> That
> 
> That is what just happened


	10. Chapter Ten

You finally left the mansion, not bothering to look over your shoulder. You don't want to remember all the things you went through. You just want to remember the happy moments only to push yourself more. Your body ached from all the pain, but you needed to leave the area. You noticed a man leaning against a nice car, seeing his black, messy hair and you felt relieved to see a person. "E-Excuse me!" 

The man turned his head towards you, jogging over to you and you were about to fall to the ground before the man caught you. "H-Hey," the man mumbled, holding your small frame in his arms and you looked up at him. His hazel, cat like eyes widen, noticing your bloody nose and black eye. "Did you come from that mansion?" You nodded your head feeling tired. "Well, I'm a detective, Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukishima told me to pick you up. You'll be staying with me and my friends for the week."

You nodded your head, not being able to completely hear what the man is telling you. All you understood from his is his name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Everything around you started to turn black, your eyes closing and you felt Kuroo pick you up in his arms. 

***

Everyone gathered in the living room, waiting for Tsukishima to come to their dorm. The girl, [Last Name] [Name], is asleep in Kuroo's bedroom because after she woke up, she hid behind Kuroo the whole time. Kuroo had to tend to her wounds mostly since Tsukishima wasn't coming over last night. It seems that she slightly trusts Kuroo more than the others guys and they'd like to introduce themselves to her and seem what they can do to make her comfortable. 

The guys heard the door open, Kuroo standing up and seeing Tsukishima walk in with Kageyama. "How is she so far?" Tsukishima inquired, Kageyama making himself comfortable in the kitchen. 

"She's asleep at this moment, but she trusts Kuroo more than any of us," Kuroo's partner, Oikawa Tooru stated, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. "She wouldn't let any of us get close to her when she first came." 

"I would imagine after what she's been through," Tsukishima sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"What did she go through?" Ushijima, questioned, curious about the girl that's in the dorm. 

"You'll have to wait until she's being questioned," Tsukishima hissed, not wanting to reveal the things that [Name] went through. It's her job to decide if she want to tell them what she's been through. "Anyways, Kageyama is an old friend of hers. She's the girl that's been missing for almost 4 years."

"[Last Name] [Name]!" Daichi shouted, his eyes widening. Kuroo and Oikawa let out an _'ooohh'_ , remembering that they were assigned to that case, but could never find any traces to her. 

"Yeah. I was the last person to talk to her before she got kidnapped," Kageyama stated, looking down in sadness. He missed talking to his best friend and hanging out with her. He missed the times where she spoke about Red and how he's been growing up. Especially those arguments over nothing and the teasing. "I'm glad she's alive."

"Well, I'll go wake her up," Tsukishima said, walking towards the hallway and to Kuroo's bedroom. He's been to the dorm so many times that he knows the whole place by memory, but none of that really matters to Tsukishima. He opened the door, noticing [Name] asleep on the bed and he stood by her. "[Name], wake up."

"Huh?" You asked, opening your eyes slowly and seeing Tsukishima. "Suki?" He nodded his head, helping you sit against the bed board. He removed the blankets, the blood staining the white bandages and your black eye still bruised. "I look ugly."

"No, just a little tired," Tsukishima joked, getting a light chuckle out of you. He started to tend to your wounds, doing a lot better job than Kuroo did. "How are you feeling?"

"Empty. Riley was killed because he tried protecting me from R-Ryota," you whispered, looking down with a blank stare. Tsukishima glanced at you, seeing the brightness in your eyes gone completely. He guessed that Riley passing was a way of breaking you completely even if Osamu didn't have any intentions for it. "Ri-Riley was supposed to be here with me, Suki." 

Tsukishima stayed quiet, listening to you while he cleaned and wrapped your leg. He didn't realize that Riley passing broken you down so much. He's just happy that you're not there near Osamu anymore. Once he finished with treating you, he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him, noticing Bokuto and Kuroo smirking at Tsukishima.

"Suki," Bokuto, the two toned hair male, and Kuroo mocked, smirking at Tsukishima. 

"Don't call me that. Only she can," Tsukishima hissed, glaring harshly at the two men. The two men shouted, Tsukishima walking back into the living room. "Kageyama, you can go see her. She'll be happy to see you. Most likely make her day." Kageyama nodded his head, speed walking towards Kuroo's bedroom.

You heard the door open, noticing a male with dark hair and dark, blue eyes that you could never forget. Your eyes widen, a smile spreading across your face and the male returned your smile. "Tobio!" You got out the bed, running over to Kageyama and wrapping your arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"I did too, stupid. I wanted to search for you, but there were no traces at all," Kageyama mused, hugging you tightly. He felt thankful, feeling better knowing that you're safe and alive. Just hugging you feels like a dream to Kageyama, your presence impacted his life greatly and when you weren't there, he stopped acting like himself. 

***

"Are you together with that person?" You questioned, you and Kageyama sitting on the bed. You've told Kageyama what you've been through and he's rubbed your back, showing you comfort. You wanted to know about Kageyama's life and what he's been going through because he's done more with his life than you have. 

"Who?"

"Your partner! The one with orange hair!" You chuckled, Kageyama's face paled.

"Stupid! I'm not romantically attracted to him!" Kageyama shouted, blushing heavily. You tilted your head, giving him a questioning stare and he shook his head rapidly. "He's annoying!"

"You wouldn't know, Tobio," you grumbled, pouting slightly. "I'm sure it'll happen one day."

"That day would be when the sun touches the Earth," Kageyama remarked, scowling at you. "Anyways, you should meet the others. I promise you that they'll really nice and won't lay a hand on you." You nodded your head, both of you leaving Kuroo's bedroom and going into the living room.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa sitting on the couch and playing video games while Daichi and Ushijima sitting at the kitchen table. All of them looked up at you, seeing you hide behind Kageyama and Tsukishima chuckled, sitting in a single couch chair and his limps spread out. Kageyama stepped aside, letting the others see you clearly. 

"Uh, H-Hello, I-I'm [Last Name] [N-Name]," you muttered, looking down at the ground and twiddling with your thumbs. The others blushed, thinking your actions are the most cutest thing they've seen. "T-Thank y-you for letting m-me stay." 

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to meet ya!" Bokuto shouted, smiling at you excitedly.

"Oikawa Tooru, at your service," Oikawa said, giving you a wink.

"I've already introduced myself," Kuroo chuckled, giving you a smirk.

"Daichi Sawamura," Daichi said, nodding his head and cutting up the vegetables. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, we'll do our best to take care of you for the week," Ushijima said, not looking up from his paperwork. 

"I'll stop by to see how things are going," Tsukishima said, standing up from his spot and stretching his back. You nodded your head, watching Tsukishima walk towards the door and Kageyama ruffled your hair, giving you a smile. The two males leaving the large door and the other guys went back to doing their thing, but Bokuto felt like having you join them on the couch.

"Hey [Last Name], come join us," Bokuto said, patting the space between him and Kuroo. You walked over to them slowly, sitting more closer to Kuroo and you watched the three of them play the zombie game Osamu and Tadao played. Three screens, but showing different places in the map. "Have you played this before?"

"N-No, but Ryota and Tadao would. Ryota owes him a thousands dollars," you said, thinking it's the most normal thing to say. You didn't notice the odd stares that Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa gave you. All three of them shook their heads to snap themselves out of their shook state and continued to play the game. 

"Sorry if my room was a mess," Kuroo laughed, giving you a glance then back at the screen. You shook your head, giving him a soft smile. 

"It's okay. Sorry if I'm too close to you," you mumbled, looking down at your lap and Kuroo chuckled to himself, thinking you're so quiet and polite. 

"It's fine, really. If it makes you feel safer and comfortable, then go for it, but the guys will do their best to help you feel that way too," Kuroo explained, giving you a kind smile. You blushed, nodding your head and Kuroo ruffled your hair. 

"How about tomorrow me and you get new clothes?" Oikawa asked, looking over his shoulder at you. He noticed the tiny twinkle in your eyes when he said 'new clothes' and he knew you'd start warming up to him pretty soon. I mean, who wouldn't? Oikawa is just too precious and cute, honestly a little too much of flirting also. Guess you can say that God put too much flirting sprinkles in Oikawa's bowl. 

"Dinner's ready!" Daichi called, the smell of ramen noodles and fresh vegetables filled your nose. The smell making your mouth water and the guys paused the game. You and the others went to the kitchen table, Ushijima putting away his papers while Daichi put the large bowl on the table. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Ready for the mall, [Name]?" Oikawa asked, both him and Kuroo waiting outside Kuroo's bedroom. After breakfast, [Name] went to go change in Kuroo's room with some of his clothes and Kuroo let her pick anything of his. Kuroo doesn't really mind, but he knows his size is too big for [Name]'s figure. Hopefully, after getting her clothes, she'll be more comfortable around them and will be happy with herself. 

"Do you think she'll want make up?" Kuroo asked, leaning against the wall. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders, having a little bit of experience with make up because his older sister used to be so into it. Kuroo doesn't have a clue how long girls will shop and how much it'll cost, but how much it'll cost won't matter to Kuroo. As long as you're excited and happy, then he should be too. 

The bedroom door opened, revealing you in a long, black T-shirt that belongs to Kuroo. It raised a little bit above your knees, but overall, Oikawa and Kuroo thought you looked so adorable. "I'm ready. S-Sorry about the long wait," you mumbled, looking down and twiddling with your thumbs.

"Don't be sorry. Now, let's go to the mall to get you the things you need or want," Oikawa laughed, seeing the twinkle in your eyes. All three of you left the dorm, Oikawa pressing a button and the garage opened up.

Your eyes widen, seeing many vehicles that must belong to the guys. A mustang, motorcycle, Chevy impala, Jeep, and a Camaro. You didn't think the guys would have such nice vehicles. Oikawa and Kuroo walked over to the black mustang, Kuroo holding the door open for you. You didn't think they'd have so much space in their garage to hold five cars. 

You jogged over to them, getting in the car and Kuroo closed the door. Oikawa started the engine, pulling out the garage and driveway. "How do you guys have nice mobiles?" You questioned, admiring the inside of the mustang. 

"Ah, well, we saved up the money," Kuroo answered, a smirk on his face. "Mine is the motorcycle. This baby here in Oikawa's. Bokuto's is the Jeep while Ushijima have the Chevy Impala 1967 which he got from his parents. Daichi has the Camaro." You nodded your head, a smile on your face. You're not one for cars or anything, but you know a nice car. "I usually work in the garage on days off." 

"Enough about us. What would you like, [Name]?" Oikawa asked, looking in the rear view mirror at you. "Any place you want to go first?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but is it fine if I see anything that catches my eye?" You questioned, looking down then back up to meet Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa felt his breath hitch in his throat. Your eyes. They hold a pain, but yet a determine and glower look in them. 

"S-Sure," Oikawa laughed, trying to get the image of your eyes out his mind. He held himself back from looking back in the mirror to get another glimpse of your eyes. 

  
***

Your eyes widen, standing in the giant indoors mall. You circled around, noticing all the stores and a smile spread across your face. You felt happy since you've haven't been shopping in a long time nor been in a mall. Oikawa and Kuroo chuckled, smiling at your expression and watching your eyes light up. 

"Shall we start?" Kuroo questioned, catching your attention and you nodded your head.

You basically dragged the two men almost everywhere. Oikawa and Kuroo carried all your bags for you, either one of them not getting tired. They enjoyed the happy expression plastered onto your face and they couldn't really tell you no. Besides, they have enough money for the next couple of months. You bought all kinds of clothes. Jeans, sweat pants, shorts, pjs, shirts, t-shirts, and shoes. 

They only thing was you were embarrass when they joined you on going to Victoria Secret. You were a blushing mess, Oikawa and Kuroo watching you pick out your undergarments, but they didn't say any comments. Usually, Osamu would buy your undergarments and you wouldn't even know which one until last minute. Kuroo would sometimes put his thought around here and there of the clothing. 

After a while of shopping, Oikawa decided to take you to a make up store while Kuroo went to the bathroom. Oikawa put the bags down, leading you towards one of the counters with foundation. You have a basic idea make up, but you weren't one to put it on nor play around with it. 

"Would you let me do your make up?" Oikawa asked, noticing you stare at the different tones of foundation. You nodded your head, Oikawa letting you sit down on a near by chair. "I used to work here in my teens so you don't have to worry about anything." 

You nodded your head, letting Oikawa do your make up. Oikawa picked all the right colors for you, both his wrists having different colors of eye shadow and lip stick on it. He treated you with gentle care, not putting too much or too less, but just right. Oikawa stepped back, finishing his masterpiece and he put his hands on his hips proudly. 

"Well, take a look," Oikawa offered, picking up the hand mirror and handing it to you. You held the mirror, your eyes widening at your appearance. You looked amazing! You wouldn't mind letting Oikawa do your make up again, but just as a one time thing each month. "I think this is my best work yet."

"Who knew this job would ever come in handy, huh?" Kuroo chuckled, walking over to you and Oikawa. Oikawa glared at Kuroo, crossing his arms. "Why did you even get this as your first job anyways?"

"My sister," Oikawa confessed, a slight blush on his face as you three left the store. "She always put on make up and I'd sometimes help." 

"Weak," Kuroo joked, letting out a laugh and Oikawa punched his shoulder. You smiled, walking between the two men as they continued to bicker. You felt safe with them, watching the smirk disappear from either Kuroo's or Oikawa's face when one of them said a good comeback.


	12. Chapter Twelve

You left Kuroo's bedroom, wearing a large T-shirt that he let you keep. Kuroo usually sleeps on the living room couch or the couch in his bedroom, but mostly the living room couch. You know that him and Oikawa went off to the police station as well as Bokuto and the only reason you know is because those three are so loud. You stepped in the living room, hearing nothing, but silence. 

"Good morning, [Last Name]!" 

You let out a scream, looking over to the source of the voice and seeing Daichi. He looked quite panicked from your scream, but you let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, y-you just scared me is all. A-Ah, good morning."

"Would you like something to drink during this beautiful morning?" Daichi asked, you looked over to the sliding glass door and noticed the bright day outside. You nodded your head, sitting down on the couch.

"Green tea, p-please," you answered, Daichi let out a hum and went back into the kitchen. You're still a little jumpy around him, but overall you know he's a good guy from how Kuroo talks of him. You decided to make a conversation with him and you went to the dining table near the kitchen. 

"I'm not much of a tea guy, but Ushijima is," Daichi chuckled, you noticed the open cabinet and seeing multiple boxes with different types of tea. You smiled to yourself, thinking that Ushijima was more of a man who takes his coffee black while Daichi is the tea man, but you guessed you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. "He's actually in his room doing work." 

Daichi stood by the stove, making pancakes and you observed him. You ponder what job he has in the police station and what made him want to join the force. You want to ask him the questions, but you don't want to annoy him. Daichi placed the cup of tea in front of you, you muttered him a thank you and he gave you a bright smile.

"If you're wondering, but it's probably obvious, Kuroo and Oikawa are detectives, Bokuto is swat team officer, Ushijima is a crime scene investigator, and I have the most lamest job, a police officer," Daichi explained, you frowned at that.

Being a police officer could be dangerous, but there's ups and downs to it. Like there's some police officers who are corrupt and there's some who want to do good. 

"I-I don't think that's lame," you mumbled, Daichi turning off the stove and he turned to face you. He stared at you with wide eyes and you avoided his gaze by looking down at your cup. "I-I mean, police officers risk their lives and can be killed in duty. A-A lot of police officers don't get enough appreciation, but I think being a police officer is cool. Saving people isn't what I saw a-a lot." 

"T-Thank you, [Last Name]," Daichi stuttered, a blush coating his cheeks. You took a sip of your drink, Daichi letting out a cough and he walked passed you. "I-I'll get Ushijima to join us for breakfast." 

***

You sat in the living room, staring out the sliding glass door and remembering all the few good times with Osamu. You felt bad a little, knowing that he must be freaking out that you escaped and probably punishing someone. He must hate you for leaving, but you needed to leave. You know he's going to show up one day and probably take you by force. 

You didn't notice Ushijima walk past the living room to the kitchen. He glanced at you, sitting down at the dining table and his gaze staring at the back of your head. "Something the matter?" You jumped, looking behind you to see Ushijima glance at you then back at what he's doing. 

"O-Oh, no. Just zoning out," you confessed, Ushijima writing on some paper. 

"Do you know what job I do, [Last Name]?" Ushijima asked, you nodded your head and Ushijima's face remained neutral. "Do you know what it means?" You shook your head, getting a little quiet laugh from Ushijima. "Well, it's basically I spend my whole job in processing crime scenes. Like, I collect and examine things that were found in a crime scene for example a murder scene. If the suspect left behind a gun, I'd collect it and examine it in the lab back at the station and possible finger prints, hair, or fiber to identify the suspect." 

"I-Isn't that stressful?" You inquired, tilting your head and raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course," Ushijima chuckled, a smile forming on his lips. "I was the one to investigate your crime scene when you were kidnapped, but all I could find was your hair." You looked down in sadness, knowing that they might have given up on finding you. "Ah, don't look so depressed, I kept your files in case something came up, but I didn't have any leads." 

You nodded your head, Ushijima went back to his work and you laid down on the couch. Ushijima stood up, disappearing down the hallway and to his bedroom. You didn't hear his bedroom door open or close, Ushijima came back in the living room and turned on the TV. He sat down at the end of the couch, watching a documentary on Killer Whales. 

"D-Do you like whales?" You questioned, your eyes glued to the TV screen. 

"Yeah. I've always wanted to see one up close, but never had the chance to," Ushijima explained, you nodded your head. Secretly, you're in love with whales. You don't know why you're obsess with them, but you always wanted to touch a whale. It's your dream to. 

"I love whales, but never had a-a chance to see one t-too," you added, Ushijima smiled to himself. Maybe once you get your life situated, you'll go whale watching to see one or at least touch one. Sure, you raised a baby lion, but you've always loved whales.

"How about one day when I'm free of work, we'll both go whale watching together," Ushijima said, smiling at you and you nodded your head, a small smile on your face. Ushijima chuckled, seeing the excited look in your eyes when he said that. You couldn't wait to see a whale. You love whales. Whales are the best. The author will stop with the whales even though she's absolutely obsess with whales.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

You stood in the kitchen, making a cup of tea for you since Daichi and the rest, excluding Bokuto, are working their shifts today. You don't know where he is because when you left the bedroom, he wasn't in the living room and you didn't hear any ruckus. You decided just to be in your own space until he makes the move to talk to you. You aren't desperate to have someone to talk to you because you hardly had anyone to talk to back at Osamu's. You finished making your tea, sitting on the couch without the TV playing.

The front door open, loud panting could be heard and you glanced over, seeing a sweaty Bokuto. He flashed you a bright smile, wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist. "Good morning, [Name]!" Bokuto beamed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. You watched him gulp down the drink. "Anywhere you'd like to visit or see?"

"Good morning, B-Bokuto. I'd l-like to go to the zoo i-if that's okay," you demanded, but you didn't really mean to be so assertive. Bokuto put down the drink, tilting his head and thinking for a moment. He started calling you by your first name recently, but you rather be called by your first name. You just don't want to make the others uncomfortable.

"Sure! I don't see why not and besides, I need a little break," Bokuto chuckled, a smile spread across your face and Bokuto chuckled to himself, thinking you're the cutest thing. "Well, let's get ready so we can head out." You put your cup on the coffee table, jogging over to Kuroo's bedroom and Bokuto followed behind you to get to his own bedroom. 

***

You and Bokuto arrived at the zoo, using his Jeep to get there. Both of you wore casual clothing since it's a nice day out and you're really excited. Hopefully, the staff will recognize you and you might see Red. You haven't told Bokuto your real purpose on coming to the zoo, but you want to see his expression when he finds out you raised a lion. You two walked towards the entrance, Bokuto pulling out his wallet first. 

"B-Bokuto!" You yelped, watching him hand a 50 dollar bill to the staff. "You didn't have to pay for me."

"It's fine, [Name], but in return, I want you to call me Kou," Bokuto stated, giving you a smile and walking into the zoo. Blood rush to your cheeks, you looked down to hide your blush as you followed after the two colored hair male. "Well, what do you wanna see first?" 

"The lions, but I know where they are," you said, grabbing Bokuto's wrist. You went off towards the location of the lions habitat, knowing where every habitat is even though it's a large zoo. Bokuto smiled to himself, seeing the excited look in your eyes and he ponder if you like zoos or just that you've always wanted to visit one. 

Once you two made it to the habitat, you let go of Bokuto's wrist and went over to the railing, a great distance between the railing and the actual habitat. Your eyes darted around, looking for at least a figure moving until you heard a loud roar and your eyes widen. You turned your head to the noise, seeing a full grown male lion laying on a rock. 

"Red!!" You yelled, the lion lifted its head and looked towards you. "Red!!" The lion let out a small roar, getting up on his all fours and walked towards you. A smile spread across your face, seeing Red and he let out another roar. 

Bokuto stared at you with shock and amazement. He didn't think you knew the lion nor did you raise one. Bokuto watched the tears roll down your cheeks, he guessed that you grew attach to the lion before you were taken away by Osamu. Bokuto walked over to you, putting his hand on top of yours that's on the railing. Red let out a growl, almost glaring at Bokuto and Bokuto removed his hand from yours. 

"Do... Do you want to see him up close?" Bokuto questioned, you nodded your head and grabbed his wrist again, walking some place. You lead Bokuto to one of the staff, the staff remembering you and letting you go to the lion's habitat. 

Bokuto stayed back, letting you go into the cage and to the habitat. A staff handed Bokuto a tranquilizer gun and Bokuto raised an eyebrow, looking over at the staff. 

"Red has been known to possibly attack anyone who comes close to him," the staff explained, shrugging his shoulders and Bokuto's eyes widen. "But it's [Last Name]. She can probably get him to calm down, but use that if needed." Bokuto stared down at the gun, wondering how the staff know he's in the force. "We'll make sure no civilians come by the habitat." 

You looked around, being in the actual habitat and you noticed Red slowly walking towards you. You got down on your knees, letting Red circle around you and you rolled onto your back. Red let out a low growl, walking over to you and laying on top of you. You let out a laugh, feeling Red's rough tongue against your face. 

"I missed you too!" You giggle, Red getting off you and you got up, standing up. Red jumped up on you, putting his large paws on your shoulders and you returned his hug.

"You okay, [N-Name]?" Bokuto yelled, sounding panic. 

"Yeah, Boku- Kou!" You yelled, correcting yourself. "Come and meet Red, Kou! He's the sweetest thing ever!" Bokuto hesitated, knowing that touching the fur of a lion is cool, but being attack by one isn't that cool. Bokuto let out a sigh, putting the tranquilizer down and he walked over into the habitat.

Red jumped off of you, standing in front of you protectively and growling at Bokuto. Bokuto glanced at you, wondering if he should run away like a baby or stay where he is and possibly be attacked. You motioned Bokuto to walk and Bokuto did, but slowly. 

"K-Kou, he won't attack you since I'm here," you chuckled, Bokuto nodded his head and walked over to you normally. You grabbed Bokuto's hand, slowly putting it on Red's head and Bokuto tensed up. "See, Red is a sweetheart." 

"Only because you're here," Bokuto said, a smile on his face and feeling the soft fur of Red's mane. You smiled, gazing down at Red and Bokuto couldn't help, but glance down at you. He smiled to himself, thinking that you look better with a smile then a blank look. He's finding himself starting to like you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be more chapters with Red
> 
> Next five chapters will be the questioning and more relationships building


	14. Chapter Fourteen

You sat in a metal, grey chair with a matching table in front of you. Luckily, your hands aren't cuffed to the table like the police do the criminals. You looked around the room, seeing a mirror and seeing your reflection, but you know that it's a two way mirror and there's most likely someone standing behind the mirror. 

You don't know who's going to question you, but you know it's not Ushijima, Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, or Daichi. They explained to you that they're not gonna question you, but will be stopping by and watching through the mirror if they have time. You're a little anxious to see who's going to question you, but you just hope it's someone who will be kind to you. You're most likely need a box of tissues if you get emotional.

You heard the door open, you glanced over and your eyes widening. The person that walked in is a man with light grey hair and a mole under his left eye. He held a sweet smile on his face, wearing black slacks and a white long sleeve shirt. He sat down across from you, intertwining his hands on the table.

You wondered if he's the one the higher ups are giving you only because he seems like the sweetest thing. You slightly narrowed your eyes at him, putting your guard up. You don't want to look vulnerable in front of someone with a sweet personality on the outside, but a terrible person on the inside. What if this man asks you questions that's not about you or Osamu, which you highly doubt, but the thought is still in your mind. 

"My name is Sugawara Koshi, but you can call me whatever you'd like. I wish for you to cooperate with us willingly or we would use techniques that we'd rather not use. Anyways, how did Osamu start to notice you?" Sugawara asked, holding a sweet smile on his face the whole time. You noticed the way his voice dropped a little when he said ' _techniques that we'd rather not use'._

"I wouldn't know. The day Ryota took me I had to return home after being with Tobi," you started, holding your slight glare at Sygawara. "I don't recall meeting Ryota before that, but I've haven't really looked into the past since being with Ryota." 

"Has he ever discussed any business with you?" Sugawara questioned, you let out a bitter laugh. He rose an eyebrow, dropping his smile. 

"Depends on what kind of business," you stated, putting your hands on the table and looking at them. "If it's about his connections, then no, but if it's about his friends, a little. Besides, he didn't like putting me in danger or scaring me." 

"Let's talk about the connections with his friends," Sugawara demanded, you nodded your head and looked down. You let out a little sigh.

"Well, Ryota and his close buddies would have a little party consisting of games like pool or cards," you started, looking to the side and avoiding Sugawara's stare. "His buddies would bring in any prostitute and there's me, the queen you can say. They'd discuss anything that has been happening, but wouldn't formally address what the subject is because they'd use some sort of code only they understand. If his buddies wouldn't bring any girls, their eyes would be on me the whole time and Ryota knows that I'm uncomfortable, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Do you know why he wouldn't?" Sugawara inquired.

"He... He has a hard time expressing his feelings about certain things sometimes," you answered, looking down in sadness. 

"How is he with you?" Sugawara asked, earning a small smile from you. 

"At first, it wasn't the best, but yet the best in my situation. He didn't hit me, but he did force himself on my during my first year with him," you explained, Sugawara gave you a pity smile. "He didn't start opening up to me, but he bought me things like clothes and stuff I need." 

_The Guys POV_

"What about your daily life? What was it like in his home?" Sugawara questioned. Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi, Ushijima, and Bokuto stood outside the room in the hall. They all looked at you through the two way mirror. They didn't know what you've been through, but they're curious about you. 

"Boring. Didn't do much at all. Tsukishima checked up on me at least one every two weeks. Ryota would cuddle with me at night after he's stressed from work, but I mostly spent my time in the grand hall and staring out the window," [Name] explained, Kuroo and the others could hear the sad tone in her voice, noticing the dead look in her eyes. 

"It's sad that she went through that," Oikawa mumbled, earning nods from the guys or a hum in agreement. 

"But it makes her stronger that she survived," Bokuto added, putting his hands in his slacks pockets. 

"How would you describe Osamu's feelings and relationship towards you?" Sugawara inquired, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. 

"He's in love with me. He wanted me comfortable around him, but it took time, but he was willing to be patient," [Name] started, a small smile on her face with her head tilted to the side. "He was always affectionate with me and wanted to protect me. He knew that his men would take me for advantage so Ryota would give me advice." 

"How about his men? How did they treat you and Osamu?" 

Kuroo noticed [Name]'s eyes widen at the question. Watching as she had an inner battle within her mind and Kuroo knows there's something that happened. He wonders what happened, but he's most curious about if you'll tell Sugawara. 

"Half. Half of them actually treated me with kindness, but I always thought it was that they didn't want me to tell Ryota that they treated me badly. The other half didn't really treat me with kindness or approach me," [Name] stated, looking down with her eyebrows scrunched. "They only like me because they saw me as a sexual toy for them, but they only looked. One of Ryota's right hand men, Ryusei actually r-r-raped me in the kitchen." 

The guys' eyes widen, all of them wanting to run into the room and give you a giant hug. Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what it's like to go through that experience, but would still like to support you. Oikawa crossed his arms, looking down in anger on how a man could just do that. Bokuto felt like leaving the station to go find Ryusei and beat him to a pulb. Ushijima held a face of a murder, gritting his teeth. Daichi just wants to put Ryusei behind bars for the rest of his life. 

"Ryota didn't find out until the day I escaped. I didn't suffer a terrible beating, but just a few bruises. It wasn't the first time Ryota has hit me, but I was shocked to find out that he would lay his hands on me," [Name] stated, wiping away a tear that escaped from her eye. 

"Have you seen someone be killed?" Sugawara questioned, you nodded your head. 

"First one and a half years, I've seen people die, but after a while, the killings stopped becoming common," [Name] explained, Kuroo and the others kept themselves calm and collected, listening to the conversation. "The most recent one I've seen was this year, during a party. A rookie walked in on Ryota making out with me in the second grand hall and Ryota was already upset with being interrupted. The rookie made a comment about me and Ryota shot him through the head." 

"Osamu doesn't like it when there's a comment about you?" Sugawara asked, you nodded your head. "Like what kind of comment?"

"Sexual ones. Ryota would leave marks on my neck and chest so everyone knows that I'm only his," [Name] explained, looking at Sugawara directly for the first time. 

"What are the names of his buddies?" Sugawara inquired, holding a pen in his hand.

"Haruto, Soma, Minato, and Yuto," [Name] answered, without hesitating. 

"Do you think she has something against them?" Daichi asked, looking at his friends. 

"Most likely. You can see the fire burning in her eyes," Oikawa claimed, watching as [Name] didn't look away from Sugawara's gaze. 

"Well, this is going to end soon, but before that you'll be living in a house by yourself and you can go back to your daily life like before. You'll be able to enter the house in three days," Sugawara explained, [Name] nodded her head in understanding. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about or want?" 

"I'm positive that Ryota will come after me no matter what and if I choose to go back to Ryota, I don't want the police interfering with me going back to him," [Name] stated strongly, giving Sugawara a glare. 

"Why go back?"

"It's not your business to know. It's my personal reason," [Name] hissed, glaring harshly at Sugawara. "If I go back, I promise I won't tell him anything that has happened here." 

Sugawara nodded his head, him and [Name] stood up. Sugawara walked over to the door, opening it and letting [Name] walk through it first. Sugawara gave her a gentle smile as she passed by him.

  
_Your POV_

You stood in the hall, seeing Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi, Ushijima, and Bokuto standing in the hall. You wonder if they heard your whole conversation with Sugawara. You gave them a small wave, Bokuto walking over to you and he pulled you into a quick hug. You flinched from the contact, usually flinching from physical contact with any humans. 

The others joined in on the hug, giving you a hug and you returned Bokuto's hug slowly. You cried softly on Bokuto's chest, feeling him rub your back. You missed the comfort and support. You still haven't told them everything, but you don't want to go into detail with a lot of things. 

You started to break down. Letting out all the emotions that you've held in and you honestly didn't expect yourself to let it all out. The guys gave you comfort, knowing that you're not used to physical contact, but this is the first time they've hugged you. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

[Name] returned back to the dorm, the guys and Sugawara went into the Oikawa's office, all of them having their arms crossed. They didn't want anyone walking in on their conversations about the case and [Name]. All of them held a focused expression, looking down at the ground or having their arms crossed. 

"Well, where should we start first?" Sugawara questioned, looking at the guys' faces one at a time. 

Kuroo let out a sigh, his arms crossed and he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, let's start with the connections Osamu has. She told us the names and if we get them, we'll be able to knock out everything that's making Osamu the big dog." 

"That's good, but we don't have any leads on the other guys," Oikawa retorted, letting out a sigh as well. He doesn't want to go in blind and lose more officers. "You know how many men we've lost since we raided Osamu?" 

"More than 20, including Semi and Aone," Ushijima stated, remembering the look of sorrow and horror when he told Semi's parents and girlfriend. Ushijima didn't just lose a friend, but he lost a friend that he considered his best friend, but never had the chance to tell Semi. 

"We can't lose anymore officers," Daichi stated, looking down in sadness. 

"We're gonna need [Name] to come back so she can explain the faces of the men and her rapist," Sugawara explained, crossing one leg over the other as he relaxed into the chair. "It's depressing knowing that happened to her."

"If we find him, I want to be the one to ' _talk_ ' with him," Bokuto growled, punching his fist into his palm, a dangerous look in his eyes. "No woman should ever be treated like that."

"I agree with you, but what are we going to do with Osamu?" Oikawa inquired, raising an eyebrow. "He's going to come after [Name]. We're going to need to have cameras at her place, but need someone with her 24/7. And besides, I don't think Osamu is the only one who's going to want her." 

"Why do you say that?" Sugawara asked, looking over at Oikawa.

"Because the man who raped her and Osamu's buddies. If she said that she is seen as a sexual object not only by Osamu's men, but his buddies as well. I think they'll do anything they want to get to the top," Oikawa explained, furrowing his eyebrows. "I bet there's others coming after her, but we just need to be cautious." 

"Who's off this coming week?" Sugawara questioned, looking around at the men in the office with him. 

"I am, but I have to do paper work," Kuroo answered, everyone looking over at him. "I'll stay over at her place, but she will most likely not be comfortable with me."

"That's bull and you know it," Ushijima claimed, letting out a low chuckle. "The day she came over, she stayed with you and didn't leave you until she started warming up to all of us. Who else is off?" 

"They gave me two weeks off since I got shot in the shoulder," Bokuto confessed, lifting his short sleeve shirt to reveal his ~~toned arm~~ bullet wound. 

"Well, you two stay with her and if she wants to go out, let her. She deserves it and be cautious with your surroundings," Sugawara ordered, getting nods from Bokuto and Kuroo. Both of them are actually looking forward to staying at [Name]'s place and seeing what it's like. "After she settles in, we'll question her again and for now, we'll try to look for any leads." 

***

You laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling while Kuroo played on the PS4 and Bokuto off in his room. The others are off at work and you want to do something. You want to go outside and possibly visit the beach and the pier. You tapped Kuroo's shoulder, getting a hum out the man. "Can we do something today?"

"Like what?"

"Like walk along the pier," you answered, Kuroo paused the game. 

"Sure. I'll tell Bokuto and we'll meet in the garage," Kuroo grunted, standing up from the floor. You let out a squeal of delight and got off the couch, walking towards the door in the kitchen that leads to the garage. You felt happy, knowing that you'll see the beach after a long time and that you'll see all the entertainment on the pier. You stood by Bokuto's Jeep, waiting for the two men to hurry it up. 

"Sorry for the wait," Bokuto said, walking into the garage with Kuroo. Bokuto got into his Jeep, Kuroo sitting in the passenger seat while you sat in the back. Both of them wore T shirts that showed off their toned arms and Bokuto's tattoo that most likely stretched to his back because you see it it on his shoulder blade. "Ready to hit the beach, [Name]?" 

You nodded your head, Bokuto smirking at your expression and he started the engine. The opening of the garage opened, Bokuto pulling out the garage and driving down the street. You enjoyed the air hitting your face and coursing through your hair as well. Bokuto had the doors off his Jeep, Kuroo being the one who puts the doors on and off the Jeep. 

Kuroo chuckled, having sun glasses rest on the bridge of his nose and he glanced at your expression on the rear view mirror. He smiled to himself, knowing that you're enjoying being out and finally being able to go somewhere. Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, a habit of his that he does when he's stressed or just relax. 

Bokuto kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing in the rear view mirror to see how you're doing. Bokuto has one hand on the wheel, his sun glasses resting on top of his head and his hair completely down. He didn't feel like putting anything in his hair. He wonders why you want to go to the beach and the pier so bad. 

Bokuto parked the Jeep in a parking lot with less cars, but it's far away from the pier. You quickly jumped out the Jeep, Bokuto and Kuroo getting out as well. You two walked on the sidewalk, you between them and glancing at the booths that has paintings or either jewelry that's handmade with no jewels on it. You're not a big fan of wearing jewelry, but if it's a present, you'll wear it regularly. 

You three walked on the side walk, you stopped in your tracks and stared off into the ocean. You noticed the surfers and you know how to surf, but you rather do that later in the day. You caught up with Kuroo and Bokuto, walking onto the pier and you notice a big crowd. You heard a wonderful voice coming from the crowd and you jogged over, ignoring the calls from Bokuto and Kuroo. 

You pushed through the crowd gently, seeing a man hold a guitar in his arms and playing a familiar tune. Say Something. You know that song. You remember the song before you got kidnapped by Osamu. 

"I know nothing at all," the man sang, you completely enthrall with his voice. You could hear the hurt in his voice, you ponder what he went through. You decided to step up and help this man earn money. The only way you know that he's earning money is by the hat on the floor next to him.

"And I will stumble and fall," you sang back, the man's eyes widening and he gave you a small smile. You walked over to him, standing next to him. "I'm still learning to love." You looked down, a sad smile on your face. Your singing matched with him and his guitar playing. "Just starting to crawl."

Bokuto's and Kuroo's eyes widen, not knowing that you had such a beautiful voice. Who knew, though. Someone stuck in a mansion and went through what you did. Both of them smiled to themselves, deciding to join the show and just listen to your beautiful voice. 

"Say something, I'm giving up on you," you and the man sang, him playing the guitar perfectly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you." A couple of people came by and put at least a 5 dollars or a little bit more. You felt good, knowing that you've helped this man even if it was just a little bit.

After you and the man finished the song, the crowd started clapping and you gave the man a bow, walking towards Bokuto and Kuroo. They flashed you a bright smile, you gave them a tiny smile. "Can we walk along the beach?" You questioned, both of them nodded their heads.

You three left the pier, walking along the beach and you noticed a store. You let out a gasp, pointing at the store and Bokuto nodded his head. You jogged off to the store, both Bokuto and Kuroo following after you with their long strides. Once you entered the store, Bokuto and Kuroo waiting outside the store. 

Bokuto watched the surfers, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Who knew she could sing?" 

"We don't know a lot about her in the first place," Kuroo stated, both of them heard a little bell and they turned their heads to see you exit the store in a swimsuit that covers your whole body and a surfboard in your arms. "Surfing?" You nodded your head, smiling nervously. "Go for it."

You let out a cheer, jogging off to the shore while Bokuto and Kuroo hanged back. Both of them watched you surf, not knowing you could also surf, but they have to remind themselves that they don't know you or anything else about you. 

"I wonder how she learned how to surf," Kuroo said out loud, deciding to voice his thoughts. 

"Maybe when she was younger?" Bokuto questioned, knowing that Kuroo doesn't even know the answer to his question. 

"Eh, once she's more open with us we can talk with her more," Kuroo stated, shrugging his shoulders. He's amazed at how you didn't fall off the board yet. Even when you finished riding out the wave, you'd crouch on your board and wait for the next wave like the other surfers. 

"Yeah," Bokuto sighed. 

Bokuto's and Kuroo's eyes widen, watching you fall off the board and the wave crashing down on you. Both of them waited for a moment, their eyebrows scrunched and just waiting for you to surface. Only problem is, you didn't come to the surface and that caused Kuroo to scream out your name, running into the ocean.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kuroo threw his shirt off, feeling the water hit his legs and he jumped in, swimming to the spot he last saw you. He felt worried. Scared. He hopes you're okay. He hopes that luck is on his side for the day and the water finally reached to his neck. Kuroo noticed your board off to the side, but your figure is nowhere to be seen. Kuroo went underneath, holding his breath and his eyes widen, seeing your body just floating there. Kuroo swam over to your body, wrapping his arm around your waist and swimming to the surface. Kuroo ponders what made you freeze up and fall off your board. Did you see something that made you freeze up?

Kuroo let out a gasp of breath as he finally reached the surface, swimming to shore with you in his arms. Kuroo reached the shore, carrying your body bridal and he laid you on the ground, Bokuto running over. Kuroo put his head to your chest, hearing your heartbeat and Kuroo pulled away. "I don't know how to do CPR!!" 

"What?!" Bokuto yelled, shooked that his best friend doesn't know simple CPR. 

"What the hell do I do?" Kuroo yelled, panicking to himself and Bokuto pushed him away from your body. Bokuto opened your mouth, holding your nose and giving a blow onto your mouth. Bokuto pulled away, both his hands on your chest and giving you two hard, fast pushes. Kuroo watched Bokuto repeat this action again and when Bokuto pulled away, you let out a cough with water coming out your mouth. 

"[Name]!" Bokuto and Kuroo shouted, Kuroo putting a hand on your back and helping you sit up. 

"Are you okay?" Bokuto questioned, his eyebrows scrunched with worry and concern. 

"Y-Yeah... Just flashbacks," you whispered, looking out into the ocean. You remember looking at your reflection while you were riding a wave, but once you looked into your own eyes, everything just hit you like a pile of bricks. You remember falling off the board and into the water, but the rest you can't recall. 

"About what?" Kuroo inquired, tilting his head. You looked down, not wanting to respond to his question. Kuroo runs a hand through his wet hair that's falling in front of his face. "Well, I think it's time to head home." You nodded your head, Bokuto and Kuroo helping you off the sand. You don't want to tell them. You don't want to explain it and have the memory still inside your head. You don't want those thoughts invading your mind.

***  
  


You went straight to the bedroom, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo in the living room. You sat down on Kuroo's bed, holding your head in your hands and your knees to your chest. You let the tears roll freely down your cheeks, the images of Ryusei raping you, Osamu's beatings, and the image of Riley's death keep invading your mind. You don't know what to do. You gripped your hair in your hands, letting out soft whimpers because you don't want to be heard. You want to be with yourself, but that's the problem. You don't want to turn to Bokuto and Kuroo to only have them worry about you. You wish that Riley would be right here next to you on the bed, him licking your face to reassure you, but he's not on this Earth anymore.

You let out a gasp, hearing someone knock on the door and you felt your heart stop a little. "Are you okay?" You heard Bokuto ask from behind the door. You wiped away your tears fast, not wanting to make it look like you were crying. 

"Y-Yes!" You called out, cursing to yourself when you heard your own voice waver. You mentally screamed in your head, hearing the door open and Bokuto coming inside. He closed the door behind him, crossing his arms as he scared at you. "S-Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, [Name]," Bokuto stated, walking over to the bed. "I'll lend you my shoulder." You nodded your head, Bokuto sitting on Kuroo's bed with you. Bokuto slowly wrapped his arms around you, feeling you flinch in his arms and Bokuto scrunched his eyebrows. Ever so slowly, Bokuto felt your arms wrap around his neck hesitantly and he felt something wet hit his shoulder. "What's bothering you, [Name]?" 

"I-I miss my dog Riley!" You sobbed, feeling Bokuto's arms tighten around you. "I had flashbacks! O-Of being r-r-raped!" Bokuto tightened his arms around you, rubbing your back and you cried harder. "I-I...!" 

"Sssshhhh, [Name]. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," Bokuto said calmly, soothing your loud sobs. "Don't forget that you have us now and you're not alone. If you're suffering, don't suffer alone. If this happens at night, don't hesitate to wake me up and talk with me." You nodded your head, letting out soft whimpers while the tears continued to roll down your cheeks. 

"T-Thank you," you whispered, closing your eyes. Bokuto smiled to himself, falling back on Kuroo's bed with you on his chest. You fell asleep, being in Bokuto's arms with his hands resting on your waist. Bokuto didn't dare to move, thinking that he might wake you up and that's the last thing he wants. Sadly, he's not in his bedroom, but his bro's and Bokuto knows that Kuroo will probably want his room or sleep in the living room. 

Bokuto accidentally fell asleep too. He didn't expect to, but it happened and he doesn't mind. Kuroo opened the door to his bedroom, seeing you asleep on Bokuto's chest with Bokuto's arms around your waist. Kuroo smirked, crossing his arms and watching you and his bro. Kuroo chuckles, walking out the room and closing the door behind him. Kuroo laid on the couch, it's not the first time he's slept on the couch, but this time he will do it for the cute scene he had just witness. 

Kuroo wants to know what happened back at the beach, but he decides to leave that for a different day. Or Kuroo could ask Bokuto, but he rather not do that and so Kuroo will just let time do its thing. Kuroo closes his eyes, falling asleep in the dark and letting the sleep take him. Neither him nor Bokuto saw this coming. Sure, they've known you for more than a week, but they haven't expected you to freeze up like that. They just have to remind themselves that you're frail and anything could break you.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

You walk around the house, currently trying to find something to do because you're so bored and you rather not like being bored. You didn't find anyone in the kitchen or living room, but you don't know who's staying today or not. You look into the garage, seeing Kuroo by his motorcycle and just working on it. "Is it only you that's here?" 

"Yeah. I felt like touching everyone's cars up," Kuroo stated, glancing over at you. You walk over to him, crouching down and watching his hands. "Bokuto's out with a friend of his, Ushijima is at work, Oikawa is meeting up with an old friend of his too, and Daichi went to see his parents." You nodded your head, Kuroo stands up and stretched his back. You cringed when you heard the popping of his bones. "Care for a ride?" 

"I-I've never been on a motorcycle," you said, looking down. Kuroo chuckled, getting on his motorcycle and he turned to you with the sweetest smile on his face. You felt your face flush, knowing that you probably look like a tomato and you felt a lump in your throat. 

"I promise you'll be okay," Kuroo assured. He held his hand out for you. You glanced between his hand and his sweet smile. You know that behind any sweet smile, could be capable of almost anything. Osamu would give you his sweet smile and you know that he is a criminal. 

You put your hand in Kuroo's, getting on the motorcycle and you wrapped your arms around Kuroo's waist. Luckily, you don't have to hold onto the seat and you felt how hard Kuroo's stomach is. Kuroo turned the handle, staring up the engine of the motorcycle. Kuroo pulled out of the open garage, going down the street. 

You enjoyed the air hitting against your face and coursing through your hair. You kept a tight hold on Kuroo's waist and you held the smile on your face. You didn't care where you went because you were enjoying the ride. Kuroo chuckled, feeling your arms slightly tighten around him and he had a place in mind that he knows you'll like.

***  
  


You let out a gasp, your eyes widening as you stared at the scenery. Kuroo took you to a place on a cliff, but the edge of the cliff is blocked by a gate. You stayed on the motorcycle, loosening your grip around Kuroo's waist.

The wind is blowing lightly, picking up your hair and letting it fall gently. The sun is setting and reflecting against the ocean's surface. The sky is mixed with a pink, purple, and an orange. The orange closer to the sun while fading to a pink and the pink fading to the purple. The clouds being stretched out and having a little color tone to it. You couldn't help, but just admire the whole thing. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kuroo questioned. You nodded your head, Kuroo threw his other leg over so he's having his whole body face towards the scenery. "I come here sometimes and just watch the sun set. It's my first time having someone here with me." You looked over at Kuroo, your eyes widening. 

Kuroo's side view is absolutely breathtaking. The orange color tone hitting against his face and mixing in with his black hair color. You could see the same scenery in his eyes, his eyes more brighter than yours. He held a smile on his face, showing a genuine happiness. You just noticed the piercing in his ear, a black hoop on his earlobe, more on his [helix](http://www.earsurgery.co.nz/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/anatomy-labelled4.jpg) and one on his lobule, but higher up. 

Kuroo turned his head towards you, both of you just staring into each other's eyes. You felt your heart beat against your chest, hoping that Kuroo wouldn't be able to hear it and you felt your face flush from watching Kuroo lean in slowly. You slowly closed your eyes, Kuroo leaning in until his lips touched against yours. Your heart just hammering inside your chest and you hesitantly put your hands on Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo only put his hand on your thigh, not wanting to make you anymore uncomfortable. 

Tears rolled down your cheeks. Having the first kiss in a long time being gentle and soft. Kuroo didn't just force his lips on yours like Osamu did. Sure Osamu did have his sweet moments, but it surely didn't feel like the kiss Kuroo is giving you. Kuroo was about to pull away, but you raised one up behind his neck and just held him there. You don't want to forget what a gentle kiss is like yet. You know that your actions surely surprised Kuroo. 

You slowly pulled away, panting lightly and you stared down at the seat of the motorcycle. "I'm sorry about that [Name]," Kuroo said. He didn't remove his hand from your thigh and you felt such warmth from his hand. "I shouldn't have done that, but I just-"

"No, it's okay," you mumbled. You looked up at Kuroo and he slightly smiled to himself. He found you cute. The way the blush is still on your cheeks and your lips slightly puffy from the kiss. Your hair being kissed by the wind and Kuroo wiped your tears away. "It was nice. I never experienced something like that."

"Kissing?" Kuroo asked, raising his eyebrow. You shook your head.

"Yes and no. No, because Ryota never kissed me so gently and yes, because Ryota couldn't stop kissing me," You explained, Kuroo nodded his head in understanding. 

"I could see why," Kuroo whispered lowly, you didn't hear what he said. It took every single power of Kuroo's willpower to pull away, but you pulled him back into which he's sort of glad about. "Well, should we head back? I think Daichi is at least home by now making dinner." You nodded your head. Kuroo got onto the motorcycle fully and he turned the handle. 

You leaned against Kuroo's back, having your arms around his waist tightly. You couldn't believe that you kissed him. Sure, Kuroo's handsome and the others are too, but you didn't think you'd let him kiss you. You feel so embarrass. You buried your face in Kuroo's back, screaming inside your mind. God, you already miss the gentle kiss, but you can still feel his lips against your own. You want to scream at yourself for being so dumb. 

Kuroo wanted to get punched in the face. Sure, he enjoyed the kiss, but he should have asked you if you wanted to. The moment was just right and he ruined it by not asking. God, he feels like an idiot. He thought you were gonna push away when you noticed him leaning in, but you didn't. He didn't expect that nor did he expect himself wanting to kiss you more. 

God, what are you doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHH, Kuroo and [Name] kissed?!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"You kissed her!" Oikawa whispered yelled, all of the boys in the living room while [Name] is asleep in Kuroo's room. It's her last night with them and she'll be living in her own house starting tomorrow. Kuroo explained to them what happened yesterday. "Are you freaking nuts?!" 

"It just happened! I pulled away, but she pulled me back in!" Kuroo repeated, all of them almost scowling at him. He understood what [Name] went through, but it just felt right to kiss her. The mood was peaceful and she just looked so adorable to him. 

"Maybe she misses the intimacy with Osamu?" Ushijima inquires, the others looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm not sure about that because she DID get raped from him," Bokuto stated, emphasizing the word 'did.' The others nodded their heads. 

"Perhaps it's the gentleness?" Daichi questioned, all of them looking at Daichi to explain more. "[Name] didn't really explain much about their relationship besides him being affectionate, but maybe he was never gentle with her in the first place."

"It could explain why she's jumpy and sometimes stutters," Oikawa pointed out, somehow putting the pieces together. Their statements may not be true, but they just are putting out ideas about trying to figure out [Name]. "I wonder if she was always frail before she met Osamu." 

"We'll have to ask Kageyama," Daichi said, the others nodding their heads. "I have a bad feeling about her being in her house alone." 

"You're not the only one, huh?" Kuroo asked, the others nodded their heads. "We won't be able to watch her since we all work, but there's someone that's going to be watching her." Kuroo let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. 

The guys did enjoy [Name]'s stay with them. They found out a little more about her and vise versa. They really want to be there for her and have her know they support her. Hopefully, she'll be okay after what happened to her and her past life. Yeah, it sucks they can't be with her on her first day at her new home since they have work, but they'll send her off with an amazing, small party they'll throw for her.

***

Tadao let out a sigh, watching another hooker leave Osamu's room with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tadao stayed true to his word about keeping Osamu busy with hookers and such, but he keeps turning them down or will just stop in the middle. He knows that Osamu keeps thinking about [Name], but he's curious on why Osamu hasn't made any rash movements on getting her back. Maybe he doesn't want to have a fight against the police? Or maybe he's letting her have a taste of her freedom before he kidnaps her back. Whatever it is, Tadao needs to find out. 

Tadao walks into Osamu's bedroom, watching the man put a shirt on to cover his bare torso. "Why do you keep sending hookers into my bedroom?" Osamu questions, sitting down on the bed. He looks down, not bothering to look at Tadao.

"Because you've been silent ever since [Name] escaped and you have this empty look in your eyes," Tadao confessed. Osamu let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head. "I know that you fell in love with her. I can see it in your eyes and I understand what you're going through."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" Osamu hissed, glaring at Tadao.

"Because the love of my life passed away 2 years ago," Tadao stated, returning Osamu's glare. "She died in my arms because I wasn't there to protect her! So, don't tell me what I haven't been through because you couldn't possibly keep up with anyone's life expect yours and [Name]'s!" 

"I'm sorry..." Osamu whispered, looking down. Tadao let out a sigh, and walked over to the mafia boss, sitting down next to him. "Could you at least let me off the hook? I'm not interested in any other fish in the sea." 

"You dumbass," Tadao chuckled, punching Osamu in the arm because of that pun. "I will, but maybe [Name] just wants to live her life without being caged in." Osamu nodded his head, listening to Tadao's words.

"Why did she run away?" Osamu asked himself, Tadao looked down. He really wanted to tell Osamu why, but he decided to save that for a later date. "Ugh, anyways, let's go meet with the others and discuss the connections to expand or to cut." Osamu and Tadao left the bedroom, going out and gathering the people he trusts.

***

"Are all the cameras working?" Ryusei questioned, leaning against the driver's seat in a van and looking out the window, gazing at a house. Ryusei didn't get a reply, angering him more. "Are the damn cameras working!"

"Y-Yes! The one in the bathroom just turned on," a tech nerd answered, nodding his head repeatedly. Ryusei let out a hum, calming down and the tech nerd let out a sigh. He felt scared, knowing that he's dealing with someone in the mafia and also in the police force. "You're sure I won't get locked up in jail or become an enemy of yours?"

"As long as you do as I say, I'll make sure the police won't trace it to you and I'll keep this little thing between us," Ryusei stated, smirking to himself. He chuckled, watching the one he desires walk into the house. He let out a hum of approve, getting out his phone and watching through the cameras. "My lovely flightless bird." 

The tech nerd looked at Ryusei in horror, knowing that this man is obsessed with this girl and betting that he's not the only one. The nerd just realized he helped some criminal stalk a girl that doesn't even deserve it, but the he needed to get the money to help his mother's sickness. 

"She has such lovely skin," Ryusei comments, watching the said girl undress and get ready for the shower. "I can't believe Osamu had to be the one to get to her first. Soon, you'll be mine." The tech nerd felt a shiver go up his spine, knowing that Ryusei meant the girl, but it still felt creepy to hear it. "Oi, geek, you can leave." 

"What about the money?" He asked, his eyes widening. 

"It'll be at the doorstep now scram!" Ryusei yelled, scaring the poor kid. The tech nerd quickly left the van, leaving it quickly and just hoping he won't have to meet Ryusei ever again. 

Ryusei watched the girl, his eyes trailing over her body and just feeling completely drawn to her. He can still remember when he assaulted her in the kitchen and he can still remember the feeling. The feeling is getting weaker and he wants to remember the exact feeling of her body. He just wants her for himself and wishing that Osamu wasn't the first to get to her or even touch her. 

A sudden idea sprang into Ryusei's head. He let out a chuckle and decided to put his phone away. His idea is simply perfect and he knows she'll have to obey him if he's wearing his police uniform. Ryusei leave his parking spot, driving back to the mansion and he will think of ways to eliminate the things that can go bad. He wants it to go simply wonderful for him. 

***

You let out a sigh of relief, exiting your shower and wrapping a towel around yourself. You let the bathroom, stepping into your bedroom and changing into your clothes. Oikawa said he is going to come over and see how you're doing. Honestly, you really wanted to have some company while you're leaving in a house by yourself because it's your first time in a while. You're happy to know there's others beside Tsukishima that have your back. You finally have more than one person to turn to if you need it. 

You're grateful that Bokuto stayed with you that one night. You ponder if you'll have another anxiety attack or possibly a panic attack. Maybe you'll need to take some pills if it gets out of hand, but you rather not turn to those methods. You'll ask Oikawa's opinion then speak with Tsukishima. He's going to visit you on the weekends since he's really busy during the week and sometimes Saturday. You heard the bell ring in the living room. You quickly get to the front door to see Oikawa standing at your doorstep.

"Good evening, [Name]-chan!" Oikawa greeted, giving you a wide smile. You gave him a small one, stepping aside to let the man inside. "How do you like the house? I'm sorry the guys couldn't be here, but at least you had fun at the goodbye party."

"I'm actually grateful that you threw a party, but it made me happy," you said, closing the door. Oikawa sat down on the couch, staring at the TV and you walked over to join him. "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Wine if you have any," Oikawa replied, turning on the TV. You thought to yourself, getting up and going to the kitchen to grab the wine. You held two wine, glass cups in your hands while holding the wine bottle. "Thank you, [Name]-chan."

"It's no problem. You and the others helped me and I couldn't be more happy," you stated, placing the wine bottle on the table as well as the cups. You poured Oikawa some and yourself, deciding to drink wine with the man. 

"Thanks. What do you think about the house?" Oikawa questioned, taking a sip from the drink. You took a sip as well, holding the wine glass in your hand.

"It's beautiful and I think it's the right size from me. I never did like huge houses like mansions," you confessed, giggling to yourself. 

You and Oikawa just talked on and on, talking about topics that you don't even remember. As the time went by, the wine in the bottle kept getting closer and closer to being finished. You felt a little tipsy, but conscious as well and your cheeks a little red. Oikawa the same, but he's more conscious than tipsy and he can tell you're slightly drunk. He couldn't help himself, but just to stare at you and admire your features.

"What?" You questioned, tilting your head.

"You're just so beautiful..." Oikawa breathed out, you blushed at his compliment and looked down out of embarrassment. Oikawa put down the glass, putting a hand under your chin and lifting your head. You looked up, meeting Oikawa's gaze and Oikawa leaned down towards your face. He glanced between your eyes and lips until he was close enough to have his lips against yours. 

You kissed back, but didn't understand why you did. You place your hands on his shoulders, closing your eyes and Oikawa held you with his other arm. You don't understand what's going on, but yet you also do. You felt your back hit against the couch, Oikawa hovering above you and his lips still against yours. And that's the last thing you remember.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

You let out a yawn, your eyes meeting the ceiling in your bedroom. You heard a light groan next to you and your eyes widen. You turned your head, seeing the sleeping face of Oikawa and you felt your heart stop. You lifted the covers, finding both you and him still in your clothes and you let out a sigh of relief. You don't really remember what happened after you and Oikawa kissed, but his lips felt nice against yours. 

You hit yourself, wanting to keep those thoughts away from your mind. You glance over at Oikawa, deciding to let the man sleep and you got out of bed. You walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind you and letting out a sigh. You slid to the bottom of the cold floor, your back still against the door and you covered your face. Why is this happening to you? You don't understand. You just escape from Osamu and now getting physical contact from the men that saved you. Are you a slut? For already kissing someone and making out with another person? What's going on?! 

You know positively that you're not ready to be in a relationship because of your past relationship with Osamu. You don't want to go through the pain of being in a relationship anytime soon. You want to know what it's like being single and wanting to do things without having to worry about anything. Maybe it's because you miss the physical contact you had with Osamu. Osamu did have his sweets times. Maybe it is that. Are you consider a whore for wanting the physical contact? You're not sure, but you'll try to avoid the temptations of physical contact. 

"[Name]! [Name]!" You snapped out of your daze, a gasp leaving your lips. You heard Oikawa shout your name outside the room, him banging on the door. "Are you okay!" 

"Y-Yeah... Why?" You questioned, standing up. You glance at yourself in the mirror, your eyes widening. Your eyes are red from crying and your cheeks stain with the tears rolling down your cheeks. You glanced down at your arms, noticing that you scratched your skin so bad to the point you're bleeding. You didn't think it was humanly possible to scratch yourself so bad that you'll be bleeding.

The bathroom door opened, Oikawa standing at the doorway and he glanced down at your wrists. "[Name]..." Oikawa whispered, walking towards you with his hand out. You stepped back, holding your wrists to your chest and looking at him with wide eyes. Oikawa looked hurt, watching you step away from him like he was the one who did that to your wrists. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll patch you up downstairs, okay?" You nodded your head.

***

You watched Oikawa patch up your wrists, him intently focused on making sure the bandaging is perfect. You stared at Oikawa's dark brown locks and you wonder if you could touch them. You lifted your hand that Oikawa is not treating, bringing your hand to his hair and your eyes widen. Feeling his soft locks in your hands, combing his hair out with your hand and enjoying the feeling of his hair. Oikawa chuckled, enjoying the feeling of your hand running through his hair. 

"Having fun?" Oikawa questioned, glancing up at you before finishing with your bandage wrist. You nodded your head, a small smile upon your features. Oikawa let out a sigh, grabbing your hand and he grabbed your attention by that. "[Name], I'm sorry about last night. I... I didn't mean for that to happen and I probably made you feel uncomfortable about that."

"I accept your apology, Oikawa, but it's my fault as well as yours," you stated, looking down to avoid Oikawa's intense gaze. You felt flustered under his gaze and a blush rose to your cheeks. Why does Oikawa and Kuroo have this affect on you? Hopefully, they're the only ones. "We both were drinking that night and I have... my own personal reasons." Oikawa smiled, but something felt off about it. You couldn't quite tell, but it doesn't seem like a real smile. 

"I should get going. I have work later tonight," Oikawa said, getting up from the couch. You nodded your head, standing up and walking Oikawa to the door. Oikawa opened the door himself, standing at the doorway and he gave you a smile. "Well, take care, [Name]. If you need anything, just call me or the guys."

You nodded your head, watching Oikawa walk away from the doorway and down the first three simple stairs. You bit your lip, deciding to speak up. "Oikawa!" Oikawa turned around, feeling something wrap their arms around his neck. That something is you. "T-Thank you for... everything."

"Anytime, [Name]," Oikawa whispered, returning your hug by wrapping his arms around your waist. "Call me Tooru." You nodded your head. You felt your heart beating against your chest, hoping Oikawa wouldn't feel it which you highly doubt. 

You and Oikawa parted from the hug, watching Oikawa go back to his car. You returned to your home, locking the front door and sitting on the couch. You decide to turn on the TV, pondering what is on and how you could pass time. Laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and the TV playing in the back. 

Why must your life be like this? Being kidnapped by the mafia. Being a mafia boss girlfriend. Getting harassed, abuse, sexually harassed, raped. Being trapped in a life like that for almost 4 years and finally escaping. You're grateful for knowing Tsukishima and having someone like him with you. Especially Riley.

Having Riley with you everyday made everything a little bit better for you. He wasn't even fully grown and you weren't there to witness his full growth. You missed the excited licks on the face you'd get in the morning. The pout on his face when he knew you were upset. The way his stub tail would wag when he waits for you to throw his ball. How he would protect you after Osamu's beating or rape. You absolutely loved it when Riley would lay next to you at night when Osamu was too busy with work.

But your favorite memory of Riley, is your first time meeting him. The happy yet excited look on Riley's face when he was a puppy when he first met you. Osamu told you that Riley was the last in the litter and that the owners were gonna get rid of the poor puppy because they knew no one will take him. Luckily, Osamu got him just in time. If it weren't for Osamu, then Riley wouldn't know what it's like to have a home. You're happy that you had Riley, but Osamu is also the one who took Riley from you.

The memory that replays in your head almost every night. The death of Riley. Riley's blood on your hands and legs, remembering that Riley's eyes had stayed open that night. You wish the images and memory will disappear, but they wouldn't. The whimpering of agony coming from Riley. The gunshot ringing throughout the room that night as well. Watching Riley's chest rise and fall as well. Osamu showed you happiness and also took it away from you. You're confused on how you should feel about Osamu. 

***

You stood up, someone pressing your doorbell multiple times. You were just reading a book and sitting on the couch until someone decided to be annoying. Why would someone push the doorbell so many times? You opened the front door, a somewhat annoyed expression setting on your features. Your eyes widen, staring at Bokuto and another male that you don't know. You observed the unknown male, wondering who he is. 

The unknown male has short, messy black hair and green eyes that have a tint of blue. The most beautiful eyes you have seen in your life, you have to admit. The unknown male holding his hands behind his back and wearing a white shirt with dark blue jeans. He meet your eye contact, but you quickly looked away. 

"[Name]! This is Akaashi! My best friend!" Bokuto shouted, you nodded your head. 

"Lower your voice please, Bokuto," Akaashi mumbled, Bokuto nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you. Bokuto has told me a lot about you." You glanced at Akaashi's hand that he's holding out for you to shake. You hesitantly shake his hand, knowing his and Bokuto's eyes are looking at the bandages on your wrists. 

You quickly removed your hands, holding them behind your back and you stepped to the side. "Oh! Please come in." Bokuto quickly entered your house, Akaashi walking in a normal pace to the living room. "Make yourself at home." Bokuto flopped onto the couch, his limps stretched out and Akaashi sat next to him. 

"Whatcha doing until now?" Bokuto questioned, watching you sit on the other couch. You crossed your legs, sitting like a child on the couch and hiding your hands in your lap.

"Reading to pass time," you answered, Akaashi glanced at the book. 

"May I use the restroom?" Akaashi inquired, you nodded your head. 

"The closet one is in the kitchen," you informed, Akaashi nodded his head and stood up from the couch, following the directions you told him. You looked down at your lap, knowing Bokuto is gazing at you. It's not like the gazes that you've become familiar with. You felt the couch dip a little, you glanced up to see Bokuto sitting next to you. 

"[Name], are... are you self harming yourself?" Bokuto inquired, you let out a sigh. "I can help you, [Name]. Just know that and you're not alone in this anymore." You sniffled, feeling the tears rise to your eyes and Bokuto put a hand behind your head, pulling you to his chest. 

"I was lost in the thought and didn't know until Oikawa knocked on the bathroom door," you sobbed, clutching Bokuto's black sweater in your hands. Bokuto rubbed your back, hoping you'd feel comfortable. Bokuto used his other arm to wrap around you and hug you, wanting you to know that you're safe and able to spill anything to him. 

"Just know that everything in the end will turn out good..." Bokuto stated, resting his chin on your head.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"You knew Bokuto since high school!" You yelled with shock, your eyes widening. Akaashi came over to your house for the day and you didn't mind getting to know the man. You need to make more friends and you'll start with Akaashi. You find the quiet man very amusing with his stories about him and Bokuto in high school. 

"Yes. Bokuto would always barge in my classroom during lunch and he was the loudest," Akaashi stated, letting out a sigh at the memory. Even though Akaashi knew Bokuto, he still sees the loud man as a friend. You guess opposites really do attract. Even though Akaashi seemed displeased about the memories, he held a tiny smile on his face. "I sometimes wonder what was going through Bokuto's head."

"I think Bokuto is fine the way he is," you confessed, Akaashi raising an eyebrow at your words. Your face flush a little and you looked down to avoid the eye contact. "When I was living with him and the others, he was tired after work, but he still manage to make me smile. His personality rubs off on me a little and I wished I was like that." Akaashi nodded his head in understanding, a silence filling between you two. 

"Yeah. Bokuto has his moments where he's not a pain," Akaashi chuckled, you joined in his chuckle. "What do you do for a living, [Last Name]?" 

"I am raising a baby lion, well, he's not a baby anymore, but I do take care of him," you answered, a small smile widening on your face. "He's name is Red and I haven't seen in in such a long time when I was with Ryota. I'm going to take care another animal, but my boss hasn't told me. What do you do, Akaashi?"

"I'm an artist and a musician," Akaashi answered, your eyes widen at his answer. You let out a wow of amazement. "I haven't sold my paintings, but I am a famous artist, but anonymous. I spray paint my art onto walls that I've already have. I can play the piano, guitar, and violin." You nodded your head. You couldn't believe he's career is something amazing like that. 

"Can I hear you play one day?" You questioned, Akaashi nodded his head. "I've heard Ryota play the guitar before, but everyone has a different style of playing a instrument. I actually wanted to learn how to play the piano." While you were in high school, you wanted to play the piano, but your mother couldn't afford the lessons because of medical bills pilling up. 

"I don't mind teaching you," Akaashi stated, your eyes twinkle with happiness and a smile spread across your face. "It would keep me busy instead of being at home trying to think of a new concept...." Akaashi trailed off, staring at you with wide eyes. You tilted your head, pondering why he's looking at you like that. Did you do something? Is there something behind you?

"W-What?" You asked, looking behind you, but you didn't see anything. 

"[Last Name], can you please be my model for my new concept?" Akaashi inquired, you blushed, not expecting that from Akaashi. "Please! I promise to keep your identity secret!" You looked to the side, wondering if you should really do this. I mean, you're acquaintances with Akaashi. Should you really do this for him?

"If I do this, you promise to keep my identity safe?" You asked, scrunching your eyebrows. Akaashi nodded his head. You let out a sigh, nodding your head.

"You don't mind me using your relationship with Osamu as the concept as well?" Akaashi questioned, you raised an eyebrow at that. 

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Meaning a cage. You were trapped with him, yes? So I suspect that you must have felt like a flightless bird stuck in a cage," Akaashi assumed, your eyes widening at his hypothesis. You didn't expect him to get that much info, but yet again Bokuto does work in the police force. "When shall we get started on this concept?" 

"On the weekend please," you said, Akaashi nodded his head. You notice the light in his eyes shine brighter, excited shining in his eyes and a smile on his features. You must admit he looks better with a smile rather than a blank expression. You smiled to yourself, watching Akaashi zone out and probably think about his ideas for the concept. You chuckled, getting up from the couch and going into the living room. 

You glanced at the clock on the stove, still in the morning and you decided to make tea for yourself and Akaashi. While you prepared the coffee, you heard mumbling coming from the living and you guessed it must be Akaashi voicing out his ideas to himself. You heard that if someone talks to themselves, it means they're smart. You talk to yourself sometimes, even Osamu has told you that you talk in your sleep a few times. You quickly found out it's from too much stress or exhaustion. 

After making the tea, you went back into the living room and handed Akaashi the cup of tea. Akaashi thanked you, taking a sip and he cleared his throat. "I apologize for talking to myself. I didn't mean for that to happen or for my inspiration to take you by surprise."

"Oh! I don't mind! Really. I just want to hang out with you more," you said, Akaashi smiling softly to himself. He appreciates your answer and he really wants to hang out with you more. He's actually glad that Bokuto introduced him to you. "What do you plan for your painting?" 

"Well, a woman, you, inside a cage and the background completely black," Akaashi stated, tilting his head to the side, thinking about his painting. "I'm not sure what else. I debating whether or not I should add a light to the painting. Either way, I'll just follow what my heart decides." 

"I'm positive the painting will be beautiful," you said..

"I put everything into my paintings. It might take a while, but I'm sure the public will love it," Akaashi said gleefully, you sensed a motivation coming from the man. You couldn't help, but feel happy for him. You can't wait to see what the painting will officially look like, but you know it'll be fun to help Akaashi with his painting. You must try to your best to make sure he isn't displease with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted [Name]'s and Akaashi's relationship to improve a little


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

You dusted your hands off, watching Red run over to you because you put food in his bowl. The giant lion didn't mind you as he ate, letting you crouch down next to him and let your hand rest against his mane. You chuckled, almost hearing a purr come from the giant lion. You smiled to yourself, admiring the beauty in front of you. You stood up, giving Red a little pat on his head and then walking to the gate to leave the habitat. Your hours should be done since you already spent most of the day with Red and grooming him.

You left the enclosure, leaving the employees' only room and dusting yourself off. You're gonna have to see Red tomorrow again and try to get him ready for the new baby lion that's coming soon. Your boss told you that you're going to raise another lion, but this time it's going to be a female. You realize that if there were to be another male, it'll be a competition between Red and the male trying to take the pride. You're not sure how Red's attitude is with other lions, but you'll find out when the new baby lion is coming. 

You already changed into your casual clothes and waited outside the zoo for your ride. Bokuto is coming to pick you up since he had an early shift at work. You looked up to the sky, admiring the sunset and enjoying the soft breeze against your skin. You heard the honking of a car and you turned your head to noise, seeing Bokuto's jeep. Bokuto drove up to you, and you gave him a small smile. You got into the car, giving Bokuto a hug.

"How was your day?" Bokuto questioned, putting the jeep back into drive and leaving the parking lot. 

"Wonderful! Red was cute and I'm going to raise another lion! I'm so excited!" You said happily, almost bouncing in your seat. Bokuto smiled, glancing out the side of his eyes to see your expression and he kept his eyes on the road. "I feel content that I have something to look forward to which is Red. I can also name the new baby lion." 

"When are you getting the lion?" Bokuto asked, you tilted your head to the side. Your boss didn't say the exact date, but it is soon. 

"I'm not sure, but it's soon. That's all I know," you confessed, shrugging your shoulders. "How did your day go, Kou?" 

"Nothing exciting like yours really, but I did get to bug Daichi a little," Bokuto laughed, you chuckled with him. Bokuto turned his head towards you, flashing a bright smile and you noticed a bright light coming closer to the jeep. Your eyes widen, realizing that light is a car coming straight towards the jeep.

"Kou---!" Your scream was cut off, the car ramming into the jeep. 

_3rd POV_

The Jeep flipped onto its back, the wheels facing up, the glass windows broken and on the ground. Bokuto knocked unconscious from the hit from the other car. A cut on Bokuto's temple and bleeding, his nose bleeding as well and luckily he had his seat belt on. [Name], unconscious as well, the side of her head bleeding and her hands bleeding as well. The crash was nothing pretty, but the other car was in normal condition besides the indent on the front. 

Men in black suits quickly left the car, running over to the Jeep and going to the passenger side. They quickly got [Name] out her seat, her body falling to the ground and getting cuts from the glass. One of the men grabbed her and went back to their car, throwing her in the back seat. Once the men returned to the car, they quickly left the scene. Bokuto still stuck in his car and unconscious. 

***

Bokuto let out a groan, his eyes slowly opening and he notice the world upside down. He quickly looked to the passenger seat, noticing that [Name] is gone. Bokuto's eyes widen, he unbuckle his seat and he immediately hit the floor. Bokuto groaned in pain, opening his door and crawling on his knees out the car. Bokuto sat on his knees, putting a hand to his head and he looked frantically around. "[Name]! [Name]!" A part of Bokuto knew that yelling out her name is pointless, but he just hopes she'll answer back. 

Bokuto quickly took out his phone, calling the dorm number and wishing anyone is home. Bokuto ponders how long he's been there as he waited for the call to go through. The call went straight to voice mail and Bokuto cursed to himself, calling Kuroo's phone number and knowing Kuroo will answer his phone.

"What's up, Bokuto? I'm working on a report," Kuroo fumed, sounding extremely tired and pissed. That's not a good combination. 

"[Name]'s missing!" Bokuto shrieked, his words surprising Kuroo. All tiredness and anger left Kuroo completely. He didn't expect that from Bokuto at all, but [Name] missing is more important than his work. "W-We were in a car crash a-and I don't know how long I was out, b-but when I woke up she was gone!" 

"Bokuto, slow down and tell me everything," Kuroo confided, Bokuto took a deep breath. Bokuto explained everything to Kuroo from the moment he picked up [Name] and now. Kuroo didn't interrupt Bokuto and listened to everything, but before Bokuto could explain everything, Kuroo went to Oikawa's office and put Bokuto on speaker.

"We did assume anyone is going to come after her," Oikawa recited, Kuroo nodded his head. "Bokuto, I'll send over some officers and an ambulance over to your location. Just sit tight."

"Okay, thanks," Bokuto said, ending the call and he leaned against his car, waiting for the ambulance. 

***

Osamu moved his food around the plate, staring at it blankly while Tadao glanced between Osamu and the food Osamu is playing with. Tadao knew that Osamu wasn't listening to him at all because Tadao cleared his throat twice to catch Osamu's attention, but Osamu didn't look up at all. Tadao let out a sigh, shaking his head and he decided to speak up. "Are you done eating?" 

"No, not really," Osamu answered, not looking up. Osamu's ears perked up, hearing footsteps coming towards the dining area and Osamu turned his head, seeing Ryusei. "I haven't seen you around recently. What have you been up to?" Ryusei opened his mouth to say something, but Osamu's phone started to ring. "Come." Osamu stood up, walking into the living room with Tadao and Ryusei following him. 

Osamu turned on the TV, the calling going straight to the TV and [Minato](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a0/ec/c3/a0ecc393703a0545ddebb30fc70018aa.jpg) appeared on the screen in his office. Minato held a triumph smirk on his face. Osamu didn't expect any calls today at all because he was going to find where [Name] was staying to get her back. Little did he know it's going to get complicated. "What do you want, Minato?" 

"It seems I have something you want," Minato bellowed, his triumph smirk widening. Osamu raised an eyebrow, slightly glaring at Minato. 

"What is it?" Osamu growled, Tadao and Ryusei glaring at Minato with hatred.

All three of them had a bad feeling settling in their guts about what Minato has. It's not normal getting a call from Minato because Minato will tell beforehand if he's going to call or talk to Osamu in person. This is the first time it's happen. 

Minato walked off camera, leaving to Osamu, Tadao, and Ryusei to think about that Minato is doing. Minato returned with a woman in his arms and he settled her on his lap. Her wrists are tied as well as her ankles and tape across her mouth. She struggled to leave Minato's lap, but he held her down firmly. Osamu's, Tadao's and Ryusei's eyes widen from seeing the girl.

"[Name]!" Osamu yelled, the said girl turning towards the camera with tears in her eyes. It seemed she tried to say something, but only muffles came out. Osamu felt anger bubble inside him, his eyes turning to a heated glare and he directed that glare to none other than Minato. "What the hell are you doing, Minato!" 

"Such language," Minato jested, using his other hand to caress [Name]'s face. [Name] turned away from Minato's touch, getting a smack in the face as punishment. 

"Don't you touch her!" Osamu growled, his eyes swirling with rage. Osamu clenched his hands into fists, clenching his jaw from seeing the state [Name] is in. "What do you want?" 

"Oh, I'm not sure," Minato said, a pout on his face, "What are you willingly trade so you can have the Queen back? I've heard positive things about the Queen, but I'm not sure if they're true. I'm thinking about selling her to a pimp? I'm not quite sure yet." 

"See what happens if you do," Osamu challenged, a dark tone in his voice. "You'll be in big trouble anyways. You'll be by yourself and nothing good will come out if you do. I'm going to get her back even if it means I have to kill you with my own hands. I won't stop until she's with me again." 

Ryusei glared at Osamu, hating the fact that Osamu said that. Ryusei will get [Name] no matter what. Even if it means killing Osamu and those around him that want to take [Name] away from Ryusei. 

"I think we're done talking. Now, I'm going to help myself to the Queen," Minato chuckled, ripping the tape off [Name]'s mouth. 

"Ryota!!" [Name] screamed as if she was being murdered then the call ended.

Osamu felt his heart ached, remembering the look of fear plastered on [Name]'s face, tears in her eyes and her hand held out as if someone would reach out the screen and just take her hand. Osamu hated seeing the expression on [Name]'s face even when he's not there to step in and save her. 

"Tadao, Ryusei! Gather everyone! We're going to the Minato's residence now and getting [Name]!" Osamu commanded, directing his heated glare at Tadao and Ryusei.

Both of them nodded their heads, leaving the living room quickly and doing what Osamu said. Osamu clenched his jaw, his anger just building up inside him and he just couldn't wait to strangle Minato with his bare hands.

**_No one touches his Queen._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every ten chapters is going to be something different
> 
> First ten were [Name]'s life with Osamu
> 
> The next ten were [Name]'s life and relationship building with the guys
> 
> Now here's comes the next ten chapters
> 
> You're in for a ride


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

When Minato ended the call, he quickly pushed you off his lap and you hit the cold floor. The tears rolled down your cheeks and onto the floor, you want to be home. You don't want this happening. Minato stood up, staring down at you with an emotionless face. You looked up at him slowly, scooting away a little so you at least have a head start of running if Minato was gonna get close to you. Minato lifted his wrist, checking the watch on his wrist and he called out to one of his men. 

"Have someone get her ready then send her to the next city," Minato ordered, your eyes widen. "Osamu should be coming here quickly so hurry up." The man nodded his head, Minato walking over to you and reaching behind him to grab something. He cut the tape and you rubbed your wrists, but Minato picked you up roughly off the ground. 

The man grabbed you by your arm, dragging you out of Minato's office and into another room in the mansion. The man didn't say much, but you want to know why you're going to the next city. Is another one of Osamu's allies that want you? Are you going to go through the same thing you did with Osamu? Whatever it is. You hope you'll be able to survive through it like you did with living with Osamu. 

You were thrown into a different room, almost tripping, but you caught yourself. The man closed the door, walking over to the closet and grabbing an outfit out. The man tossed the outfit to you and your eyes widen. You're not gonna wear something this revealing! You looked up to see if the man was joking, but he held a face of stone. You pouted. "C-Can you turn around please?" The man did what you said.

You changed into the outfit, not liking how skin tight it is and having have of your chest out as well as your butt. If you were to bend over a little, someone could see your butt and you don't like that. The man turned to face you, grabbing your wrist and dragging you out the room. He didn't say anything, but just take you outside and push you into a car. You didn't want small talk nor did he seem like talking as well. You did hope that Osamu would already show up, but Minato's mansion is far from Osamu's. 

You and the man are already on the road. It's dark at night or well morning. Actually you don't know what time it is. You just didn't want to be bothered with that and you looked out the window. You glanced over at the man, seeing a neutral expression on his face. You ponder if this is the chance to ask questions. "E-Excuse me, but where am I going?" 

The man glanced at you then looked back at the road. "The next city at the stripper club Minato manages at." You felt your heart drop. You're going to be a stripper! What the actually hell? You furrowed your eyebrows, deciding to think of some sort of plan to leave the club before you actually get there. You looked at the lock on the door, seeing it is locked and you glanced over to the man's side. He locked it so you can't unlock your door yourself. Damn. 

***

"Where is she!" Osamu roared, kicking the front doors of Minato's mansion down. Osamu is fuming with anger and rage. The fire in his eyes never cooled out. Tadao and Ryusei right behind Osamu with the men, all of them holding guns in their hands. "I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill every single one of you bastards!" Osamu pointed his pistol at one of Minato's men, glaring at him with such hatred. "Where is that bastard!" 

"I'm right here. No need for such violence and language," Minato asserted, walking down the stairs to first floor. Osamu pointed his pistol at Minato, glaring at the man with every instinct telling him to shoot Minato. Minato knows Osamu is a excellent shot, but Minato isn't afraid of a pistol at him. "I didn't touch her."

"Bull! We saw ya slap her!" Tadao yelled, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Well besides that, I didn't," Minato confessed, standing on the first floor. Minato's right hand man and his men stood behind him, most of them not knowing that Osamu and his men were coming. The others held guns of their own, but they know they don't stand a chance against Osamu and his prepared men. "She's nowhere near here." 

"What do you mean?" Ryusei growled, glaring at Minato.

Minato smirked, his arms held behind his back. "She's going to the next city and she'll be starting her life as a prostitute, I bet she'll make a lot with a body like hers. Besides, there's more than one man that are interested in her, including myself." 

"You made the worst enemy ever," Osamu claimed, his glare still plastered on his face, but an evil smirk spreading across his lips. "Kill 'em." With that order, Osamu's men started firing their guns and blasting bullets into Minato's men. Minato, being the genius, he quickly hid behind one of his men and started to get away. Osamu went after Minato, wanting to kill the man with his own hands. 

Osamu felt anger and rage swallowing him up every time he thinks about Minato or even just sees his face. Minato started to run down the and Osamu fired his pistol, grazing Minato's arm. Osamu sucked his teeth, watching Minato turn a corner and Osamu started to jog. Minato came around the corner, a pistol in his hand and Osamu ducked low, jumping into a room with the door open. Osamu crouched down to avoid the bullets coming through the wall. 

Once the shooting stopped, Osamu turned out the door and aimed for Minato, pulling the trigger twice until Minato hide behind the wall to avoid the bullets. The firing of bullets and the screams of agony can be heard throughout the mansion as well as the smell of gun powdered.

  
***

"Where could she be!" Kuroo yelled out in anger, running his hand through his hair. Him and the others are back at the door, trying to figure out clues from the crash that involved Bokuto, [Name], and another car. They have the footage, but they're not noticing anything at all. They're not sure where she could be at this moment, but maybe with Osamu or someone else. 

"Bokuto, you don't remember anything?" Oikawa asked again, looking over at the said man. Bokuto sitting on the couch, holding a bag of frozen vegetables to his head. Bokuto shook his head, staring at the TV with a blank look. "What are we going to do?" 

"We promised that we'll be there for her, but we weren't there with her," Daichi mumbled, looking down in defeat. Bokuto scoffed loudly, everyone turning their heads towards him.

"You're not the one who was with her in the last moment," Bokuto began, glaring at the TV screen, "I was with her. Picking her up from the zoo and the next thing you know, she's gone. It's my fault. She's gone because I wasn't paying attention to the road and if I just saw that car, I would have gotten us out. I'm so pathetic." 

"No, you're not, Bokuto," Ushijima stated, standing up. He walked over to Bokuto, placing a hand on Bokuto's shoulder and Bokuto looked up at him. "You had no idea this was gonna happen. You didn't see this coming nor did we. You were just trying to break down her walls that she sets up. You're not pathetic so don't think of yourself like that." 

"Guys! I found something!" Kuroo exclaimed, surprising the others. Ushijima and Bokuto walked over, all of them crowding around Kuroo as Kuroo replayed the footage. "See! Right there! Doesn't that broken skull remind you guys of a certain boss?" The others eyes widen, seeing the broken skull tattooed on one of the men's neck in the video. 

"It's Minato!" Daichi stated, finally having a lead to find [Name]. Hopefully, they'd be able to get to Minato before he gets killed by Osamu. 

***  
  


"Didn't I tell you I'd kill you with my bare hands?" Osamu asked, a charming smirk spreading across his lips. Osamu does indeed have his hands wrapped around Minato's throat and sitting on his stomach. After finishing a shootout basically, Osamu hit Minato in the shoulder and leg and Osamu had the upper hand so Osamu took advantage of that. "Now, tell me where [Name] is." 

Minato shook his head, Osamu tightened his hold on Minato's neck. Osamu gritted his teeth and glared down harshly at Minato, not liking Minato's response. "I didn't _ask_. I _ordered_ you to tell me. If you don't tell me where she is, I'm afraid I'll torture you until I get that information." Minato's eyes widen, not being able to response since Osamu is slowly putting pressure on his windpipe. "You know how I just love to torture someone until their sanity breaks, but if you refuse to tell me, the torture will keep going."

Minato opened his mouth, Osamu took the hint that he's going to speak. Osamu lessen his grip, but enough for Osamu to still have a tight grip on Minato's throat. "Burn in hell!" Osamu gritted his teeth, punching Minato in the face and knocking him unconscious. 

"Such a hardhead," Osamu whispered, standing up and grabbing Minato off the floor, heaving him onto his shoulder. Osamu carried Minato down the hall, returning to the large area with the exit. Many bodies are piled on the floor, blood staining and spilling on the floor. Tadao and Ryusei standing at the front door, their clothes either having holes or blood on them. "Let's head home. I need to know where [Name] is fast."

"We didn't lose many men, but Minato sure did," Tadao informed, Osamu nodded his head as all three of them left the mansion. Osamu assumed that Tadao and Ryusei that they ordered the rest of the men to head to the mansion to get treated or rest up. "Now, what are we going to do with him?"

"Torture until he confesses," Osamu stated, throwing Minato's body into the back of SUV. All of them got into the car, Tadao driving back to the mansion while Osamu thought of possible methods to make Minato confess. Ryusei ponders where [Name] could actually be if she wasn't at Minato, then where would she be?


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

You arrived to the next city over, already at some strip club. The man that drove you here is talking to the owner of the strip club. You have no idea what's going on, but you're looking around to see where you can escape. You need to figure out an escape plan quick. You're not sure if Osamu or the guys are coming, but you're definitely sure it's gonna take them time to get here. You're by yourself on this one. Maybe you can look for things you can use as weapons. You noticed there's glass cups, but that really wouldn't help you unless you're in a room with a drunk man.

"Queen, you're gonna start your new life tomorrow night," Minato's lackey said. You nodded your head, noticing he called you Queen. You've only heard Osamu's men call you Queen. It's a first hearing it from Minato's lackey. "You'll be staying here and will be checked on regularly."

"Okay..." You mumbled, you let out a sigh. You looked down, the owner grabbing your arm tightly and leading you to the back. The owner didn't say anything. He was a middle age man, maybe a little older with a chubby figure. He seems like those man that go to a little girl's pageant for the outfits. You already disliked the man. 

"Hana will show you the ropes," the owner informed, looking over his shoulder at you. You two reached the back, a pathway of stairs leading to the second floor. You two walked up the stairs, getting on the second floors and you noticed another wing attached to the building. You had a feeling the other part of the building is for shady business. Feeling sick to your stomach, your legs started to shake. 

The owner obviously didn't notice as he kept walking down the hall to the bedrooms. The owner slammed open the door, throwing you inside and you heard voices around you. You caught yourself on the ground, looking up to see either venomous or pity looks. You couldn't hear what the owner was saying because your mind was occupied with too many thoughts.

_What's gonna happen to me? How am I going to survive this? When is Ryota or the guys coming? How am I gonna escape? Can these girls help me escape? Am I going to be stuck here forever? Am I gonna have to relieve the sexual harassment? What if one of the girls snitch on me? Will I die here?_

You were snapped out your thoughts, the door slamming shut and shaking the walls a little. You stared at the walls, knowing the walls are thin and anyone can probably hear anything. You stood up, looking around and a girl with bright pink hair that reaches her shoulders approached you. 

"Hi, I'm Hana and I'll be _teaching_ you a few things," Hana said. When she said 'teaching' she gave you a wink. You wanted to throw up. 

"W-What's gonna happen to me?" You questioned. Your voice wavered when you spoke. You really don't care if this girl sees your fear. You have a reason to be scared.

"Whatever you imagine," Hana sighed, a sad smile spreading across her face. "Most of us here were forced into this, others willingly joined. Me, personally, was forced into this. It's not a safe job." Your eyes widen and you looked down, tears rolling down your cheeks. "I guess you were forced as well." You nodded your head. 

"I-I need to get back! I need to call the guys or Ryota! Either one will help us!" You screeched, looking around to meet eyes that at least are holding any hope left. All you saw was either emptiness, loneliness, or the dead look. You don't understand. "Does anyone have a phone!" 

"I do!" A girl with jet black hair shouted. You jogged over to her, seeing her phone in her hands. You tried to reach for her phone, but she held it above her head. Since she's taller than you, you can't reach it. "What are you going to do for it?" 

"Anything! Just please!" You yelled, all the girls watching the interaction. The girl hummed, tilting her head to the side and tapping her cheek. 

"Get me out of here," she pleaded, handing you her phone. "I have a little boy waiting for me to come home." You nodded your head, dialing the phone number you remember. 

You held the phone to your ear, hearing the ringing of the phone. You silently prayed to yourself that Daichi will answer his phone. You need him and the guys. You need to figure out where you're staying. You heard the girls whispering among themselves, you basically standing in the circle. 

" _Hello?_ " 

\----

"Hello?" Daichi answered, him and the guys in the living room. They couldn't find any leads besides knowing Minato is the one who took [Name]. They just don't know where she'd be and there was already a raid at his mansion. They figured out it was a war between Osamu and Minato, but they don't understand why Minato would kidnap [Name].

" _Daichi!"_ [Name] gasped out in relief. Daichi can hear her heavy breathing.

"[Name], where are you?" Daichi shouted, catching the others' attention. All of them ran over to the kitchen table, Daichi putting the call on speaker. They heard other voices besides [Name]'s in the background. The sound of sobbing can be heard. 

" _I-I'm in the next c-city over!_ " [Name] cried, fear lacing in her voice. " _M-Minato s-sold me to be a prostitute a-and I'm starting tomorrow!_ " 

The guys felt a shiver go down their spines. They need to figure out where [Name] is and fast. They don't want another repeat, but this will definitely be the biggest thing that's happen to them in their lives. Oikawa already started to track down where the phone is so they can figure out [Name]'s location. Kuroo took out his phone to record the conversation. 

" _R-Ryota is c-coming for me, but I d-don't want to see him!_ " [Name] shouted.

"Did you see the name of the building?" Ushijima questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

" _No..."_ [Name] whined. Screaming could be heard on the call as well as a man shouting. " _Please help me!_ " [Name] screamed. The guys felt their blood run cold, hearing her scream and as well as a skin meeting skin with a loud yelp. The call was disconnected after that. All the guys left shook and angry.

"Did you find the location!" Ushijima yelled, his anger showing on his features.

"I wasn't able too!" Oikawa shouted, slamming his hands on the kitchen table. 

The guys stared at Daichi's phone, feeling useless that they weren't able to do anything. They weren't able to be there to protect [Name]. Not being there to tell her that everything will be all right, but in reality it's not, but they want her to feel better. They imagined the worst. [Name] getting abused, raped, or possibly killed. They rather not want to find her body in an alley or a ditch. They pray she will be okay until they or Osamu will reach her. If Osamu reaches her, they'll need to save her once more. 

***

"Is he spilling anything yet?" Tadao inquired, sitting on the couch in the living room and playing a video game. Osamu sat down next to him, his white shirt having spots of blood on it. Osamu let out a sigh, looking over at Tadao and Tadao chuckled.

"It's upsetting because I need to get to [Name]," Osamu sighed, leaning forward. His elbows resting on his knees with his hands in his dark hair. "I need to be by her side. She needs me and only me. I'll kill anyone who takes her away or stands in my way." Tadao glanced at Osamu from the side of his eye, completely shocked Osamu said that. "I'll teach those a lesson who messes with her."

"Calm down," Tadao said under his breath, Osamu acting a little too much obsessive. Tadao noticed the look in Osamu's eyes. Almost like a lion's eyes on a hunt. He felt a little weird out from sitting on the same couch with Osamu. Tadao paused the game, getting up. "I gotta take a leak."

Osamu didn't say anything, the same deadly look in his eyes as Tadao left the room. Ryusei glared harshly at the back of Osamu's head, hearing the conversation between Osamu and Tadao. Ryusei went back up the stairs, an angry, but calm look on his features as he heads to his room. 

Ryusei decided to figure out a good time to kill Osamu.

***

You were quickly dragged out the room, but you threw yourself on the ground so it would make it harder for the owner to drag you. You right cheek was already hurting from being smacked in the face and the owner destroyed the phone. He was pretty angry, but the terrified expressions the girls' held scared you. You wonder why they seemed scared to see the owner angry, but you felt the floor scratch or rub against your leg. 

The rooms have wooden floors while the hallways have red carpet. You'll probably have a rug burn in the morning and scratches with probably wooden inside. You may have to deal with the consequences, but it was worth it calling Daichi. You sort of told the situation, but you have no idea where you are. You'll need to figure out a way to know the building's name and what part of the city you're in.

You'll ask the girls if they know. Hopefully they do, but you'd be screwed if they don't know it. You could go around in the first floor and ask the customers, but you don't think you'll be allowed downstairs because you're not a stripper. So, you have limited options, but if you see an opportunity, you'll take it. You don't care if there's consequences. You'll do whatever it takes to return back home and have a normal life. You're on your own, but you can handle it yourself. 

You may be alone, but you have the guys and Osamu looking for you. You have a high chance of them coming, but it'll take time obviously. The owner arrived to the other side of the building, the second wing and he opened a door, throwing you inside. You glared up at him, giving him the most deadliest glare you could muster. 

_You'll do whatever it takes to survive._


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

You panted heavily, your nails digging into your palms and already bloody. You being topless in a room, tied to a wooden pillar attached to a bed. You wish you could drop to your knees, all your strength gone from your body. The owner dragged you to a room and tied you to the pillar, ripping your shirt and he decided to hit you with a whip on your back. You're positive you're gonna have scars on your back. You don't even know how long it'll take for it to heal, but you're currently by yourself in the room. 

Your back burned, as if acid is sinking into your skin and burning everything it touches. The whips weren't even soft and simple because the owner decided to hit you multiple times and he made sure each one last. You tried to distract yourself from the pain by digging your nails into your palms, but the cuts on your back stood out more. You couldn't take this. You're surprised you didn't pass out from the pain. You're not even sure if the owner is gonna leave you here, but he does have the keys to the cuffs. 

You heard the door open, the soft patter of feet hitting the cold floor. You couldn't look over your shoulder, but you felt your wrists be free from the cuffs. You quickly fell to your knees, seeing the red lines around your wrists from struggling. You looked up, seeing a woman with red hair that reaches her waist. She handed you a bowl, a bowl of mashed potatoes and she handed you a plate of vegetables. "Thank you..." You said softly, picking up the fork. She nodded her head, leaving the bedroom. You wondered why the owner didn't show up and try to whip you again.

You finished eating, leaving the plate and bowl on the dresser near the bed. You stayed on the floor, staring at the wooden planks. You actually wished to be dead at this moment. Your own thoughts shocking you. You've been through tough times and now you want to be dead. You shouldn't give up. Not even right now. You felt a little strength return to you and you stood up. You grabbed the fork, gripping it in your hands and you left the bedroom. You decided to do something ballsy. 

You went downstairs, seeing customers still hear. I mean, you do kind of stand out since you're in a bra and shorts, but you really don't care at the moment. If anyone stops you from leaving, you swear you'll stab them with a fork. You quickly made your way to the exit, but someone put their arm on your shoulder and turned you around with force.

"Where do you think you're going!" The owner yelled, glaring at you with hate. You didn't answer him, lifting the fork and stabbing him in the shoulder. You made sure to use enough force to make sure the fork broke through the skin. The owner screamed in agony, you backed away and noticed men in suits walking over here in a brisk pace. "Get her!" 

That was your cue. You quickly slammed the doors open, running out into the rain. You looked around, trying to find a place to hide. You could hear the shouts of the men, especially the water splashes. You tried to quicken your pace, getting soaked by the rain or puddles. You took a sharp turn, falling on the ground, but you quickly hid in the shadows. You put your hands against your mouth, making sure you don't make a noise, but you highly doubt they'd hear you. The rain is harder than your breathing.

You watched the men run past you and you let out a sigh of relief. You stood up from the ground, but you quickly fell back to your feet. You felt light headed and everything around you became dizzy. You noticed a figure coming towards you and you tried to move away, but you're too weak to do anything. Everything turned black slowly.

***

You let out a gasp, waking up in an different environment. You looked around, finding yourself on the couch with a blanket on you. You let out a scream, feeling your back burn and you clenched the blanket in your hands. You heard footsteps coming towards you and turned your head. The man almost resembles a snake, a small build with a thin face. His eyebrows are small and he has slanted eyes. His hair is dark and his bangs are swept to the left side. 

You threw a pillow at the man, glaring at him. "S-Stay away f-from me!" The man gave you polite smile and you let out another scream, feeling your back burn. The pain hurting so bad to the point tears are rolling down your cheeks and you're lying on your stomach. 

"Let me help you," the man said, taking another step towards you. "I would never hurt you." You decided to let the man help you. You laid there and you felt the couch dip from the man sitting down next to you. You felt another burning sensation on your back, causing you to squirm and scream in pain. "How did this happen to you?" You screamed into the cushion, wishing you were dead at that moment. You didn't answer the man, panting heavily and letting out whimpers as he cleaned and fixed up your back. "My name's Daisho Suguru." 

After your back being treated, Daisho wanted you to lay on your stomach so you wouldn't be lying on your injury. He went to the kitchen, he said he was going to make you something and he wants you to tell you about what happened to you. You wonder if you really should. Maybe he can help you get back to the others. You're gonna call the guys back again after you eat to tell them where you are and hopefully, they'll come save you. 

Daisho returned back, a full meal on a plate and you heard your stomach rumble and your mouth water. Daisho placed the plate in front of you and you started to the food. Daisho sat down next to you, staring at you with a charming smile on his face. You glanced a couple of times, every time you looked he kept staring at you. "Can I borrow your phone after this?" 

"Of course!" Daisho said, nodding his head.

You finished eating, Daisho letting you take this phone and Daisho left to give you privacy. You dialed Daichi's number again, hearing the call ring a couple of times before going through. "Daichi, hello?"

" _[Name]?_ " Instead of Daichi's voice, you heard Kuroo's on the other line. You let out a sigh of relief. " _Are you all right? Where are you?_ "

"I'm still in the city, but I left," you answered, letting out a sigh of relief. "Kuroo, please tell me you guys are close? I don't think I can stay like this any longer." Your voice wavered and tears swelling in your eyes. You just want to be in your bed, hanging out with the guys or Akaashi, and you really want to see Red. 

" _[Name], just listen to me for a bit,_ " Kuroo said. " _I promise you we'll find you. Don't stop fighting. Don't give up. We're trying our best right now to find you and I swear we'll save you. Just please, don't lose hope._ " You hummed in response, the tears rolling down your cheeks. "Describe where you are and who you're with."

"Okay," you mumbled, standing up from the couch. You walked over to the window, noticing the rain is still heavy, but the sun is just barely coming up. "I see a lot of building. I'm guessing I'm in an apartment. I'll ask what city I'm in." Kuroo waited for you and you turned around to find Daisho sitting on the couch. "Oh! Where am I?"

"In my home."

"Yes, I know, but what city?"

"Lond."

"Lond city," you told Kuroo. "The owner is looking for me, Kuroo." Daisho's eyes widen, hearing the name roll off your tongue. "I stabbed him with a fork, but his men is looking for me. Please hurry, Kuroo. Hey-!" Daisho took his phone out your hands and he held it to his ear.

"Hey buddy! Long time no chat, huh?" Daisho questioned, a smirk spreading across his face. You stared at Daisho, questioning his actions. You couldn't hear what Kuroo is saying, but whatever he said made Daisho's smirk even wider. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your girl until you show." With that, Daisho ended the call and he put his phone away. 

"You know Kuroo?" You asked. A yelp left your lips, feeling Daisho pick you up off the ground and he walked over to the hallway. "P-Please put me down!" Daisho ignored your plea and he walked into a bedroom and placed you down on the bed. "What are you planning?"

"I plan to take care of you until Kuroo shows, right?" Daisho asked, but it sounded more like he is confirming it. You let out a sigh, moving away to have space between you and him.

"How do you know Kuroo?" You inquired, tilting your head. 

"We were really good friends in high school until one day I found out my girlfriend cheated on me with him," Daisho said, you can hear the bitterness in his tone. You really question yourself if you should be staying with this man. What if he still hates Kuroo? If that's the case, what should you do. 

"Small world, huh?" You joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

"I forgive him though," Daisho added. "I didn't think Kuroo would have a girlfriend though since he's busy with his job. So, what's it like dating him?" 

"We're not dating, sorry," you stated, wanting Daisho to understand that you and Kuroo are not together. Daisho's eyes widen, hearing your statement. 

"Really? He usually tries to sleep around," Daisho said, but he said it more to himself. "I guess Kuroo has changed. Weird." Was Kuroo really like that? When you first met Kuroo, he didn't seem like that type of person. Is Kuroo only keeping up the act up because he wants to get in your pants? You felt your heart drop a little, hearing Daisho's comment about Kuroo. "I used to room with him as well and he would always be so loud too." 

"C-Can we not talk about this," you mumbled, looking down in sadness. Daisho smirked to himself, standing up and walking to the bedroom door. 

"Sure. Oh, you can stay here as long as you want," Daisho added, giving you another charming smile before he disappeared down the hallway. You feel uneasy, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. You'll just need to be wary of Daisho until the guys come get you.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

You woke up to the smell of waffles. You felt better that you could actually sleep in a bed, but it still makes you feel uneasy because you're in an apartment with a man you don't know. You left the bed, leaving the bedroom and following the smell of waffles. You stepped into the kitchen, seeing Daisho standing at the stove. You guess he didn't hear you step in and you were about to walk out, but Daisho spoke up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Daisho greeted, the nickname giving you an uneasy shiver up and down your spine. He gave you another charming smile over his shoulder and you returned it with a nod.

"Good morning," you greeted, walking back into living room. You felt someone wrap an arm around your waist from behind and you flinched at the human contact. The person, Daisho, placed his chin on your shoulder and you tried to take his arm off of you. "P-Please don't t-touch me. I'm not big on physical contact with p-people I don't know." 

"Sorry bout that," Daisho said, removing himself from you. You walked away, walking over to the couch and sitting down. You watched him with careful eyes, watching every moment and trying to read his expression. "I just thought you wanted a hug." You shook your head, bringing your knees to your chest. 

"I'm sorry, but your hug wasn't wanted," you confessed, watching Daisho sit down next to you. He let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. You wonder why he got all touch recently. You scooted away, wanting to have a little more space between you and Daisho. "Having waffles?"

"Ah, yes!" Daisho exclaimed, standing up from the couch and he quickly walked into the kitchen. You let out a sigh of relief. You should leave, but you don't know where you'll go. You really need to leave, but you have to wait for the others. Daisho returned with a plate of waffles and a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. You gave him a quiet thanks and he nodded his head. You started to eat, not knowing that Daisho is watching you the whole time. 

You looked to your side, seeing him give you another charming smile. "Can I help you?"

"You're just so damn beautiful," Daisho confessed, you felt your cheeks flushed. You looked away, not wanting to look at him or in his direction. "I can't believe you know Kuroo." You glanced at him, but you quickly looked away. "Are you sure you're not dating him? It could be a friends with benefits thing."

"We're not together! Okay!" You screamed, Daisho's eyes slightly widen. You let out a shaky breath, looking down at your breakfast. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I'm not dating Kuroo. There's nothing between us." You continued to eat your breakfast, feeling a little guilty for raising your voice at Daisho. 

"Me and Kuroo were like two peas in a pod," Daisho started, a smirk on his face as he stared at the window. "There was even a little rivalry between us. Sometimes going after the same girl, but in the end I got the girl. He back stabbed me by having sex with her. I was so heartbroken that day." 

You glanced at Daisho, seeing the distant look in his eyes. Was Kuroo really like that? Soon enough, Daisho kept talking on and on about all the bad things Kuroo did. You really pondered if Kuroo is still like that. What made Kuroo so different now? You wonder if kissing Kuroo was a mistake. Maybe you shouldn't have trusted him so easily. Was the time that you spent with Kuroo just a front so he can sleep with you? Daisho kept telling his stories about him and Kuroo in high school and college. 

***

"I'm sorry that you went through that," Daisho said, giving you an apologetic smile. You told him what you've been through. Living with Osamu, the beatings, sexual harassment. You even told him how you met the others. You told him your life before you were kidnapped. Daisho nodded his head, a sign that he's listening to you. You didn't even notice it was extremely late at night. 

You heard someone knocking on the door and Daisho stood up, walking to the front door. You didn't think there was gonna be company. Daisho didn't even tell you there was gonna be company. You wondered who was at the door. You looked over the couch, seeing Daisho opened the front door and your eyes widen. 

It's the owner from that strip club. You stood up, but the owner already saw you and Daisho stepped aside, letting the owner's men make a run towards you. You were quickly grabbed by the men and the Daisho handed the owner a stack of money. You stared at him in disbelief. You felt betrayed, but you understand why you always felt uneasy. In the back of your head, you should have known something was off about him.

"I want to be her first customer once she's in business," Daisho said, giving the owner a smirk. Your eyes widen, wishing you were really six feet under. You looked at Daisho in disgust. You don't want to see Daisho's face ever again. 

"There's already someone," the owner stated, holding his hands behind his back. He averted his eyes towards you, anger swelling in his eyes. "She starts tomorrow, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind being second." Daisho met your eyes, an evil smile spreading across his face. 

"Not at all." Daisho confirmed. 

The owner snapped his fingers, his men dragging you out of Daisho's apartment. "How could you!" You screamed, trying your best to wiggle free from the hands of the men, but they're a lot stronger than you. They tightened their grip on your arms, making you wince in pain.

What's gonna happen to you? You don't want to be sold. You just want to be home! You don't want this to happen to you! You'll need to think of something fast if you want to escape a second time, but you need to get your hands on a phone. You need to call Daichi! You need help... You need someone to help you, but you need to help yourself. You're dreading the thought of going through sexual harassment.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

You returned back to the club, but you were thrown into room. You caught yourself before you can actually hit the floor and the door was slammed shut. You quickly looked around the room, seeing a king sized bed with red covers and pillows. The walls armed colored with black and white trimming. You noticed a table dresser and you quickly ran over to it. You checked all the draws, hoping to find a weapo or just anything. You wished the lights were turned on fully to actually show everything since it's very dim in the room. You didn't find anything to protect yourself.

You let out a frustrated sigh and you fell to the floor, holding your head in your hands. What are you going to do? You need something to protect yourself. You've never killed someone in your life, but you will do it if it's necessary to. You felt like everything right at this moment is going downhill for you. You let out a sigh, pushing yourself off the ground and you walked over to the bed. You looked under, but you found nothing, but darkness. You pouted, finding yourself stuck once again. Maybe you can take the customer's clothing and use it to kill them?

The door opened and you stood up, glaring at the person who walked in. That person, being the owner, stepped inside with one of his bodyguards. The owner quickly glared at you. "I don't care if Monaco is the one who sent you, but if you cause anymore trouble. I will not hesitate to let this be the end for you."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" You barked, authority lace in your tone. You harshly glared at the owner and the bodyguard. "Osamu Ryota is looking for me. He wouldn't be happy if you deal any more damage to me. You already made permeant scars on my back." 

The owner only glared at you, clearly angry and frustrated with the situation. The bodyguard held a face of stoic, not showing any interest in the conversation. The owner is the one who actually inflicted pain on you. You know you have an upper hand in this, but you're still not sure what the owner can do. 

The owner sucked his teeth. "Whatever, just get ready for the customer. This man paid a lot of money for you and keep him entertain for 5 hours. Got it?" You nodded your head and the owner left the room as well as the bodyguard. You let out a deep breath you didn't think you were holding. God, you couldn't believe you could do something that intense, but you needed to stand your own ground against him.

You're not gonna let him walk all over you. You're gonna fight back. You're gonna keep fighting back until you're free from this place. If Osamu were to get here first, you would have to escape from Osamu once again, but without help this time. You shook your head and sat down on the bed.

You mentally prepared yourself. Killing someone isn't something you want to experience, but you need to do it to survive. Osamu taught you how to shoot a gun, but nothing about hand to hand combat. Stabbing with a fork was a little different, but it was a rash decision that you made which you are glad that you made it. Now, you just need to find something to protect yourself with. Would it damage you more if you were to kill someone?

You just need to figure out how to escape once again. You couldn't go back to those girls because the owner will just take you away. You promised them that you will help them escape, but you need the help of the police to make sure they escape. If only someone had a clear mind and was smart enough to remember everything around them. You now just have to wait until the customer comes and you'll be all good.

  
***

The door opened slowly at first and you stood up from the bed. Your eyes widen in shock, not expecting someone familiar to walk into the room. You felt your heart drop while staring at that familiar face. The dark, slightly wavy hair and deep blue, green eyes. 

"Akaashi?" You questioned, Akaashi just as surprised as you. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his chest. Akaashi closed the door and he returned your hug. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run out this club with men chasing after you, but I couldn't jump out the car and save you," Akaashi started, you could hear his rapid heartbeat. "Before I came out here to do a show, I overheard Bokuto and Kuroo talking about how you're missing. I was wondering why Bokuto was so stressed."

"How much did you pay to spend 5 hours with me!" You asked, your voice raised a little. You couldn't believe Akaashi is here. It's too dangerous for him to be here and even worse he could get hurt. "Call Bokuto and the others please!" 

"I will, but what are we going to do?" Akaashi asked, looking at you. You shrugged your shoulders.

"Just please, call them and the police. Tell them where I am once you leave," you said, placing your hand on Akaashi's chest. "For the moment, I need you to act like you messed me up. Once it reaches the fourth hour, leave the room and tell the owner that I got sick."

"How are you going to fake being sick?" Akaashi inquired. You noticed his cheeks get redder by the second. "There's no hair dryer anywhere and besides, I don't want to do anything to you."

"Akaashi, please, you not going to do anything to me," you stated, pushing Akaashi over to bed. "Obviously, I'll be doing the work, but I just need you to be in your underwear only. In case the owner walks in, but I highly doubt it, but still do it." 

Akaashi let out a sigh, doing what you told him. You took your clothes off as well, but only leaving you in your bra and underwear. Akaashi, being the gentleman he is, he looked away. You gathered his and your clothes, throwing them around the place. 

"All right, shall we get started?" You asked, looking at him. Akaashi nodded his head, both of you sitting down on the bed, with the covers thrown off a little. You just hope everything will go well for 4 hours at the most and the owner won't walk in.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"This is it," you stated, looking at Akaashi. He quickly put on his clothes while you just stood there in your undergarments. You messed up your hair, taking the straps off, but still having your bra on. "Just go talk to the owner and call Bokuto and the others." Akaashi nodded his head and he left the bedroom.

You quickly made your way to the bed and got underneath the covers. You messed up your hair and laid on your side. The reason you are faking the sickness is so you don't have to see Daisho or anyone for that matter. You clutched your stomach and started groaning, hearing more than one footsteps coming towards th bedroom.

You hope that the owner will let you 'rest' instead of actually doing work. You really just need to figure out how to escape from here. You predict that the owner will most likely move you to a different room so you're not getting everything in this room 'contaminated'. The bedroom door opened and the owner stepped inside as well as Akaashi. 

"Wow, I didn't think you could f**ck her up as much as you did," the owner said, sounding completely surprised. Akaashi clenched his jaw and slightly glared at the owner. "Well, she probably won't be able to walk so I guess Daisho wouldn't be able to have his time." 

"Will she be okay?" Akaashi questioned.

"I should be asking you that, boy!" The owner laughed, hitting Akaashi on the back. You pretended to be weak and you lifted yourself off the bed a little. "How was it?"

"Like I would tell you," Akaashi stated, crossing his arms. Akaashi walked over to you and help you sit up. A new idea popped inside your head. 

"Akaashi, I want you to close the door for me," you whispered, Akaashi nodded his head. You wouldn't time to explain to Akaashi.

Akaashi walked over to the door while the owner waltzed over to you. You kept your eyes on Akaashi, watching him close the door and stand by it. The owner stood in front of you and you smirked evilly at him. The owner raised his eyebrow and you jumped onto the owner.

You pushed the owner down on the floor and wrapped your hands around his neck. Your actions surely did surprise Akaashi and the owner was trying his best to get you off him. You glared down at the owner, tightening your grip around his throat and he stopped squirming around. 

"Good. Akaashi, give me your belt!" You ordered, Akaashi walked over to you and unbuckled his belt. "Hold him down while I tie his hands." Akaashi followed your orders and watched you tie and knot the owner's hands together. 

"What the hell are you doing!" The owner screamed, glaring at you and the loathe in his eyes. 

"I'm trying to escape," you answered, standing up from the ground. The owner sat on the floor, his hands tied in front of him and Akaashi walked over to you. "Let's hurry and leave." 

You and Akaashi left the bedroom and stood in the halls. You could hear the owner's loud screams and shouts. Akaashi grabbed your hand and quickly took off in a sprint. You tried your best to catch up with the man, but you keep tripping on your own feet. You heard shouts right behind you and you looked over your shoulder to see bodyguards running after you two. 

"Akaashi!" You yelled. He looked over his shoulder and you heard a silent curse leave his mouth. You let out a yelp as you were lifted off the ground and into Akaashi's arms. "Akaashi!"

"I know a way out!" Akaashi claimed, picking up his pace and carrying you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around Akaashi's neck and he ran down the stairs after taking a right turn. You and Akaashi flinched at hearing a gun go off. Akaashi raced down the stairs, more gunshots going off and can be heard. You can hear multiple screams. 

You're scared. Scared for your life and Akaashi's. If Akaashi is injuried or he dies, it's gonna be your fault. You don't want anything to happen to Akaashi. You didn't even ask him to come save you, but you also underestimated him from doing any of this. It's a shocker, but you're grateful for his help.

You screamed in agony, feeling something pierce your skin. You felt a liquid drip down your skin. A white burning sensation growing in your shoulder. Akaashi's eyes looked panic as he runs down the halls. He takes another sharp turn, but is met with a door. He kicks down the door and you two are met with an icy cold breeze. You and Akaashi are finally outside and you point down the alley. Akaashi runs down the alley and you can hear the men shout at the two of you.

Akaashi runs past a car that almost hit the two of you and he runs up the street. It's not raining, but it's dark and you're not even sure where the two of you are. Akaashi's car most likely isn't near by or he's using a rental. The gunshots stop since you're out in public, but you have a feeling swelling inside you that they'll keep shooting. 

Akaashi takes another turn into an alley and it's dark enough to hide you two for a couple of minutes. You and Akaashi hide in the shadows and Akaashi puts you down on the floor, but his hands are on your waist. He's leaning against the wall o make sure there's no one coming into the alley. You let out a sigh of relief and you rest your body against Akaashi which catches him off guard. 

"I think we should be good for now," Akaashi whispers, you nod your head. The two of you leave the alley with Akaashi. The burning sensation in your shoulder is still there, but you're body is exhausted physically and mentally. This is just too much for you. "All right. They're gone-"

Akaashi's speech was cut short as he is standing to the side. Your eyes widen in fear and horror. A bright light is faster onto you and Akaashi and two bullets go right through Akaashi's torso. You covered your mouth with your hand as everything around you slowed down. Akaashi's mouth slowly moving. The men coming towards you. The sound of cars nearby. Another fire of gunshots. Akaashi's body drops to the ground and there's a trail of blood running down the side of his mouth. His mouth stopped moving as his body hit the floor. 

" ** _AKAASHI!!!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**_"AKAASHI!!"_**

You dropped down to his body and your shaky hands hovered above his body. Tears rolling down your cheeks as you placed your hands on his cheeks. His eyes closed slowly and you felt your heart drop. "Akaashi!! N-No, you can't do this to me!" 

Your forearm was grabbed and pulled you away from Akaahsi's body. You screamed, trying to claw at the man who grabbed you. You averted your eyes to Akaashi's body and you tried to reach out with your free hand, but your wrist was grabbed. 

"Let me go!!" You screamed, thrashing around. The men who grabbed you are dragging you away from Akaashi. Your eyes filled with tears and couldn't make out Akaashi's body since your vision is starting to become blurry. The men who chased after you and Akaashi followed you and dragged you away. You screamed for them to stop as well as screaming Akaashi's name. 

Your lips trembled and your hands didn't stop shaking. You looked at your hands, seeing his blood on your hands. You're the reason why Akaashi's is dead. You're the reason why you're in this mess. If you had just stayed with Osamu, none of this would have happened. Akaashi's wouldn't have wasted his life on saving you. 

You let out a scream of anger, frustration, and grief. Anger because you just watched him die. Frustration because you couldn't do anything to stop his death. And grief because you lost a possible good friend. Why is it when you are in need of help someone has to die?

Riley died because he tried to save you from Osamu hitting you. Akaashi died because he tried to help you escape from being sold for sex. A friend of yours when you were a teen died because he tried saving you from being shot from a drunk man with a gun. 

Akaashi's body was out of your sight and you hanged your head low. You don't care what happens to you anymore. You deserve the worse for anything that's coming towards you. People have died because of you and you can't live with the guilt. You want to forget. You want to forget seeing Akaashi's panic, scared, but demanding eyes. You didn't even pick a fight while getting dragged back to the club. 

If the owner punishes you, he punishes you. If you get rape, you get rape. If you die a painful death, you'll die a painful death. It'll never be as painful as watching another friend die in front of you. It'll never fill the empty feeling that is twice as large as it was then. It will never make you forget what happened tonight. You're gonna give up. You're gonna just let this be your new life. 

You were thrown into the room where all the girls stay in. You landed on the floor and all the girls looked at you with pity eyes. You rested your knees on the ground and sat on your butt. You looked down at the floor with your hair covering your face. Tears spilling from your eyes and onto the cold floor. Everything around you is just going downhill. 

You're weak. You're pathetic. You can't even escape on your own. Your stupid plans just ended up with Akaashi died. You can't even stand up for yourself. You trust people too easily. You should just stop living. You should just kill yourself right now!

"You will receive a full day of punishment for your actions," the owner stated, glowring down at you. You lifted your head slowly and the owner's glowring met your dead eyes. "There will be no break and I won't hold back." All you could do is nod your head. The owner scoffed and he closed the door. 

All the girls stayed quiet as they watched you quietly cry to yourself. You can feel your own demons try to swallow you whole. You don't want to give up, but sometimes someone needs to give up. You heard the sound of feet meeting with the wooden floor and the cracking of joints. You didn't need to turn your head because it's one of the girls.

"Come here," a familiar voice said. You lifted your head to see Hana. The first girl you met when you first came to the club. She held out her arms for you, a welcoming sign. You took her offer and you wrapped your arms around her and you sobbed in her chest. "I'm so sorrry."

You cried loudly. For how crappy your life is. For how everything good for you is ruined. For Riley. For Akaashi. For that teen who saved you. For Osamu. For Kuroo and not being able to ride his motorcycle with him again. For Bokuto and his smiles to brighten up your mood. For Daichi and sharing coffee or tea together in the morning. For Ushijima and the talks about whales. For Oikawa and him sharing a cup of wine with you. For Tadao and his efforts for helping you escape. For Tsukishima for being a wonderful friend to you. All their efforts are wasted on you. 

Hana rubbed your back soothingly, trying to comfort you. Her efforts will be a waste as well. You're a waste. You existing is a waste. You don't deserve the gift of living. You just want to give up on your life completely. You should just tell Ushjima that you don't want to be rescued because it's effortless. You don't need help anymore. They'll just end up dying because of you. 

"I'm not sure what's been going on inside your life, hon, but don't give up," Hana started, you stared absently minded at the floor. "There's a whole lot of things to look forward to in life. Friends, adventures, memories like the good ones to draw out the bad ones, and a family of your own." You didn't respond to her as she spoke. You're not sure why she's telling you this. It's a waste on someone like you who's just doesn't deserve to live.

***

All you can hear from yourself is your own screams, sobs, and whines. You've never expected to feel this pain in your life. Getting whipped, cut, drowned, and beat. You've been beat, but not to the point of passing out. You've been tied with your arms out and on your knees. You head hung low as you stared at the ground with a blank look. 

The owner was serious when he said he isn't gonna hold back. You honestly don't care that you will have scars from getting whipped and cut. You're positive something is broken inside you because the pain is getting worse. The feeling of fainting is getting closer to the actual point. You've lost blood from your wounds, but you feel like you might get to the verge of death.

If you do get to a verge of death, you will accept it with open arms. You just want everything to end. The pain and the grief. Your throat felt dry from all your screaming. You just want this to be over even if it means your life ending. You'll be better off that way. You don't even care. You've lost the will to live as well as caring about yourself. If you have an option to end your life, you won't hesitate. 

"Your screams are absolutely beautiful," the owner said. You didn't lift your head to look at him. He's had his sadistic smirk on his face as he put you through the pain. "I'm positive Osamu won't be able to recognize you. You're broken. Inside and out." You didn't respond. "All these cuts are gonna leave such ugly scars and he won't even want you anymore." No reply. "He probably will leave you in my care and I'm going to break you until you lose your mind."

"Go ahead and do it," you said coldly. You slowly lifted your head and gave the owner one last glare you could muster. "People I've cared about died because of me. It'll be doing me a favor anyways." The owner's eye twitched and you knew you got him irritated. 

The owner gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. He gripped you by your hair which earned a hiss of pain from you. He spit in your face and you continued to look him in the eye. You sent him a tiny smile which added more fuel to his anger.

_"Just watch your back once I'm gone."_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

You coughed heavily, taking in deep breaths as your head was lifted out the water. You tried your best to get the air in your lungs, but your head was pushed back in the large bucket of water. You struggled against the person who's pushing your head in the water. You're starting to get tired of fighting back. You want this to end, but it' been going on nonstop. You don't know how long you've been getting tortured. You'd say maybe two days at least. You lost track of time as you thoughts kept you still going. 

Your head was lifted out the bucket of water and your body was thrown onto the floor. You gasped heavily and getting air into your lungs. You rolled onto your back as you stared up at a bright light. You let out a cough and someone stood above you, blocking the light shining down on you. The owner. He's standing above you and someone else came into your view. It's one of his men. The owner seems to be talking to you, but you can't hear anything besides the ringing in your ears. 

You're freezing cold. Your whole body is shivering. Your stomach is howling in pain, wanting to have something inside so you're not starving. You're bleeding from your cuts. Your body is bruised and beat. You probably have a black eye since one of them is throbbing so bad. You want the pain to end. You know the owner has more ideas of torturing you and bringing you on the verge of death. You ponder what goes on through his head while he tortures you. You seriously want to know. 

Your body was lifted off the floor and you heard the clinging noise of chains. You felt something cold around your wrists and your feet could barely touch the floor. You lifted your head to see your chained to the ceiling, but your feet can somewhat touch the floor. You let out a gasp, getting a hard punch to the stomach. You wanted to hunch over, but you couldn't. You stared up at the only light in this dark room and a tear escaped your eye.

  
  


_You let out a laugh of delight as you were pushed back on the ground by a baby lion. The lion gently nibbled on your forearm. You let out a cry of pain as the lion bit you harder than you expected. The lion crawled off you and his ears went down. You looked at your forearm, seeing the punctured holes._

_You sent the lion a smile and picked the cub up in your arms. You scratched his head in an affectionate way and the lion purred in your arms. The lion licked your arm in an apologetic way._

_"Thanks Red."_

_"I never knew you were good at this," Osamu groaned, lying on his back with you sitting on his lower back. You were giving him a message since he asked you to. You smiled to yourself as you enjoyed this moment with him. "This is amazing." You chuckled at his words and you got off his back._

_Osamu sat down in front of you, his legs on either side of you and he wrapped his arms around you. He learned down towards you and kissed your lips. He cupped your face gently as he kissed you deeply. You wanted to stop yourself as you lifted your hands to his cheeks, but you couldn't stop yourself._

_After Osamu pulled away from the long kiss, he rested his forehead with yours. Both of you looking into each other's eyes. He held the happiest smile on his face as he gazed into your eyes._

_"I love you, [Name]."_

_"You should smile more often," Kuroo stated, sitting in the garage and working on his motorcycle. You stood in the motorcycle with him as well. You looked down at Kuroo and gave him a fake smile. Kuroo laughed at that. "I mean, like a real smile, [Name]."_

_"T-That's kind of hard."_

_"I know, but I'll do anything I can to make you smile for real," Kuroo stated, standing up. He walked over to you and he rustles your hair. Kuroo flashed you his charming smile despite the tired look in his eyes. You flashed him a geninue smile. "There's that smile."_

_"I know you have a lot on your mind, but just know you can talk with me, [Name]," Bokuto claimed, the two of you in Kuroo's room. You were having a panic attack and Bokuto was the only one awake. You nodded your head as Bokuto rubbed your back. "Just don't bottle your emotions."_

_"How do I know if I should talk with you?" You questioned, lifting your head off Bokuto's chest and staring up at him._

_"Anytime you feel like it. When you need to talk, I'll be here," Bokuto stated, giving you a smile. You whispered thank you to Bokuto and rested your head on his chest. "You're welcome, [Name]."_

_"Blue whales, huh?" Ushijima questioned, a tiny smile on his lips. You and Ushijima sitting at the kitchen table. Ushijima is searching for possible whale watching. "We'd have to go when there's a migration."_

_"Will it cost more?" You questioned._

" _Yes, but it will be just a hundred more," Ushijima explained. You looked down and felt slightly bad that he has to pay more. "Hey, don't worry about it. I want to see the whales too." You walked over to Ushijima and gave him a hug from behind._

_"Thanks for the hug, [Name]."_

_"You work at the zoo with a lion? That's cool," Daichi said. You and Daichi sitting on the couch with the TV on as the background. You told him what you do for a job since you already know his._

_"He'a name is Red."_

_"Why Red?" Daichi questioned._

_"A friend of mine used to like red," you answered, shrugging your shoulders._

_"That seems like a fun job to have," Daichi claimed, a smile on his face. "Taking care of a lion. That's amazing, [Name]." You gave Daichi a small smile and Daichi took a sip of his drink._

_"Can I push you on the swings?" Oikawa asked, pointing to the swings. You and Oikawa went to a nearby park so you can't be outside for a little. You nodded your head, both you and Oikawa walking over to the swings. "Have you been to the park?"_

_"In my teens," you answered, sitting down on the swing. Oikawa started to push you gently. "I loved the swings."_

_"I do too. The feeling of the wing in your face and your eyes in the sky," Oikawa said, a smile on his face. You looked over your shoulder at Oikawa, seeing the light hit is face. He does look truly at peace. The swinging stopped and you felt Oikawa's chest press against your back. "We're all gonna be here for you, [Name]."_

***

A hard punch to your stomach and you let out a scream. You groaned from the pain. All those memories rushed to you. You don't understand. Your eyes started to swell at all the good memories. Especially the ones with Osamu. You want to see Red again. You even want to see Osamu, but you still want to be away from him. You decided to keep living. Not for yourself, but for others. 

You lifted your head to look at the owner and the man. The owner is speaking with the man, but you didn't pay attention to what their saying. You looked around the room to find something you can escape with. Only things you found are a knife, whip, bucket of water, chair, and chains. Not really something, but it's something.

You predict either the owner or man has the key to the chains. Most likely the man because the man is the one beating you and dipping your head in the bucket of water. You're next chance will probably be when the owner gets tired of watching you get beaten. You'll probably have to grab the knife and stab the man. You're not sure yet. You just need to figure out how to get out this room. 

"Get her off the chains," the owner ordered. The man took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the chains on your wrist. You fell to the ground and you tried to push your upper body off the ground, but you're too weak. Even if you have the chance to escape, you'd be too slow to run. They'd catch you anyways.

"Boss!" A man shouted, slamming the door open. You looked up at the man who barged into the room. "The police are here! They're waiting at the entrance with guns drawn!" 

"What!" The owner yelled, walking over to the door. "Keep an eye on her!" The owner pointed at you as he left the room. You smirked in victory. The door was slammed closed and you slowly got up. 

"P-Please j-j-just let me go," you pleaded, your voice a little raspy. You struggled to stand on your two feet and the pain only increased more. The man let out a sigh. "P-Please, I don' d-deserve this."

The man let out a sigh and he walked over to the door while gripping your arm. He opened the door and pushed you through. Your back hit the wall and you used it to steady yourself. You were about to open your mouth, but the man cut you off. "Just go!" 

You did what he told and you quickly tried your best to get out. You would feel your own legs wobble and tremble. It's not the best feeling. Using the wall, you get to the stairs, but sadly there's no wall to use to help you down. You let out a sigh and you crouched down. You slid down each stair slowly and the pain in your chest only increased more. 

It probably took you three minutes to get down those stairs. Now you have to figure out where the door is. There's no wall near you so you're just gonna have to trust your legs. Every step hurt. Almost as if you're body was burning with flames dancing all around your body. Something you rathe not want to experience again. 

You let out a strangled yelp as you fell into the next room, but you quickly caught yourself with your arms. You pushed yourself to stand and you found yourself in the main bar. The exit not far away. You quickly made your way to the exit, not caring about the pain. You could see bright lights on the entrance, but you can hear shouting as well. 

You made it to the door and slowly pushed the doors open. Once the doors were slammed open, you heard people shout freeze. You held your hands up, your eyes darting around. Police cars on one side and different, but familiar cars on the other side. You looked over at the police cars, seeing Oikawa and the guys hiding behind their cars and pointing their guns at the familiar cars. You let out a gasp, as your eyes landed on a face so familiar that's almost hiding among the lights and noise.

**_"_** ** _Ryota?"_**


	30. Chapter Thirty

"Ryota?" You questioned, the said male eyes widen in surprised. You took a step forward, but quickly fell to the floor. You heard Osamu and the guys shout your name, but Osamu is the one running to your side. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Osamu asked, helping you stand. His arms wrapped around you and you used his arms to steady yourself. "I missed you so much." Osamu embraced you tightly and you looked over his shoulder. Seeing the panic, but scared expression on Kuroo's and Oikawa's face. The weary expression on Ushijima and the serious expression on Daichi's. 

"R-Ryota," you whispered, Osamu staring down at you. Osamu placed a kiss on your lips and you placed your hands on his neck. The guys felt their heart ache, watching you and Osamu kiss. Osamu pulled away first, resting his forehead against yours. 

"Let's go home," Osamu ordered. Your eyes widen in fear. You don't want to go back. You want to stay in the open world and hangout with more people. You don't want to live in constant fear. Osamu walked over to the car while holding your hand.

"W-Wait, Ryota!" You yelled, your back towards the guys. You could see Tadao pointing a gun towards the police as well as Osamu's men. "P-Please, I want t-to stay." 

"Stay? Baby, you belong to me," Osamu growled, tightening his grip around your hand. You winced from the pain, but you didn't stop. "I can take better care of you!" 

"I-I promise I'll g-give you a word, but p-please let me go," you begged. You don't want anyone to fire. You don't want this to end bloody. You just want everyone to return to their home safe and sound. "I p-promise I'll come back." Osamu tightened his grip around your wrist. "I-I'll stay with you, but y-you have to m-make me f-fall f-for you!" 

Osamu loosened his grip and stared at you with wide eyes. Osamu let go of your wrist and you stepped back just as Osamu stepped forward. You glared harshly at Osamu. "You don't love me?" 

"I-I'm sorry, R-Ryota, but I-I n-never felt the same," you stated, walking backwards. You nodded slightly to Tadao and Tadao ran over to Osamu. "I-I p-promise t-to come b-back." You watched Tadao start to talk some sense into Osamu and Tadao pulled Osamu into the cars. 

Osamu and his men quickly left the scene and you fell to your knees. You heard people shout your name, but you couldn't hear anything at all. You stared up at the night sky, seeing the familiar face of Daichi, Ushijima, Kuroo and Oikawa come into your view. Sadly, everything around you turned dark and you slipped into darkness. 

***

The guys gazed at [Name] as she laid in a hospital bed. She finished getting out surgery for her cuts and broken bones. They stood outside her room and they never felt better after seeing her face. They're happy she decided to stay with them, but she did promise to go back to Osamu sadly. Hopefully, everything will run smoothly. 

After Osamu left, Kuroo and Oikawa ordered the officers into the club. The arrested the owner that worked there and made sure the girls are gonna go back to their families and friends. They made sure to make sure the owner will face harsh charges as well as the men work for him. They never figured out Minato is the one running the place. 

The guys do have some good news for [Name]. They just can't wait for her to wake up so they can tell her, but she needs to rest first. They figure it might put her in a good mood, but they're still not sure. They ponder how this experience will affect [Name], but they figure therapy might help her. What she experience isn't a normal, every day experience. 

"Her condition is stable," a doctor said, walking over to the guys. 

"Thanks Doc," Oikawa mumbled, nodding his head. The doctor smiled at them then walked away. Oikawa lets out a sigh. "We should rest up. She might wake up tomorrow."

"I'm going to stay," Bokuto claimed. He wasn't there at the scene since he did get hurt from a recent job. "Besides, she might panic if one of us isn't here." The guys nod their head and pat Bokuto's shoulder as they walked towards the exit. 

Bokuto walked inside the room and he sat down next to the bed in the chair. Bokuto grabbed [Name]'s hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Bokuto still does feel responsible for losing [Name] in the first place. Bokuto gazes at [Name]'s face, the tiny cuts and her black eye. 

Bokuto lets out a sigh and he places his head on the bed. Bokuto hasn't had a good nights rest, same goes for his friends. All of them have been worried sick for [Name]. But here she is. In a hospital bed. Maybe not the best condition, but still breathing. He couldn't feel more happier knowing that [Name] is back with them. Bokuto can how apologize to [Name] once she wakes up. 

***

You let out a groan and still in pain. Not much as before, but it still lingers. You felt someone holding your hand and you looked down to see Bokuto's head resting on the bed. You smiled to yourself as you noticed his sleeping expression. Mouth completely open with drool running at the sides. You lifted your other hand and rubbed Bokuto's head. Feeling his soft locks put you at ease. 

You let out a gasp when Bokuto just suddenly gripped your wrist. You let out a hiss of pain and Bokuto lifts your head. His eyes wide as he gazes at you. "[N-Name]?" You nod your head and Bokuto stands up, wrapping his arms around you. "You're okay!"

"N-Not really, b-but y-yeah," you mumbled, Bokuto sat back down in the chair. You gripped his hand, feeling the warmth come from it. 

"[Name], I'm so sorry. If I wasn't paying attention to the road, none of this would have happened," Bokuto claimed, staring into your eyes. You slightly frowned at his words. You don't want him to blame himself. You lifted your hand to rest it on his cheek.

"Kou, d-don't apologize, p-please," you started, gazing into Bokuto's eyes. His eyes widen in a fraction and a blush started to set on his cheeks. "I-It's not y-your fault. P-Please, don't b-blame y-yourself. B-Besides, I k-knew yo-you'd come." 

"Thanks, [Name]," Bokuto whispered, staring at you in shock. He smiled to himself as he studied your features. He can see the pain behind your eyes. He's not gonna ask you what you've been through since you are going to be questioned again. Luckily, one of the guys are going to question you. Most likely Ushijima. "You've been asleep for a whole day. I'm guessing you're hungry."

You nodded your head rapidly. Bokuto chuckles as he pushes the nurse's call button. A nurse comes in the room immediately and she relaxes her shoulders once she sees you awake. 

"We'll go with something small," Bokuto said, looking at the nurse. He looked over at you for approval and you nodded your head. "How about cereal? And a salad on the side?" The nurse looked at Bokuto oddly, but she left the room. 

You chuckled, leaning back in the bed and Bokuto walked back over to his seat. You held out your hand and Bokuto looked down at it until he got the idea. He placed his hands in yours and you smiled at him. You liked the warmth coming from his hand. 

"I heard you're gonna go back to Osamu," Bokuto started, looking down at the bed. "Is that a good idea? I mean, he's done all these things to you and you're going to go back?"

"I did it s-so e-everyone can g-go home safely," you stated, looking down. Bokuto looked up at you and he smiled to himself. "Besides, I-I need t-to settle s-something with him." Bokuto nodded his head. 

"Well, I have some good news for you to hear," Bokuto started. You wonder what the good news is. You can go back to work? A new house? Leaving the hospital soon? 

_**"Akaashi is alive."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! 
> 
> The next ten chapters are gonna be fluff and stuff


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

"I need to see him, Kou!" You yelled, Bokuto holding your shoulders down so you don't get out of bed. "P-Please!" 

"I'm sorry, but Akaashi is in a coma," Bokuto informed. Your eyes widen at hearing Akaashi's condition. "He lost a lot of blood when we found him and he hit is head pretty hard on the ground." You stared into Bokuto's eyes and you gripped Bokuto's biceps. "When the doctors let you walk, I'll go take you to see him, but you need to rest."

Bokuto pushed you back onto to the hospital bed. Akaashi is in a coma. You wanted to apologize to him, but you're not even sure if Akaashi will wake up from his coma. Bokuto sat on the bed, gazing at your features and he let out a sigh. Bokuto was gonna stand up, but you quickly grabbed his hand and intertwined it with yours. Bokuto gazed into your eyes.

"Kou, every time someone dies, it's my fault," you started, your voice started to waver. Bokuto squeezed your hand in a reassuring way. "A friend of mine in high school, died because he tried to protect me. Riley died trying to protect me. Akaashi almost died trying to protect me." 

"[Name], Akaashi is alive right now," Bokuto stated, wiping a tear that escaped your eye.

"I-It's d-dangerous to b-be around me!" You sobbed, the tears rolling down your cheeks. "I-I didn't e-even care t-that I might die!" Bokuto's eyes widen. "I-It's what I-I deser-"

Your speech was cut off. Bokuto's lips pressed against yours. You closed your eyes and kissed back, your hand trailing up and resting on his cheek. Bokuto placed his other hand on the bed near your side. Bokuto pulled away and he rested his forehead against yours as he stared into your eyes. 

"Don't say that being dead is what you deserved," Bokuto spoke, you nod your head. "Your friend and Riley cared about you. They didn't want to see you suffer. If you suffer, please don't suffer in silence. I'm here." You nod your head. 

"Thank you, Kou," you whispered, Bokuto placed his hands on the side of your face. You slowly lift your hands and place them on top of his. 

"Just don't forget, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," Bokuto mumbled, still looking into your eyes. "I want you to rely on me, [Name]. It's not good to bottle up everything." 

"I-I was s-so scared, Kou!" You sobbed, fresh tears rolling down your cheeks. 

You moved to the side of the bed and Bokuto got on the hospital bed with you. Bokuto wrapped his arms around you and made sure to careful move any wires on the bed. You placed your head on Bokuto's chest and Bokuto tightened his arms around you. 

"I-I thought I w-w-wouldn't see you or t-the guys!" You cried, your tears getting Bokuto's black, long sleeve shirt wet. "Y-You guys m-mean so much t-to me!" Bokuto rubbed your back. 

After sometime, [Name] fell asleep in Bokuto's arms. Bokuto as well fell asleep. It hurt him to see [Name] suffer like this. Especially since she tends to bottle up her feelings, but she has now started to open up more to Bokuto about it.

***

"How are you feeling, [Name]?" Oikawa asked, him and the guys came over the next day to see how you're doing. Bokuto went back to sit in the chair before the guys came. You calmed down and you feel a little bit better after telling Bokuto how you're doing.

"Okay, but I want to know when I can leave this place," you whined, holding one of the pillows to your chest. You don't really like hospitals that much. Never have.

"In a couple of weeks," Daichi chuckled, his arms crossed on his chest. "Your rip did get fracture and you have a couple of stitches." You pouted and pulled the pillow closer to you. 

"When you do get home, one of us will be watching you," Ushijima informed. "Since we're still looking for Minato, you'll need to be protected and watched." You nod your head in understanding. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"If all of us have work on the same day, another officer will come until one of us are off work," Kuroo added, standing at the foot of the bed. "We won't be able to assign who's protecting you since it will be our boss." 

"Remember the man who interviewed you?" Daichi questioned, you nod your head. "He'll be coming in tomorrow and asking you a couple questions as well. He's really sweet."

"The sweetest person despite working longer hours," Oikawa grumbled, letting out a sigh. You nod your head and the door to your room opened. A nurse walked in and she was quite surprised to see all the guys.

"Well, I just need to check Ms. [Last Name]'s blood," the nurse said. The guys backed away from the bed since all of them were surrounding the bed. The nurse walked over to you. 

While the nurse was checking up on you and asking a couple of questions, the guys were discussing a couple of things to themselves. The guys were discussing something that was related to the case you are involved in. Once the nurse left, the guys surrounded your bed once again. 

"I went to speak with your boss while you were... gone," Bokuto started, sitting in one of the chairs. "You can go back to work while you feel better and the baby lion is already there waiting for you." 

A bright smile danced across your lips and the guys smiled to themselves. You grew excited to see the cub and you wanted to leave the hospital. You really wanted to see Red and the cub. 

"One day, we should all take a vacation soon," Kuroo blurted out. "To an island or a cruise. It'll be worth it! We've all been going through some tough times and it'll help us now." 

"How about when [Name] leaves the hospital?" Oikawa asked. "Is that okay with you, [Name]?" 

"Yes..." You yawned, holding the pillow to your chest. You always wanted to go on an island or a cruise. It'll be totally worth it. Being near the ocean. The breeze. Relaxing back and enjoying the peaceful moments. The memories of having fun. 

"We have been saving up our days," Ushijima stated, a rare smile showing on his face. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes at the rare sight. "It's either a cruise or an island." 

Daichi's phone started to ring and he answered it, excusing himself. Oikawa glanced down at his watch on his wrist. You let out another yawn and you laid down on the bed with the pillow close to your chest.

"I have to get to the station," Daichi informed, walking back into the room. "I have a night shift right now." 

"I need to finish paperwork. I'll go there," Oikawa said. Daichi and Oikawa waved goodbye to you and Ushijima also waved to you too. The three of them leaving while Kuroo and Bokuto stayed behind. 

"It's been a while since we've seen him smile like that," Bokuto gossiped, Kuroo nodded his head. You smiled at the interaction between Bokuto and Kuroo. "We should come up with a plan to make him laugh." 

"That's gonna be difficult, bro!" Kuroo complained, grabbing a chair and putting it on the side of your bed. Bokuto did the same thing. Both of the men on either side of you. "We should do it over the vacation!" 

"What would he laugh at?" Bokuto asked, talking to himself more. "Pain?"

"No."

"Jokes?"

"Maybe."

"Cute things?" 

"Absolutely no." 

"He likes whales," you added, surprising Kuroo and Bokuto. "We had a conversation about whales. Make some whale puns." Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other and nodded their heads. You let out a yawn. 

"Go to sleep, [Name]," Kuroo whispered. You nod your head and closed your eyes. "We'll still be here when you wake up."

"I'm going to go check on Akaashi," Bokuto mumbled, standing up. You heard the door open and closed. 

You opened your eyes as you gazed up at Kuroo. The bags under his eyes, his hair is messier than normal. You noticed Kuroo's hand on the bed and you reached out to grab it, squeezing it lightly. 

"Thanks, [Name]," Kuroo whispered, you closed your eyes and went to sleep with the help of Kuroo's warm hand.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

"Can I go see Akaashi now?" You asked, the doctor leaving your room. The doctor said you can leave your bed, but you still need most of your strength for your legs. You need to be in a wheelchair if you want to go anywhere, but the doctor said you should get your strength completely back in at least two or three weeks.

"Sure," Bokuto said. He walked over to you and picked you up in his arms. He bridal carried you over to the wheelchair and he gently set you down. Bokuto opened the door for you and he pushed you out the room. "The doctors aren't sure when Akaashi will wake up." 

"I hope it's soon," you added, looking down. 

You know Bokuto is grieving about the condition of his friend. Bokuto has known Akaashi longer than you have so Akaashi being in a coma is hard for Bokuto. It's new for you to see Bokuto is a sad state since you've always seen him smiling. You glance over your shoulder and you could see the pain in Bokuto's eyes. You just hope and pray that Akaashi will wake up soon.

The two of you reached Akaashi's room and Bokuto walked in backwards so his back can open the door. You didn't use Bokuto's help to get out the wheelchair, but your legs did wobble and shake as you walked over to Akaashi's bed. 

Bokuto was about to protest about you walking, but you already made it to Akaashi's side. You felt your heart ache. Akaashi hooked up to so many machines and his complexion paler than you've seen him. You placed your hand on top of Akaashi which is at his side. A tear escaped your eye as you blinked. 

"[Name], your back," Bokuto mumbled, walking over to you. He stood behind you as his eyes wandered on your bare back. The hospital gown shows your back, but luckily you have shorts on, but the gown is wrapped at your waist. 

"I-It was consider punishment," you explained, shivering from Bokuto's touch on your back. His fingers traced the fresh scars on your back and his touch felt warm despite being in the cold room. 

"I'm sorry, [Name]," Bokuto muttered, a quiet gasp left your lips as you felt Bokuto place kisses on each scar. You blushed from Bokuto's actions. Bokuto's arms are wrapped around you and you tried your best to keep your mouth close, but you did make some noise. 

"Kou!" You gasped, Bokuto pulled away from your back and he removed his arms from you.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Bokuto said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. You shook your head and Bokuto lightly smiled. You hid your flushed face by using your hands. "I should get you back to bed."

You nod your head and Bokuto scooped you up into his arms. He put you back into your wheelchair gently and your hands smoothly slid off around his neck. You touch is starting to drive Bokuto nuts.

***

Bokuto returned back to the door and Daichi and Sugawara came into the hospital. You know that Sugawara is going to question you, but he does seem tired. Daichi had told you that Sugawara questioned all the girls that were in the club. You felt better knowing that the girl who had comforted you is going to go back home.

"Good evening, [Name]," Sugawara greeted, giving you a kind smile. You returned a small smile and Daich sat down next to you. "I'm sure Daichi told you why I'm coming." You nod your head. "Well, let's get right down to business. Minato was the one who kidnapped you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To be top dog or just to get on Ryota's nerves," you answered, shrugging your shoulders. "Minato didn't really state what he wanted in return."

"Did you notice anything from being in the club, Rezend Love, that could help us find Minato?" Sugawara asked, you raised an eyebrow.

"Minato wasn't at his mansion?" You asked, glancing between Sugawara and Daichi. Both of them shook their heads.

"When we arrived at his mansion, we couldn't find. There were a bunch of dead bodies, blood everywhere and bullet holes," Daichi informed. 

"Ryota had gotten to him first," you stated. "Minato is with Ryota. He may or may not be alive, but Ryota likes to torture people slowly. There's a high chance Minato is alive, but dying slowly." 

"That aside, what did the owner, Nicholas Eveans, do to you?" Sugawara asked. 

"Whip me, beat me, cut me, and drowned me," you answered, knowing that Nicholas Evans and his men took turns. That sick man. 

"That will conclude everything, [Name]. Thank you for your time," Sugawara said, standing up. You nod your head and Daichi stands up as well. "You have two visitors, [Name]."

You stared at him in confusion. You have visitors? You know it's not your family and most of the guys are working right now. Sugawara and Daichi left your room and your two visitors stepped inside. Your eyes widen and a smile spread across your face. 

"Kageyama!" You exclaimed, seeing your friend and most likely his partner. His partner is short compared to Kageyama. He has orange hair and brown eyes. His orange hair is slightly curly. "Is this your friend, Tobio?" 

"Sadly yes..." Kageyama sighed. "Introduce yourself, idiot." 

The oranges hair man stared at you with wide eyes and his mouth started to tremble as he slowly opened his mouth. You could only simply smile at his reaction. He held out a shaky hand and when you shook his hand, you could have sworn you watched his soul leave him. 

Kageyama let out a sigh and he ran a hand down his face. "This idiot is Hinata Shoyo." You nod your head and Hinata didn't stop staring at you with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked, glancing at Kageyama. 

"Y-You're [N-N-Name] [Last Name]. O-O-Osamu's g-girlfriend. T-The Q-Q-Q-Queen," Hinata stated, you nod your head. 

"Sorry about him. He heard about your case and he got curious about you," Kageyama explained, smacking the back of Hinata's head. 

"Watch it, Emo!" Hinata barked, snapping out his shocked state. You laughed at Hinata's nickname for Kageyama. Hinata calmed down after hearing your laugh and he smiled to himself. 

"Once I'm out of the hospital, the guys and I are going on a vacation," you said, Kageyama and Hinata sitting down at the chairs beside your bed. "Ushijima, Daichi, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Kuroo." 

"That seems like fun!" Hinata beamed, a wide smile spreading across his lips. 

"It'll take your mind off things," Kageyama added, a smile on his face.

"Whoa, you look creepy when you smile," Hinata mumbled. Sadly, Kageyama heard Hinata'a comment and Kageyama quickly glared at Hinata. "I didn't say anything!" 

"Heh, I think we're most likely going to an island," you commented. "Going to an island seems fun. Camping, hiking, swimming and relaxing at the beach. I really need that." 

"How's Red doing?" Kageyama asked, his deadly glare leaving his face. 

"I hope he's doing wonderful. I have to make sure he won't attack the staff and he's going to get a roommate pretty soon. I'm excited," you answered, a smile on your face. "I just want to leave this hospital."

"How long will you be gone?" Hinata asked, you shrugged your shoulders. 

"Ushijima hasn't said how long, but I'm thinking a month maybe," you predicted. You want to stay on the island for a month. You want to see the wild life in the forest and in the water. You just know everything will be beautiful on the island and if anything happens on that island, it's gonna stay on that island. "I just want to let loose and return to my old self before I was with Ryota." 

"D-Did... you like Osamu?" Hinata asked. He did pause before he continued his sentence. He doesn't know you enough to know if you're okay with answering a question about Osamu, but he's really curious." 

"I think I'm starting to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like when I first published this on Quotev in 2017, a lot of people liked Ryota and want an ending with him
> 
> Originally I wasn’t going to have the reader grow actual feelings for him, but a lot of people ended up liking him so I decided to please those people


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Kageyama and Hinata didn't say anything. The two of them too shocked to even respond and you could tell. You let out a tiny sigh. "Yes, he did kill my dog, rape me, and even hurt me. Ryota has those moments when he's not." You glanced over to the window. "Tadao even said Ryota loves me and I-I just..."

Kageyama held up his hand to stop yourself from continuing. A smile is plastered on his face as he spoke. "You don't have to explain yourself. There are things we like in the world, but you don't have to explain why unless you want to." 

You nod your head and Kageyama let out a sigh as he stood up. Hinata followed his actions and the two of them walked over to the door. Hinata said his goodbyes loudly while Kageyama only gave you a small nod.

***

"Hey little guy," you said softly, the lion cub walking over to you. It's been a two months since you left the hospital and a few weeks when you went back to the zoo. The guys are planning the vacation to the island and you're excited to go.

The cub sniffed your hand that you held out for it and nuzzled its head against your hand. Red is back in his habitat while you're getting the new baby to warm up to you. Your boss said you can take the baby home for a couple of weeks, but must take it back to the zoo. 

It's been a while since you've had an animal in your home, but you're gonna welcome the baby with open arms. The cub still doesn't have a name for it, but luck you can name it. You just don't have an idea what to name it. You don't want to name it a color like you did with Red. You'll just look on the Internet later. 

Oikawa will be picking you up from work this time and he'll need to pick up the cub's necessary things in the three large bags. You even have a collar and leash for the cub. Your house is large enough for the cub to run around and even sleep. Hopefully, Oikawa won't freak out when he sees the cub. 

You should learn how to drive. You don't want to feel like a burden to the guys since one of them has to pick you up from work. In the past, you didn't feel the need to learn how to drive since you're fine with walking. Your apartment that you had wasn't far from the zoo, but you have your own house now that is far from the zoo. 

You let out a hiss of pain, the cub biting down too hard on your fingers. You pried your fingers out the cub's mouth and there's blood all over your fingers. You sucked your teeth as you stood up from the floor and went to the med kit that's on the counter. You should have been paying attention to the cub instead of getting lost in your thoughts.

***

"Why are you taking a lion home?" Oikawa asked, the two of you in his car. The cub in the backseat that's chewing on it's favorite toy. 

"Because she doesn't have a cage for herself to stay in and we're not sure how Red will act around a baby this young," you explained, Oikawa nodding his head in understanding. "She's harmful."

"My observation says otherwise," Oikawa commented, grabbing your injuried hand. You pouted your lips and Oikawa chuckled, removing his hand from yours. "How bad is it?" 

"I won't need stitches." The cub let out a tiny roar that sounds more like a meow. The cub climbed up to the front seat and Oikawa scooted away from it. The cub ploped herself on your lap and you chuckled. "Are you scared of lions, Oikawa?"

"W-Wha? No! Pfft, why would I be?" Oikawa laughed. 

To you, it seemed more of a nervous laugh. You glanced over at Oikawa, seeing his eyes flicker between the road and the baby lion in your lap. Oikawa is definitely nervous, perhaps scared of being around a lion.

"I could see why you would be. The case of getting severely injuried by an animal you trust. It's a terrifying thought." 

"Then why raise a lion?" 

"Because I love animals," you answered, shrugging your shoulders. Oikawa pulled his car up to your driveway. "Besides, animals are the sweetest things if you know how to treat them."

You opened the car door, the cub jumping out and standing there. You left Oikawa in the car to his thoughts while you went to get the three bags. 

"I'll get those. Just take the cub inside," Oikawa advised, appearing at your side.

You nod your head and went to your front door. You unlocked your door and stepped inside. You removed the cub's leash and collar and put the leash on a coat hanger that's nailed to the wall by the front door. 

The cub let out mewls of excitement as she ran into the kitchen. The front door opened with Oikawa coming inside with three bags. You directed him to follow you as he closed the door behind him.

"What's in these?" Oikawa asked, entering the kitchen and putting them on the kitchen table. 

"That black bag has all the meat that I feed her," you answered, zipping open the black bag. Oikawa grimaced at the sight of meat that's in a ziplock bag and blood at the bottom of the bag. "The green one"-you pointed at the one in the middle of the black and blue bag-"has all the necessary things to make sure the lioness is help. The blue bag is all the toys and stuff."

Oikawa nodded his head. "Well, is it okay if I help?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind Apple following you," you said.

"Apple?"

"It's her new name. It's cute."

Oikawa simply chuckled and he picked up the black bag. He went to the refrigerator and you picked up the green bag. You went to the second bathroom which is near the kitchen. 

"[Name]!"

"Yeah!" You shouted back. You ponder why Oikawa is shouting when you are literally on the other side of the wall. 

"Apple won't stop eating me!"

"Give her one of the steaks!" Oikawa didn't reply and all you heard is a flop of something. 

You finished putting away the medical supplies and you walked into the kitchen. Apple eating a piece of meat that's on the floor and the blood just seeping out a little. You know you're gonna have to clean the floor. You looked over at Oikawa as he watched Apple with a look of disgust.

"Can you take the blue bag to my room?" You asked, Oikawa simply nodded his head and didn't look away from Apple eating. "I'll take care of this." You opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a huge bowl while Oikawa left the kitchen.

You walked over to Apple and she left her feeth in the meat while she watched your movements. You slowly walked over to her and you heard a low growl leave her throat. You let out a quick breath and you snapped your fingers to get her attention. Once Apple looked at your hand, you used your other hand to grab the meat. 

She let out a growl and you put the meat in the bowl. She followed you as you walked over to the wall and set the bowl against the wall. You let out a sigh as Apple went back to eating and you gazed over at the light blood on the floor. You grabbed a cloth that's underneath the sink and you quickly wet the cloth.

Getting on your hands and knees, you scrub the floor and the blood gets soaked up in the cloth. You weren't aware of Oikawa watching you clean the floor and you let out a sigh once you finished cleaning the floor. You looked up to meet dark chocolate orbs staring at your own. You blushed from seeing Oikawa's intense gaze. 

"A-Are you ready for the vacation?" You asked, standing up from the floor. 

"Yeah. It's going to be beautiful," Oikawa said. 

You cleaned the blood off the cloth in the sink and put the cloth over the neck of the faucet. You looked over your shoulder to see Oikawa still staring at you and you noticed Apple asleep on the floor. 

"Can you carry Apple for me? She's too heavy for me to hold." Oikawa nods his head and walks over to Apple. He picks her up and you swear you could see Oikawa's arms bulge. You quickly remove the thought and let Oikawa follow you upstairs to your bedroom. 

You two entered your bedroom and Oikawa placed Apple gently on your bed. The two of you just stood there in your bedroom and you remembered when Oikawa stayed over one night, you woke up with him next to you in bed. You still don't remember what happened that night.


	34. Chapter 34

"Apple, that's the fifth bra you have ruined," you whined, seeing the cub in your bedroom on your bed and chewing on a bra of yours. You let out a groan as the cub's tail flicked. You shook your head as you grabbed your ruined bra away from the cub. "You have toys to play with."

The cub jumped down from your bed and left the bedroom. You threw ruined bra away in the trash in the bathroom. You don't understand how Apple can chew on your bras. She hasn't ruined any of your shoes or clothes, only bras. You only have a few bras sadly. 

The doorbell to your house started to ring and Apple quickly ran downstairs as she let out tiny roars. You hurried after her and almost tripped while running down the stairs, but you were able to get Apple before she started to claw the front door. You held her in your arms as you opened your front door. 

Ushijima, Daichi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi! Your eyes widen as you stared at Akaashi and he flashed you a tiny smile. You stepped aside to let them in and you placed Apple on the floor. You quickly wrapped your arms around Akaahsi's neck and he returned to embrace. 

You felt relieved knowing that Akaashi is awake. He seems better when you last saw him. You could feel the tears swelling in your eyes as you hugged Akaashi tightly. You still couldn't believe Akaashi is alive despite him getting shot and bleeding out. Bokuto said Akaashi hit his head really hard. You pulled away to see a white bandage wrapping around his head.

"I'm so sorry, Akaashi," you said. You heard Bokuto and Kuroo let out a gasp. 

"Run, bro!" Bokuto yelled. 

"You don't need to apologize," Akaashi claimed, giving you a large smile. You could hear the heavy steps of Kuroo and Bokuto and the laughing from Daichi, Ushijima, and Oikawa. "I wanted to help you."

"You almost died," you added.

"If it means letting someone live a good life in the future, I won't hesitate to do it again," Akaashi stated, ruffling your hair. You nod your head as you give Akaashi one last hug. "I'm happy that you're alive."

"Me too."

***

"A barbecue at Terushima's house?" You questioned, Apple sitting on your lap as you and the guys are sitting on the couch. She's gnawing on your hand that's not injuried. 

"Yes! He's a buddy of ours! We even have the alcohol and steak in the car right now," Bokuto replied, nodding his head rapidly. 

"It'll be a party for Akaashi coming back from the dead," Kuroo joked, earning a glare from Akaashi. 

"Besides, we leave for the vacation in a month soon," Daichi added. 

"Might as well spend time together before we head off," Ushijima said. "Tsukishima is free for today as well as Kageyama and Hinata."

"Sure, let's get going, but please be careful of Apple," you advise, Apple jumped off your lap and went somewhere. The guys nodded their head rapidly. "She'll go back to the zoo for the day. She won't hurt you guys."

***

"Are you sure you don't need help?" You heard Tsukishima asks you from behind the door. 

You're not sure if you should wear a bathing suit since you still have the scars from the beatings from that owner and Osamu. You and the guys went to Terushima's house which is quite large from one person staying by themselves. Terushima's even has a large pool. 

You haven't even met Terushima. You were told by Kuroo and Oikawa that he's a detective, but he works alone for now until he gets a new partner. His partner was found dead from what Kuroo and Oikawa have told you. 

"I'm fine, Suki," you answer, putting on a giant sweater that belongs to Ushijima. He let you borrow one if you feel uncomfortable during the party. 

You left the room and closed the door behind you. Tsukishima standing there in a white shirt and black swim shorts. You gave him a tiny smile and he returned it. You and Tsukishima walked down the stairs to get to the first floor and to the backyard. The others are waiting for the two of you.

You and Tsukishima stepped out into the backyard and your eyes widen at the sight of large pool. Terushima's backyard has green, healthy grass with a hedge as the fence. There's pool chairs at the side of the pool and there's a diving board at the deep end.

You watched Kuroo jump off the diving board and doing a cannon ball in the pool. When he surfaced, he let out a laugh while Oikawa and Bokuto joined him on the laugh. You noticed Ushijima and Akaashi sitting on the pool chairs while Kageyama and Hinata are having a race to see who's the fastest swimmer. Tsukishima left your side to go sit in on one of the pool chairs. 

"[Name]." You turned to the side to see Daichi and a man who you're assuming is Terushima. "This is Yuji Terushima."

"Nice to meet you, [Name]," Terushima greeted, holding his hand out for you to shake. You slowly put your hand in his and you two shook hands. 

Terushima has an undercut with spiky blond hair and a little tuff that's resting over his forehead. His almond color red eyes are sparkling as he smiles at you. While he was talking to you, you noticed he has a tongue piercing as well as ear piercings.

"Nice to meet you too." He nods his head and walks away towards the grill. Daichi gives you a caring smile.

"If you need anything, we're here," Daichi informs. 

You nod your head and he walks away. You heard Kageyama call out your name and you walk over to him and Hinata. He asked you to see who's the first one to make it to the shallow end to the deep end. You predicted he asked you because both of them are probably a tie. 

You realized that all the guys are shirtless and just enjoying their time. You wish you could be like them in a swimsuit, but you have those ugly scars on your back. You don't want them to see it.

"[Name]."

You flinched when you heard your name and you turned your head to see Kuroo standing next to you. You tried to control your eyes from not traveling down at his chest and stomach. His hair is surprisingly not defying gravity by staying down. 

"Are you okay? You seem lost in thought," Kuroo said, looking at you in concern.

You remembered what Daisho told you about Kuroo. You'll ask Kuroo about it since you have been meaning to ask him about Daisho in the first place.

"Yeah. I'm okay, but I have a question to ask you," you stated. Kuroo nods his head. "How do you know Daisho?"

Kuroo's eyebrow slightly twitches at the name and he lightly furrows his eyebrows. "He was a buddy of mine, but I don't consider him a friend anymore."

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"I really don't, [Name]. I used to date this girl, but when I came home one day I found them having sex. I was really heartbroken."

Your eyes widen as you stared at Kuroo. You tried to look for any signs of him lying, but you didn't find anything. Kuroo did hold a look of pain in his eyes and the slight pout on his lips. You let out a sigh as you awkwardly patted his shoulder.

Kuroo started laughing at your attempt to comfort him and he grabbed your hand softly and moved it away. "You don't have to do that. I got over it long ago and besides, I had a feeling it was gonna happen between them." 

"I'm sorry," you mumbled, looking down.

You felt Kuroo put his hand on top of your head and you glanced up at him. "It's alright. I was worried when you were with Daisho that one night. I don't know what he's up to though." 

You nod your head and Kuroo gives you one last smile before he goes back into the pool. You walked over to the shallow end and sat down on the ledge, dipping your legs into the water. 

You smiled to yourself at the feeling of being in the water once again. You find it quite peaceful and you've always been told by family that you're like a fish once you get in the water. You just love swimming because it's almost like you're swimming from everything else in the world. Like problems and negative thoughts.

"How come you have the sweater on?" You heard Terushima questioned. He sits down next to you as he uses his hands as support to lean back. 

"I-I just don't w-want t-to show the scars," you replied, looking down in embarrassment. Terushima nods his head as he looks at you from the side of his eye. "I-It was consider p-punishment." 

"If you look at it from a different aspect, it shows how strong you are," Terushima claims. You turned your head to look at him and he meets your gaze, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "You went through some hard times, but you're still here. Alive and breathing. I can't say the same for someone I knew, but you're strong. It might be weird hearing that come from me since we just met, but I want to leave a good impression on you."

"I think you already had because the grill is now on fire," you laughed, pointing at the grill.

Terushima's eyes averted from yours to the grill and they widen in shock. Terushima curses loudly as he stands up and runs to the grill. You hear the others shouting orders and such and all you could do is simply laugh. You found it even funnier when Terushima was trying to splash the grill with the pool water.

You held your stomach as you laughed hard and you fell back. Everyone relaxed when the fire went out, but the food on the grill is completely burnt. You didn't realize how loud you were laughing and it caught the attention of the others. Everyone held a smile on their face as they gazed at you and they joined in on the laugh. Kuroo and Bokuto laughing extra hard at the sight of Ushijima's red face from the lack of oxygen he's getting since he's laughing too hard. Kageyama pushed Hinata in the pool which caused him to get soaked by the short man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up for future chapters
> 
> Things might get a little intense
> 
> I honestly forgot about Terushima being a love interest as well
> 
> Sorry!


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

You and the others let out a shocked gasp as you stood in front of the hotel you are going to stay at. The only thing is the hotel isn't like a building hotel since it's not just one story building. There's one building that's the entrance and when you stepped inside you noticed the dining area that's quite large and spacious. The lobby is quite spacious as well, but you noticed a huge pool outside from the windows and glass doors.

You and the other guys have separate rooms as well. You couldn't believe that you'd be spending time in such a nice place. You noticed there's different hiking trails on the way to the hotel. The rooms are like cabins and there's some on the water with wooden walkways. You really feel a peace at on the island. You'll have to thank the guys for them paying for this and taking their days off. 

Akaashi and Terushima obviously didn't come because Akaashi is busy with his painting that he wants to have the concept of you. Terusima said that he already used up most of his vacation days and he has to go back to work soon. Tsukishima is also busy with work as well as Kageyama and Hinata have work to do as well. You didn't mind them not coming since the guys have plans that they want to do with you. 

Today, Ushijima has scheduled a whale watching cruise with you and you're excited. You don't know how long the two of you will be out, but you know the others are probably gonna go to the pool or bar. Ushijima has already rented a speed boat for the two of you and he reassured you that he has driven a boat before. 

You stepped into your own cabin room and you let out an excited squeal. The floors and ceilings are wooden while the walls are white. You noticed a single couch and a TV with a bed off to the other side of the room with a window by it. There's even a dresser to put your clothes in. You dropped the bags onto the floor as you went to check the bathroom.

There's a large tub that can most likely fit two people as well as a separate shower. The sink's table is marble while the mirror in the bathroom is wide and there's white towels hanging behind the door. The floor are white tiles and there's a basket for dirty clothes. 

You left the bathroom with the door open and you decided to put your things away. There's a tiny refrigerator in the small kitchen, but you'll most likely be eating your meals in the dining area in the lobby. You ponder what kind of food they serve here and you're kind of excited to try new kinds of food.

"Are you almost ready?"

You looked over your shoulder to see Ushijima standing at the doorway. "Almost, I still need to change into my bathing suit." Ushijima nods his head with a smile on his face.

"I'll wait outside then."

Ushijima left the cabin room and waited outside. You decided a simple dress with your bathing suit underneath. You left the cabin room and joined Ushijima. He waited patiently for you and you're glad he did because you did feel a little rushed. 

"Ready?" Ushijima questioned.

***

"We should be good here," Ushijima claimed. You're sitting on the deck of the boat and looking over the ocean. The island looks sort of small, but Ushijima went quite far out for the whale watching. 

You changed your position to be laying on your stomach. You looked at your reflection in the water and Ushijima's reflection apppeared next to your own. You flashed him a tiny smile which he returned. 

"Do you think whales know that orcas are murders or nah?" You asked, resting your chin on top of your hands. You kept your eyes on Ushijima's reflection in the water.

"Whales have their animal instinct though," Ushijima explained, shrugging his shoulders. "But to be honest, I'm not sure." You nod your head and you feel Ushijima put his arm over you, pulling you close to him.

You blush at his actions and your mind starts to race. While you were lost in your thoughts, you didn't hear what Ushijima said as he's pointing in the water at something. You snapped out your daze as Ushijima stood up.

"What?" You asked, turning around and sitting up. 

Ushijima let out a low chuckle as he knew you weren't paying attention. Ushijima leaned down until his lips were inches away from yours. Your eyes flickered down at his lips, but you quickly adverted your gaze to his eyes. 

"You're just so cute," Ushijima said. You blushed from his words and he smiled. 

His eyes went down to your lips, but he didn't look away. Ushijima slowly leaned down to close the space between the two of you and you didn't move away. Ushijima'a eyes met yours and you nodded your head slightly.

Just the confirm was all Ushijima to finally close the distance between yours and his lips. He rested on his knees as his hand rested on the side of your neck. Your hands trailed up his shoulders to his neck then settling on the back of his head. Ushijima's other hand is resting on the deck at your side. 

After sometime, it turns into a heated makeout session. You're laying on your back with Ushijima just hovering above you. You didn't noticed that you had dug your nails into the back of his neck and you could feel his hand holding your waist tightly. 

"Ushijima..." You panted, Ushijima pulled away from first. 

Ushijima stared down at you. Your hair sprawled around as your cheeks have a blush on them. Your lips are slightly swollen, but red. Ushijima leaned down and pecked your lips then he pulled away and stood up. 

You sat up as you stared up at Ushijima. He held out his hand for you and you placed your hand in his. He pulled you up until you were standing. You kept your gaze on the floor of the deck and Ushijima placed his hand under your chin, lifting your head.

"I didn't want to take it far for your sake," Ushijima explained, you nodded your head as your eyes meet his. He held a small smile on his face as he gazed at you. "Let's wait for the whales." 

You nod your head as the two of you walked over to the rail of the boat. You kept your gaze out over the ocean, looking for anything that broke through the surface of the ocean. 

Ushijima pointed at something and he stood close to you, his hand on your back. You followed his finger until you noticed something come up and out the water. A gasp left your lips at the sight of the whale and a wide smile spread across your features. 

You and Ushijima stayed out on the ocean until the sun started to set. While the two of you were on the ocean, you both told puns about whales, ocean, or marine life as if you two never made out on the boat. When it finished, Ushijima returned you back to sore and he returned the boat. 

You returned to your cabin room and your mind replayed everything that has happened today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the special chapters for each captain will be 3 or so pages long
> 
> So, this might be a ride of feelings and such
> 
> Be prepared!


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

"They have a wonderful pool here," Daichi started, the two of you walking side by side. "I checked it out yesterday and it's so clear."

"How about drinks?" You questioned, smiling at Daichi. 

It's been a while since you went to a club and had drinks. You didn't drink any alcohol at Osamu's because of the situation you were in and Osamu didn't give you alcohol at all. You've only been drunk once and that was when you turned 21. 

"At night, yes," Daichi chuckled, nodding his head. "I think it'll be fun, you know." 

You nod your head and the two of you arrived at the pool. A gasped escaped your lips as you gazed at the large pool with crystal clear water. There's a few kids, but they're more towards the shallow end and there are a few adults. 

Daichi takes the towel you're holding and he walks over to a couple of beach chairs. You follow after him and he takes off his shirt and puts it on the chair. You look away so your eyes aren't on Daichi's back muscles. God, why do you always have people around you that are ripped?

"I heard the water isn't cold at all," Daichi added, giving you a large smile. 

Daichi walks over to the pool and he jumps in, creating a huge splash and you jump back before you could get hit by the water. Daichi surfaces and he comes to the end of the pool, a smile on his face. 

"The water is wonderful. What are you waiting for, [Name]?" Daichi asked, staring up at you.

"I-I'm not used to wearing a b-bathing suit around o-others," you explained, sitting down at the ledge and putting your feet in. 

"Because of your back?" Daichi asked, you nodded your head. Daichi pulls himself out the pool and he sits down next to you at the ledge. "I think you shouldn't be upset about it. Me and the others all have scars somewhere on our bodies and it just shows how strong you are." 

You nod your head with a soft smile on your lips. Daichi places his hand on top of yours and you look up at him. "Thank you for that." 

"Anytime, [Name]. We'll always help you," Daichi chuckled, nodding his head at you. 

Daichi goes back into the pool, but he stays by the ledge. You exhale deeply, standing up and walking away from the ledge. You take off your shorts and shirt, hugging yourself as you walked back over to the ledge of the pool. 

"You got this [Name]!" Daichi said, flashing you a thumbs up.

You nodded your head and you jumped into the pool, feeling the water engulf you. You opened your eyes as you are underwater and you swim up to the surface. You let out a gasp and you felt arms wrap around you.

"Good job!" Daichi cheered, smiling widely at you as he gives you a gentle hug. "That was a big splash. I think bigger than mine."

"Yours was bigger than mine," you chuckled, wiping the water off your face. "I almost got wet from the splash."

"Impossible! That could never happen," Daichi laughed, removing his hands from your waist. 

"It almost happened," you said, shaking your head lightly. 

You and Daichi swam to the ledge, both of you putting your arms on the ledge and just relaxing at the side of the pool. You kicked your feet lightly in the water as you stared at a flower in the grass. 

"I wonder how Apple and Akaashi are doing," you ponder out loud. 

"Apple is probably teething on something and Akaashi painting that concept about you," Daichi answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I think if he were to finish the painting, the media will go crazy over it."

"Has Akaashi ever sold his paintings?" You questioned, turning your head towards Daichi. Daichi shook his head. "I wonder why not."

***

"I shouldn't have stayed in the pool for the whole day," Daichi sighed, staring at his wrinkles on his hands and arms. "I should have gotten out." 

"Good thing I grabbed our drinks," you chuckled, handing Daichi his drink.

The sun has already gone down and you gotten out the pool earlier than Daichi did. You were the first person to get drinks since the bar has open up and when you returned back to Daichi, the line is packed. Daichi gave you a thanks as you handed him the drink back.

You heard music start to play and you turned your head to the noise, seeing a DJ play music. You took a sip of your drink and you let out a content sigh at the taste. 

"Wanna dance?" Daichi asked, putting his drink down on the stand between the two chairs. 

"What about our drinks? And we're still in our bathing suits," you said, gesturing to Daichi and yourself. 

"Don't worry about it! I'll keep an eye on our drinks and if someone decides to put a hand on you, I'll punch them," Daichi stated, standing up from his seat.

You let out a sigh of defeat and you put your drink down. Daichi held out his hand for you to take and you slip your hand in his. Daichi leads you over to the small crowd of people dancing. 

You're not really one for dancing and you're not even sure what to do. You could barely hear what Daichi is saying and you shake your head as you point to your ear. Daichi laughs and he starts to dance to the beat of the song. 

To make this shorter, you don't really remember much that night at all. The only thing that you can remember is when you woke up in Daichi's cabin with the two of you in the same bed. You assume the two of you didn't go all the way which you are kind of grateful, but not really. You question yourself sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that [Name] went through some things and she shouldn't really be having so much physical contact with ALL the guys, but come on
> 
> I'm just trying to be fair for the captains and stuff
> 
> Anyways, I'll have the next three chapters tomorrow 
> 
> I can't wait for Chapter Thirty-Nine
> 
> I'm sure you guys might be shooked


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Have other people taken this trail before?" You questioned, you and Bokuto at the bottom of a hiking trail. 

Bokuto wanted to go on a hiking trail to see the nature and everything. You decided to go with him because you want to see the different flowers and trees. From what Bokuto has told you, there are multiple trails and he wanted to take one with less people on it.

"Of course!" Bokuto boasted, nodding his head as he starts to walk on the dirt path. "If we get lost, I know how to find our way back." 

You followed after Bokuto, walking at his side and you noticed how many trees there are. You ponder what kind of animals live around here or perhaps what kind of animal will attack you? 

"I'll protect you from anything! Even if it means I have to give my life," Bokuto claimed, smiling at you. 

"Kou, you don't have to do that for me, you know," you said, glancing up at Bokuto and he stops in his tracks. "Don't waste your life on someone like me."

Bokuto grabbed your hands, holding them in his own larger ones. He stared into your eyes with a serious expression. 

"[Name], you're my friend," Bokuto started, you felt small under his gaze. "You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. Even if it means repeating the same day to save your life again and again." 

Bokuto ruffles your hair as a smile makes it way onto his features and he fixes the backpack on his shoulders. You continued to stare at Bokuto with wide eyes as he looks around.

"We should get going," Bokuto said, grabbing your wrist and continuing onto a different path that leads up. "I wanna make it there before the sun goes down." 

You followed next to Bokuto as the trail started to go up the hill you two are walking on. You could feel the warmth from Bokuto's hand as it's holding your wrist and you felt him take a hold of your hand. 

You looked up at Bokuto and he flashed you a happy smile. You blushed and looked away, hearing Bokuto chuckle. 

"I don't wanna lose you on this path," Bokuto chuckled, you rolled your eyes in a playful manner.

As if you're gonna get lost while on this hiking trip. You don't even know if the two of you are gonna reach the top of this hill, but you wonder why Bokuto wants to get here before the sun starts to set. 

You're even curious about what's inside Bokuto's backpack. He didn't tell you what's inside and you guess that it's just hiking gear or anything that might help a situation that was bad turn good. But to be completely honest, you want to see what's inside really bad. 

"I think we should be able to get there in time," Bokuto said, glancing back at you over his shoulder. You nodded your head and continued walking.

  
***

"We made it!" Bokuto exclaimed, standing at the top of the hill. 

You panted heavily as you finally made it to the top of the hill. There's quite a large space for maybe more than 20 people to do whatever they want. Bokuto crouched down and he placed the backpack down. 

"What's in there?" You questioned, walking over to Bokuto and looking over his shoulder. 

"Our lunch/dinner," Bokuto stated, taking out a blanket and setting down on the grass.

Bokuto then proceed to take out two bottles of water, sandwiches in containers, and a bottle of champagne. You didn't expect that to beside inside the backpack. Bokuto even pulled out two wine glasses. 

"This was for you, but I didn't realize it would be smashed," Bokuto sighed, taking out a single rose and holding it out for you. "I can get you a different one if you want."

"No, it's perfect," you said, taking the rose into your hands. 

You sat down on the blanket as Bokuto started to set up everything. Bokuto told you he doesn't need any help at all and he handed you a bottle of water after he finished. 

"I think we arrived at a good time," Bokuto said, gesturing to the sun. "The sun is starting to go down." 

"It's beautiful, Kou," you said, staring at the scenery of the ocean, the sky, and the island you're staying at. 

"I'm glad you like it," Bokuto stated, a smile spreading across his lips. 

"I didn't expect the champagne though," you chuckled, looking at the champagne bottle and Bokuto shrugs his shoulders.

You and Bokuto started to eat and talk about the most random things that came to mind. You two had finished eating and the sky turned into a orange, pink color. 

"It's beautiful," you exhaled, a smile making its way on your features.

"Yeah, it is," Bokuto agreed, turning his attention to you.

You turned your head to Bokuto, seeing the charming smile on his face and he gazed at you with an emotion that you're not sure if you recognized it. 

You ponder what kind of emotion it could be, but you didn't realize that Bokuto's leaning close to you. You felt his arm be draped over your shoulders, but you're still trying to figure out what kind of emotion it could be. 

"[Name]." 

You looked up to see Bokuto's face close to yours. You felt your face flush from how close he is to you.

"When you leave to Osamu, please, be careful," Bokuto said, sounding genuinely concerned. "I wished that you didn't have to go back, but I wasn't my call. Just promise me, you'll be safe."

You nod your head and Bokuto pulls you into a tight hug. You put your arms around him and Bokuto pecked your forehead, hugging you slightly tighter. 

You pulled away from the hug first and Bokuto looks down at you with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"What if-"

You silenced Bokuto by kissing him. It certainly caught him off guard, but he also returned it. 

"There are no what ifs," you chuckled, smiling at him. "I'll be okay, anyways."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

"This is a good spot," Kuroo stated, placing the beach towel down on the sand. "Good thing there's not a lot of people too."

You nodded your head as you started to take out the pair of googles out of Kuroo's backpack as he sets the beach umbrella. You took out the bottles of water and sunscreen as well. 

You started to put sunscreen on your arms and you rubbed the cold lotion onto your arms. You were about to put some more on your hands until Kuroo snatched the bottle from you. 

"Kuroo!" You whined, pouting up at him.

"Let me give you a message," Kuroo suggested, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. 

You let out a sigh as you moved your hair away to show your back to Kuroo. You didn't feel embarrassed from having your shirt off since there isn't a lot of people around. You shuddered at the cold sunscreen going on your shoulders.

You let out a groan as the message at all despite your loud laughing. You started to squirm around and try to escape Kuroo's tickling, but he's holding you down by his weight. You let out a light scream as Kuroo started to tickle your sides and you gripped the beach towel underneath you. 

"Say uncle!" Kuroo commanded, his smirk widening.

"N-N-Never!" You laughed.

"Oh well," Kuroo said, reaching behind him and grabbing your feet. 

He started his tickle assaults on your feet and you screamed. You wiggled and used your legs to get away from Kuroo, you slipped out from Kuroo's grasp. You accidentally kicked Kuroo in the crotch and he fell to the side, holding the area between his legs.

You let out a gasp as you went over to his side. "I'm so sorry, Kuroo! I didn't mean to kick you!" 

"I-It's all right," Kuroo strained, giving you a weak smile. 

"I'll give you a message as a sorry," you said.

Kuroo nodded his head and he laid down on his stomach. You placed your hands on his bare back and he flinched under the contact. You started to give him a message and he let out a sigh of content. 

You worked on his shoulders first then slowly made your way down his lower back. You noticed the smile on Kuroo's face and his eyes are closed as well. That's the same expression Osamu would make when you'd give him a message like that.

"How did you become good at this?" Kuroo grumbled, letting out a groan.

"I used to give Osamu messages almost everyday and I learned how to ease the tension in certain places," you explained, a tiny smile on your face. "Besides, I think a lot of men seem to have tension on their shoulders and backs." 

"You may be right about that," Kuroo chuckled, looking at you over his shoulder. "I think I'm better at giving messages."

"You may be right," you said, shrugging your shoulders. 

"Yes!" Kuroo cheered, throwing his arm into the air.

***

"The water feels amazing," Kuroo said, his feet in the water when the waves would rise to the shore. 

You stood next to Kuroo and the water does feel good. Today was hot, but not blazing hot which was good. It was still nice to get your skin wet to cool off from the heat. 

"Today was fun, huh?" You asked, smiling at Kuroo.

"Besides getting kicked in the balls, it was," Kuroo laughed, shaking his head at the memory. "You know, I think you're actually better at messaging than I am."

"Let's have contest with the others and see?" You suggested, a sly smirk making its way on your features. 

"Best messager wins?" Kuroo asked, holding out his hand and a smug smirk is on his lips.

"Deal!" You shouted, taking his hand and shaking it. "You're gonna lose!" 

"I would never!" Kuroo gasped, faking the pretend hurt. 

You playfully rolled your eyes and you kicked the water at Kuroo. He covers his face with his hands and he crouches down to splash you with his hands. 

You let out a squeal as you started to run away and Kuroo ran after you. It's kind of hard to run since your feet are in the water, but you're still a head of Kuroo. You can hear him call out your name. 

You turned around and stopped in your tracks, your hands hovering above the water. Kuroo did the same and he held out his hand in a stop gesture.

"If you splash me, you'll regret it," Kuroo advised, the corner of his mouth going up. 

You tilted your head and thought for a moment. You decided to see what will happen. You splashed Kuroo heavily and he stared at you with wide eyes. 

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Kuroo warned, his smirk widening. 

You took off in a sprint, but you felt arms wrap themselves around you from behind and you struggled to leave Kuroo's grasp. You let out a loud yelp as you felt yourself fall to the ground, but you didn't hit the sand. 

"Do you regret it?" Kuroo asked, turning to his side and you felt the cool sand on your side. 

You shook your head and Kuroo closed the distance between the two of you. Kuroo puts his hand on your cheek and you didn't bother pulling away from him at all.

If only you knew his true plan was coming very soon.

You let out a gasp as you and Kuroo were hit by multiple tiny waves coming up to shore. Kuroo laughed loudly as he got up and took off in a sprint. You sat up and you stood up, glaring at him as he held his stomach. 

"Do you regret it now!" Kuroo laughed. 

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that!" You yelled, running over to Kuroo and he started running. 

You noticed a ball by itself and you grabbed it, throwing it at Kuroo. Kuroo fell down in the sand from when the ball hit him in the head. You walked over to him and you crouched down. 

"Do you regret that?" You asked, giving him your sly smirk. 

"Maybe. Or maybe not!"

You let out a yelp as you were pushed onto the sand by Kuroo and he ran back over to the beach towel. You followed after him.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

"A waterfall?" You questioned, you and Oikawa taking a hike in the forest. "Will there be anyone?"

"It'll be just us only," Oikawa informed.

You nodded your head. You didn't mind being alone with Oikawa. The only problem is that you two are walking in a forest and anything could come out and attack you two. You clutched onto Oikawa's arm as your eyes darted around and Oikawa let out a laugh.

"Nothing will attack us," Oikawa said, reaching into his pocket and he took out his pistol. "I'll protect you and I already came here yesterday just in case."

You nodded your head, but you still feel a little scared that something might come out and scare you. You just have to remember that you raised a lion and nothing is more scary than a lion running at you. 

"You'll be fine, [Name]," Oikawa assured, using the arm that you're holding to grab your hand. "I'll never let anything happen to you!" 

"Thank you, Oikawa," you said, nodding your head. 

Oikawa flashed you a soft smile and you blushed from how soft he looks. Oikawa represents just anything that seems soft. He's like a concept. (Really is) Even his hair seems soft and you really want to touch it, but you decided not to. Again.

"I heard there's fish at the waterfall too," Oikawa added, the soft smile still on his features. "I wonder what they'll look like."

"Have you seen wild fish before?" You questioned, glancing up at Oikawa as the two of you stepped over a branch on the floor.

"Nope!" Oikawa answered, you wanted to squeeze him to death from how cute he is. "I've only seen like fish in the pet store and that's all." 

"Never went fishing?" You asked, watching Oikawa jump down from the tiny height from the next area. 

"No, not really. I would like to," Oikawa said, holding his arms out for you.

You placed your hands on Oikawa's shoulders and he set his hands on your waist. Oikawa lifted you up and he gently set you down on the next area. You thanked him and you two continued on your way to the waterfall. 

"How far are we?" You questioned, walking next to Oikawa. 

"We should arrive there in a couple of minutes or more," Oikawa answered.

You nodded your head as you looked around. There's a ton of huge trees around you and there's patches of grass too. The dirt is a dark color, almost like the color black, but not. You could hear the birds chirping and the buzzes of insects too. 

You hope that you won't have a lot of bug bites by the end of the day. You don't want to keep itching while you're still on the island. That wouldn't be fun since you've been having fun ever since you landed. You just can't wait to see Apple nod Akaashi again. You want to tell him what you did on this trip and he could give you some advice.

***

"We're here!" Oikawa exclaimed, the two of you standing on large rocks.

Your eyes widen as you gazed at the waterfall. It's absolutely beautiful. The waterfall is quite tall and if you were to jump off, you wouldn't be hurt. The water below seems deep enough and you could see fish swimming around. Like Koi fish swimming around in a pond. 

You could climb up to the waterfall thanks to the rocks and how the structure is. You don't want to climb to that waterfall anyways. Oikawa held your hand as the two of you made your way down to the other side of the water to place your stuff down.

Oikawa placed his backpack down, pulling out a beach towel and placing it on the ground. Oikawa took off his shorts since his swimsuit is underneath and you turned away as Oikawa undressed to his swimsuit. 

You took off your shirt and shorts, putting them on the beach towel and Oikawa is already in the water. You shook your head and you followed after him, but taking your time to get inside.

"Will we die of disease because of this?" You asked, sitting down on a rock.

Oikawa went under to wet his hair and he surfaced, shaking his head. "Nope. A few people from the hotel have came here before and they're the ones who told me about it." 

You gazed at Oikawa, seeing his dark, chocolate brown hair stick to his forehead a little and looking a little spiky. You wonder how he gets his hair to look soft all the time. Oikawa turned his head towards you, seeing that you're staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Oikawa questioned, leaning towards you with a smirk on his face. 

You shook your head as a blush developed on your cheeks. "N-No! I-I was just z-zoning out." 

Oikawa hummed as he stared at you and he shrugged his shoulders. He looked into the water and a smile makes its way onto his face. 

"Look at all the fish!" Oikawa yelled, holding out his hand for you. 

You grabbed his hand and he gently helped you get into the water. He pointed at the fish with his finger hovering above the water and your eyes widen at the beautiful colors on the fish. 

You've never seen fish so colorful and large too. You've seen pet store fish and the fish people have caught from fishing, but never tropical fish. You let out a sigh of amazement.

"Thanks for taking me here, Oikawa," you said, turning yor attention to Oikawa. 

"Anytime, [Name]," Oikawa said, he kissed your cheek and he gave you a handsome smile. "Call me Tooru." 

"Okay, Tooru," you mumbled, Oikawa smiled and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

Oikawa pecked your forehead, cheek, nose and he finally kissed your lips. Oikawa embraced you tightly as if you're gonna slip from him, but you're not going anywhere anytime soon. 

Oikawa leaned his forehead against yours as he gazed into your eyes. He smiled at you so softly that you felt like you were gonna melt into pudding.

  
***

You let out a sigh as you fell back into your bed at your own house. You and the guys returned back home after being on that island and you loved everything about it. You want to go back again, but maybe by yourself this time.

You did have fun with the guys as you did do different things with them, but you want to relax by yourself anyways. You heard someone ring the doorbell down stairs and you left he bedroom. You walked down the stairs and looked through the peephole to see Akaashi standing at your doorstep. 

You opened the door and gave Akaashi a hug. "It's good to see you, Akaashi!" 

"It seems you're doing well too," Akaashi said, returning your hug too.

You stepped aside to let Akaashi in and you closed the door after he walked inside. You and Akaashi sit down on the couch and he leans back as he lets out a sigh.

"I'm almost done with the painting," Akaashi started, giving you a tiny smile. "It's starting to look good and I just can't wait to show you." 

"Have you ever thought of selling your art?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, but I'm thinking I should sell me old art," Akaashi answered, he lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure though. I usually have my art keep in a room at my home. I'm thinking about giving you the painting though." 

"Why?" You asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Because you deserve it," Akaashi began, his smile widening. "It's your strength and I want you to see the strength in that painting everyday."

"That's really sweet, Akaashi," you said, putting a hand on your chest.

Akaashi nodded his head with a genuinely happy smile on his face. It's been a while since you've seen those rare smiles of his. You really hope you can see more of his smile like that. 

You heard someone ring the doorbell and you stood up from your couch. You're not expecting anyone, but Akaashi, but it could be one of the guys most likely. Maybe Bokuto. 

You walked over to the front door and your eyes widen, feeling as if your heart just stopped beating.   
  


_With the guys_

Bokuto let out a loud sigh as he flops onto the couch. Ushijima goes straight to kitchen to get something to drink while Kuroo and Oikawa take a seat next to Bokuto on the couch as well. Daichi goes to his room to unpack his clothes and items. 

"You know, that was really fun," Bokuto said, killing the silence. 

"We should take more vacations like that soon," Kuroo added, Bokuto and Oikawa nodding their heads.

"We'll just have to work harder to get more days off," Ushijima explained, walking out the kitchen and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Maybe we'll go on a cruise next."

"Now that, seems like fun," Oikawa claimed, pointing at Ushijima with his finger. 

"We always have fun when we're together, but this time we had [Name] with us," Daichi stated, walking into the living room. The guys let out a noise of agreement. 

"Do you think she'll want to go on a cruise with us?" Bokuto asked, sounding hopeful. 

"She does need to have more fun than we do," Ushijima commented, relaxing in his chair. "We should ask her if she wants to go on a cruise."

"Have we ever been on a boat before?" Kuroo asked, knowing he's never been on a boat.

"Nope!" 

"Never." 

"No." 

"Well, we might get sea sick if we go on a cruise from the swaying of the boat," Kuroo explained, staring at the blank TV. 

Bokuto grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, tossing Kuroo the PS4 controller. Bokuto and Kuroo started to play Zombies while Ushijima watched them. Daichi started to make coffee for himself and he asked anyone if they wanted anything to drink, but everyone said no. Oikawa started at the TV. 

"Hey guys," Oikawa called, his eyes still glued to the TV. 

"Yeah?" All of them responded, not bothering to look over at him. 

"Did we ever install cameras in [Name]'s house?" Oikawa questioned, all of them turning their attention to him. 

" ** _Shit!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!


	40. Chapter Forty

Bokuto slammed [Name]'s front door open and he looks around with a glare plastered on his face. Bokuto listens in on anything, but he doesn't hear a thing. Bokuto walks around and he stopped in his tracks as he noticed a small pool blood on the floor. 

Bokuto hopes it's not [Name]'s blood as he walks around the coffee table to follow the blood. Luckily, it's not [Name]'s, but Bokuto feels his heart sink in his chest. Bokuto feels as if everything slowed down and his eyes widen. 

"Bro! Bokuto! What did you find?" Kuroo shouted, walking inside the house with his pistol in hand. 

Bokuto doesn't respond and Kuroo grows scared as him and Oikawa walk over to Bokuto. 

"I-It's A-A-Akaashi," Bokuto whispered, Kuroo and Oikawa barely hearing his voice. Bokuto turns his head to the two men with all the blood drawn from his face. "H-He's dead." 

_A Couple Of Minutes Ago_

"Ryusei!" You gasped, staring at the man as he stood at your doorstep. 

You felt your heart stop at the sight of him standing at your doorstep. You didn't expect him to find you at all. You didn't even expect him to be wearing a police officer's uniform. You wonder where he got that from. 

"Ah [Name]," Ryusei sighed, smiling at you wickedly. "I've been wanting to see you for a while."

"Who's at the door?" Akaashi asked, standing up from the couch.

Ryusei let out a growl as he grabbed your arm and pulled you to his chest from behind. Ryusei took out his pistol and stepped inside your house, pointing the dangerous weapon at Akaashi. Akaashi held up his hands as he slowly backs away from the couch. 

"Having other men at your house?" Ryusei hissed, his arm almost choking you since its pushing against your throat. "Are you cheating on me?" 

You struggled to remove Ryusei'a arm, but he's always been stronger than you. You made eye contact with Akaashi and you can see the fear in Akaashi's eyes. You guess that you probably hold that same fear in your eyes as well. 

"Should I show you that you shouldn't cheat on me?" Ryusei questioned, you could feel his hot breath on your ear as he talked. "Say goodbye to your little 'boyfriend'!" 

"No!" You screamed, but the sound of the bullet being released from the barrel of the gun is louder than your own voice. 

Your eyes widen as you watched a hole being punctured through Akaashi's chest. Akaashi places a hand above the bullet wound and Akaashi's eyes widen. 

You let out a choked scream as Ryusei pulled the trigger multiple times, shooting Akaashi in the chest, arm, and head. Ryusei let out a laugh as tears are rolling down your cheeks. 

Ryusei puts his pistol back on his belt and Ryusei forces you to face him. He forces as kiss on your lips and you're punching him on the chest until Ryusei holds you down with his arms. You let out a cry as Ryusei pulls away and you felt your legs give out under you. 

"You're gonna forget about him very soon, love," Ryusei whispered, forcing another kiss on your lips.

***

Bokuto sat outside [Name]'s house as the medics took Akaashi's body out. Kuroo and Oikawa are investigating the house right at this moment while Ushijima is ordering a few police officers around. Daichi walks over to Bokuto and sits down on the curb with him. 

"I'm sorry about Akaashi," Daichi started, staring at the street in front of him. 

Bokuto just nods his head and Daichi turns his attention to Bokuto. Bokuto's eyes at are just blank and he has a neutral expression as well. Daichi wonders if Bokuto will ever return to his normal self, but that might be a long time. 

"I'll kill the bastard who did that to Akaashi and took [Name] from us," Bokuto growled, clenching his hands into fists. 

"Let's catch the guy first," Daichi said, standing up and holding his hand out for Bokuto.

Bokuto looks at Daichi's hand and takes it, Daichi helping him stand up. Bokuto nods at Daichi and goes inside [Name]'s house. Bokuto looks around for either Kuroo and Oikawa and he notices the two detectives talking in the kitchen. Both of them have strained expressions. 

Bokuto walks over to them and Oikawa lets out a sigh. "Have you tracked the cameras at all?" 

"Well, we can't find out where since whoever did install the cameras are clever," Kuroo started, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm going to see if Kenma can track down whoever installed the cameras." 

"I don't think it was Osamu though, but Kuroo disagrees," Oikawa claimed, crossing his arms with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"We'll figure out who this bastard is and if it's Osamu, I'm going to murder him," Bokuto barked, a glare plastered on his face. "I don't care if I go to jail, I'll put the cuffs on myself and turn myself in."

"You'll lose your position, Bokuto," Kuroo warned, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto's attitude. "Besides, we'll help you make it look like it was an 'accident.' Akaashi was our friend too." 

"Thanks guys, but to the topic at hand," Bokuto started, looking at Kuroo and Oikawa. "Ushijima should tell us when the evidence comes out and I'll see what type of gun the bastard had."

"What's Daichi doing?" Oikawa questioned.

"Questioning the neighbors and witnesses," Bokuto answered, remembering Daichi walking over to the house next door after he left. "I hope one of them will have useful information." 

"One of them has to," Kuroo stated, shaking his head. "Well, there's not much we can do today so we'll just return to the station tomorrow." 

"I should head to Akaashi'a place and I'll call his parents to deliver the news," Bokuto sighed, getting a nod from the two men. 

***

Bokuto unlocks the door to Akaashi'a loft and he walks inside. He already called Akaashi's parents and he felt more upset when he heard Akaashi's mother cry on the phone. It hurts Bokuto a lot, more than he thought it would. 

Bokuto stops in his tracks as his eyes landed on a canvas that Akaashi has been working on. Akaashi didn't tell Bokuto what's it about, but Bokuto understood what the concept is and how he got it. 

Bokuto walks over to the canvas as he stares at it. It's a woman inside a bird cage and the woman is sitting on a little swing inside. Bokuto could tell that Akaashi took his time on the tiny details because the background isn't done. Not even the lighting on the cage. 

Bokuto drops to his knees as he stares at the painting and he punches the ground. Bokuto let out quiet curses as tears start to swell in his eyes. 

He remembers the first time chatting with Akaashi. How Bokuto would do the most talking, but Akaashi still payed attention. Bokuto remembers going to most of Akaashi's performances and seeing the content look on Akaashi's face. 

Bokuto would never been able to have another conversation with Akaashi. Go to one of his performances. See Akaashi's finished art pieces, but Akaashi never got to finish his current one. Bokuto should have spent a day with Akaashi before he left on his vacation. 

Bokuto sits back on his legs as he stares at the painting. He notices that the woman somewhat resembles [Name] and Bokuto ponders if Akaashi wanted to give this to her. Most likely if the concept is about her in a way. Bokuto will give [Name] the painting when they get her back from whoever took her. 

"I'll give [Name] the painting like how you might have wanted her to take it," Bokuto said, his eyes still glued to the painting. "For you, Akaashi and for her well her wellbeing as a wish to you." 

Bokuto stands up and he turns away from the painting, but his eyes landed on a picture of him and Akaashi on the kitchen table.

***

"I wonder where Ryusei is these days," Osamu groaned, playing a game of Overwatch with Tadao. 

It's a slow day for the two of them and Osamu told his men to take the weekend off since they already took out a threat. Osamu and Tadao decided to play a match of Overwatch with other online people. 

"I have no idea, but I'm getting sick of him," Tadao hissed, furrowing his eyebrows at the screen.

"How come?" Osamu asked, glancing at Tadao. "He's not on my nerves because he's not around." 

Tadao wonders if he should tell Osamu about Ryusei and that thing. Tadao remembers that when he helped [Name] escape, she was badly beat so he suspects that Ryusei told Osamu, but he worded it differently. Tadao lets out a sigh.

"I think that you think too much," Osamu laughed, a smile making its way on his lips. 

"One of us has to do it," Tadao joked, Osamu harshly glared at him and Tadao simply shrugged his shoulders. 

Tadao puts down the controller and he lets out a sigh. Osamu quits the game session and puts down the controller as well. Osamu turns his head to Tadao.

"Hey man," Tadao starts, interlocking his fingers together. "I have somethin' I need to tell you." 

"Spill it then," Osamu said, shrugging his shoulders as he leans back into the couch. "No point in adding the suspense. Just say it." 

"It's something that I shouldn't spill out," Tadao snapped, scowling at Osamu. "You should learn when to read the mood." 

"Fine..." Osamu groaned, rolling his eyes.

"It's about Ryusei, Osamu," Tadao started, Osamu turned his attention back to him. "And [Name] as well." 

"Why [Name]?" Osamu asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. 

"Well, [Name] was raped by him when you were gone and I think Ryusei lied to you about it," Tadao stated, noticing the way Osamu's eyebrows are furrowed. 

"She threw herself on him!" 

"Do you really think [Name] would do that!" Tadao yelled, standing up from the couch. "She wouldn't ever cheat on you!" 

Osamu clenched his hands into fists as he hangs his head. He should have known that [Name] isn't that type of person. Osamu should have listened to what she could have said, but he was blinded by his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different idea of Akaashi instead of him being a love interest
> 
> also, it’s gonna get heavy these next couple of chapters


	41. Chapter Forty-One

"Ryusei... please..." You whispered, but your pleas are ignored.

You don't know how long it's been since you've been staring at the wall. Ryusei has already had his time with you, but he didn't stop. The tears have stopped coming and all you could do is just pray for the time to go faster. You want Ryusei to stop his sexual assault on you, but he won't listen. 

Ryusei let out a groan and he smirked down at you. He hovered above you and he lets out a sigh of content as he moves away from you. You turned onto your side as you heard Ryusei's bare feet on the floor. You heard the water start to run and Ryusei came back over to you.

"You must be tired, darling," Ryusei said, taking you into your arms. "You'll be sore tomorrow that's for sure!"

You didn't fight, hit, or yell at Ryusei. You didn't have it in you to. After watching Akaashi actually die in front of you, you felt that emptiness take over you once again. You flinched when you were brought down into the warm tub. Ryusei left the room and he closed the door behind him.

You brought your knees to your chest and you sobbed loudly into your hands. You wish you had a normal life, never being in this type of situation. You wrapped your arms around yourself, wanting to get rid of the feeling of being with Ryusei. You just want to clean your body from his filth.

"I'll be gone in the morning, but if you try to escape, you'll be punished." You heard Ryusei's voice on the other side of the bathroom door. 

It's only been a few hours since you've arrived at this house in the middle of nowhere basically. For the few hours you've been at this house, Ryusei has had his way with you. Even if you did escape, you'll probably be killed by what's out there. 

A whimper escaped your lips and you went down into the water until it touched your chin. You want to be back home with everyone. You want to have another conversation with Akaashi and you want to see his unfinished painting. You ponder how Bokuto must feel since Akaashi was his best friend. 

"Oh, I'm so glad to have you back in my clutches again," Ryusei sighed. 

You could almost feel the smirk in his tone as well as the lust. You hugged yourself tightly, wishing he'd disappear. You don't want to go through this once again. You don't want this at all! All you want is for Ryusei to be back in jail or better yet dead! 

"I'll be waiting for you in bed!" Ryusei called out.

You don't want to be trapped with him. You hope and pray that the boys will come and help you. You hope it'll be easier for them to figure out that Ryusei is a police officer, but that confuses you the most. Ryusei a police officer?

  
***

"Kenma figured it out," Kuroo called out, entering the living room where everyone is. 

"So who is it?" Tsukishima asked, crossing his arms as he's sitting at the kitchen table with Ushijima. 

"Well, the one who installed the cameras is actually some tech nerd in high school," Kuroo informed, sitting down on the couch. He runs a hand through his hair as he syncs his phone up to the TV. "Tyler Homes." 

Everyone looked at the TV screen, seeing Tyler Homes's picture on the screen. He does look like a person who would have no friends, but that didn't cross anyone minds at the moment. They just want to know why he helped a criminal put cameras in [Name]'s home. 

"If you idiots think about it," Tsukishima added, getting everyone's attention. "The person who could have only been inside [Name]'s house has to be someone in our ranks." 

"But-"

"I wouldn't know how, but only the police forces were allowed inside until she was allowed to move in," Tsukishima explained, everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "We'll ask the kid tomorrow."

"We don't have the time," Bokuto hissed, a scowl plastered on his face. "The more time we wait, the longer [Name] is suffering. We need to save her quickly!" 

"We know that, Bokuto, but we need to figure out certain things right now," Ushijima stated. 

"I think I have an idea who could also help us," Tsukishima started, everyone turning their head to him. "It might be taboo, but it'll speed up this progress faster."

"What is it?" Oikawa asked, getting annoyed by the anticipation. "If you guys have ideas, just spit it out! Don't build up the tension!" 

"We should have Osamu help us," Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes. 

"What!"

"Why!"

"Because he loves [Name], correct?" Tsukishima inquired, the others nodded their head. "Then he wouldn't mind helping us and I know that he would literally kill anyone who hurts her, touches her, or bad mouths her."

"That's some insane love right there," Kuroo comments, shaking his head.

"Well, it's our only option on finding out who exactly took [Name]," Tsukishima snapped, glaring at Kuroo. "We'd have numbers on our side and he knows almost anyone on the Underground. There at least has to be someone who has in information."

"Tsukishima is right," Ushijima sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "Can you help us contact Osamu and we'll take care of that high school student." 

"We'll head to the school tomorrow," Bokuto said, getting a nod from Oikawa and Kuroo. "It'll make a scene, but that's all right."

"We should try to scare the guy, yea?" Kuroo asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ushijima with a smirk on his face.

"Let's do that after we get Osamu to work with us," Daichi chuckled, shaking his head in a playful manner. "But it wouldn't hurt." 

"It'll be worth it," Oikawa stated, nodding his head. "It'll make him all paranoid too. Something to look forward to."

***

"Honestly, how could I be so blind?" Osamu questioned, sitting in his office by himself. 

Osamu trashed almost everything inside his office except his laptop and electronics. His whole office is dirty, but Osamu really needed to calm himself down. Osamu ran a hand through his hair and he holds his head in his hands.

"If only I..." Osamu started, but he trailed off. 

"If only what?" Tadao asked, walking into the office. He glanced around the office and he shook his head. "You should clean this place up. It'll look better." 

"Remember when [Name] would watch us play that stupid game on the PS4?" Osamu asked, trying to lighten himself up. "Or when she'd cook dinner for us and listen to us argue about nothing?" 

"Of course," Tadao chuckled, leaning against the wall. "How could I get you to shut up was when [Name] served us the dinner." 

Osamu's ears perked up when the doorbell rang. Osamu didn't expect company and he looked over at Tadao, seeing the same confused expression as well. Osamu stood up and grabbed his pistol from behind him, leaving his office.

"Did you expect anyone at all?" Osamu questioned, Tadao walking beside him. 

Tadao shook his head as he held his own pistol in his hands. The two of them walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door. They're quite curious on who it is, but they know it's not their men. 

Osamu switched his pistol to his other hand, using his open hand to open the door and his eyes widen at the sight.

"Tsukishima?" Osamu questioned, opening the door all the way. 

"Tsukishima?" Tadao asked, looking to see the blood standing at the door.

Osamu and Tadao put their guns away and they stepped aside to let him in. Tadao forgot to mention that Tsukishima is with the police, but he decided that for later since it might be important that Tsukishima is here.

"What's up?" Osamu asked, crossing his arms.

"I want you to work with us," Tsukishima stated, Osamu raised an eyebrow.

"Us? Who's us and why?"

"The police because [Name] is gone once again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will defineitly be longer than 10 chapters for sure
> 
> And a little triggering


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

"So," Ryusei began, a smirk on his lips as he gazed at you. "Every time a man walks into your house, your punishment will double." 

When Ryusei returned back to the house, he decided to play this little game of his. You couldn't due much due to your hands being tied behind your back. Ryusei has his phone in his hand and you lay there on the bed as you gaze at the wall.

"You had no idea about me watching you," Ryusei rambled, his smirk widening. "I grew upset from how many men kept coming into your house. You even had the audacity to kiss and make out with them." 

"I-I'm-"

"It doesn't mean I forgive you!" Ryusei snapped, glaring at you. "If I have a chance, I'll kill them like what I did with that other man." 

Ryusei began to count out how many times the guys visited or how many of them were in your house. You don't know what Ryusei has in store for you, but you pray that you'll still be alive at the end of it. 

"I never expected to see that at all," Ryusei said, putting his phone down and standing up. "Should I give you the whole punishment or do it in days? It's your decision, darling." 

If you get the whole punishment, everything will be done, but that doesn't mean Ryusei is finished with you. If you do it day by day, it probably won't be as bad, but it'll definitely take a toll on you. 

"D-Days," you whispered, staring up at Ryusei.

He leaned down closer to your face. "What? I didn't hear you."

"Days!" You exclaimed, a smirk appearing on his face once again. 

"Good choice," Ryusei chuckled, leaning down until he forced his lips on yours.

You couldn't fight back, but the rope rubbing on your wrists is stopping you from being distracted. You want everything to stop and go back in time. 

A single tear escaped the side of your eye and you gasped from the harsh bite on your neck from Ryusei. You could feel your hands staring to get wet and you have a feeling it's your blood. 

You want to scream, but you don't know how to use your voice. You want to stop yourself from making the noises, but you can't. You don't want to be raped daily by a crazy, obsessed man. You just want this to stop. 

You wonder if you'll be able to love anyone after this. You don't think anyone will want to have you after this. No one will probably want to make you feel love and have you be cherished. 

You start to cry at these thoughts. You've always wanted to have a family, but will you be able to support a family after all that has happened? You don't want anyone to go through this and you wouldn't want your lover to see you like this. It's just hurtful to watch this happen to someone.

***

"We're here to see Tyler Homes," Oikawa said to the teacher. 

Him, Kuroo, and Bokuto at the high school Tyler attends. They could hear the chattering in the classroom since the teacher did leave the door open. Oikawa and Kuroo are waiting outside the door and the students can get a whole view of them. 

Oikawa glanced around the classroom, noticing all the girls are blushing and can't take their eyes off him and Kuroo. Oikawa's gaze landed on Tyler Homes and the teacher calls out his name.

Bokuto walks inside the classroom and the teacher tells Tyler to step outside. Bokuto noticed how skiddish and anxious Tyler looks as they make eye contact. 

Bokuto steps out the classroom and Tyler walks into the hall. Oikawa gestures for Tyler to follow them and the three of them go to an empty classroom with the windows closed and the door closed as well. 

"Tyler, you're not in any trouble at all," Oikawa said, giving the boy a fake smile.

"That's not true," Tyler stated, pulling his best scary expression. 

"You're right, but you will be in huge trouble for associating with a criminal," Bokuto barked, glaring at him and crossing his arms. 

"You're a little smart boy, right?" Kuroo affirmed, his arms crossed. "We figured out you installed cameras into a house, right? Why?"

"Because I needed the money!" Tyler shouted, clenching his hands as he looks at his lap. "My mother is sick and we can't afford the medicine for her!" 

"Do you just realize that the woman is now stuck somewhere with that criminal! Having the worst time of her life as we speak!" Bokuto yelled, glaring harshly at Tyler. "You helped a criminal stalk and now kidnapped the woman!"

"I'm sorry!" Tyler exclaimed, lifting his head and glaring at Bokuto with tears in his eyes. "I knew what I did was wrong, but I can't have my mother die! I can't take care of my younger siblings!" 

"How about this," Oikawa started, Kuroo taking Bokuto out the room to calm him down. "You tell us who the criminal was and we'll give you a job with the police." 

"Why?" Tyler questioned, staring at Oikawa with wide eyes.

"Because you're smart and it took a close friend of ours to figure out your little coding," Oikawa explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, who was the criminal or describe them." 

"He never told me his name, but he was wearing a police uniform," Tyler started, scrunchings his eyebrows to remember. "He has yellow eyes and brown hair that falls in front of his face." 

"Height?" Oikawa asked, writing down the information. 

"Ah, probably 5'10 in. (177cm)," Tyler answered. "His voice is deep and rough as well. A pointy chin and lean, but muscular." 

"You know your stuff, huh?" Oikawa joked, looking up at Tyler to see him blush. "Anyways, thank you for your time and you can head back to class."

Tyler nods his head and he leaves the room. 

***

"Osamu, Tadao, these our my co-workers," Tsukishima said, gesturing to Ushijima and the others.

"I thought we were your friends," Kuroo whined, a fake pout on his lips and Tsukishima groaned. 

"They'll be working with you to get [Name] back," Tsukishima continued, ignoring Kuroo. 

"Hello mates!" Tadao exclaimed, walking over to them and shaking their hands. "What's it like to be the good guys?"

"You'll know soon enough," Bokuto remarked, but Tadao payed no attention to it. 

Bokuto walked over to Osamu and stared him down. Bokuto gritted his teeth and punched Osamu hard on the cheek. Osamu let out a groan as he puts his hand to his cheek and stares at the ground.

"What's what you get for putting [Name] through everything!" Bokuto shouted, his shoulders heaving. "She will never be able to forget what happened to her because of you!"

"You don't think I know that!" Osamu snapped, a deadly glare appearing on his face. "My thinking has changed since she left me! I love her with my whole life and I realized how wrong I treated her!" 

"Calm down-" Tadao tried to speak out.

"Then step up to it and help us catch this bastard!" Bokuto yelled, not wavering from Osamu's glare. 

"Fine!" Osamu shouted.

Bokuto and Osamu glared at each other for what seemed like hours, but really just a few minutes. 

"Anyways, we have a sketch of the man, but I've never seen in at the station," Ushijima said, handing the sketch to Tadao. "None of us have seen him around at all." 

Tadao's eyes widen at the sketch and how familiar it looks as well. Tadao looks over at Osamu to see the man still in a scowling contest with Bokuto. Should he ruin Osamu's mood even more? It'll make him even more fired up to find [Name]. 

"Hey Osamu," Tadao called out, catching the said man's attention. 

Tadao gestured for Osamu to come over and Osamu followed. Tadao hands Osamu the sketch and he watched as Osamu's scowl turned into a deadly and scary expression as he gazes at the sketch.

"That f**king bastard!" Osamu roared, clenching the paper into his hands. 

Osamu gritted his teeth as the others looked at Tadao for an explanation. 

_**"I'm going to murder Ryusei.”**_


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

It's been at least a month since you've been with Ryusei. The worst month of your life and you haven't had a nice meal in so long. You've lost a bit of weight, but not dramatically. You wonder where you are in the country and where Ryusei is too since he hasn't been home all day. You wonder what he has plan for you, but you don't want to think about it. 

You walked around the house and you were bored. You have nothing to do and you don't want to clean the house to please Ryusei. You really don't want to please Ryusei at all, but you being around him and him doing whatever the hell he wants to you is pleasing him.

You've lost the will to fight against him and it's just a waiting game for the boys to find you. You should really go into therapy if you ever do leave this house. You'll probably starve to death since there's no food or kitchen utensils. The only thing in the house is water for you to at least drink. You hope that Ryusei will be home at night so you'll be asleep already. 

You wonder what he does when he's out. Is he seeing friends? Family? You don't even think he has family. The only family he could consider is Osamu's gang, but Ryusei has betrayed Osamu. Osamu probably doesn't even know about Ryusei. It's was a bad idea for you to stay with Osamu because his ways may have not changed at all.

"Why do I have to go through this?" You questioned yourself, falling back into the couch. You stared up at the ceiling. "Why me?" 

"Because you're intoxicating, that's why." You flinched when you heard Ryusei's voice.

You looked over your shoulder to see Ryusei standing at the front door and you eyes widen as you could see trees outside behind him. You weren't expecting him to be home so early.

He strode over to you, his breath tickling your bare neck. "The way you move, how soft and sweet your voice is." Ryusei moved closer to you. "Everything about you is addicting. You're my drug."

You let out a surprise gasp as Ryusei threw himself on you and your back fell onto the couch with Ryusei on top of you. He smirked down at you and he licked his lips.

"This all about you right now," Ryusei said, forcing his lips against yours.

You didn't expect him to be home! Why is everyone back so early? This just increases your anxiety. Plus where are you? You thought you were in the middle of like some desert, but there's a butt ton of trees out side. Just where are you? Will the boys be able to even same you at all? You ponder what's going to happen to you after this whole experience. The author is quite curious on how this will turn out as well. 

***

"Where would that bastard go?" Osamu hissed, running a hand through his hair. 

"We can't get any leads on him," Oikawa groaned, slamming his head on the table and leaving his head there. "Why is this difficult?"

"Are we not looking at the bigger picture? Or a small detail?" Daichi asked, bags under his eyes.

"This is harder than trying to catch you," Bokuto remarked, looking over at Osamu. "Does he have any family?" 

Tadao and Osamu shake their heads. Tadao speaks up first. "That lad is a little secluded and he barely talks to anyone." 

"He never mentioned his family at all," Osamu added. "The only family he considered was probably us until maybe [Name] came."

"Why until she came by?" Ushijima questioned.

"Because he was the one who had told me about her in the first place," Osamu sighed, running a hand thorugh his hair. "I was interested in her and so I decided to follow her moves." 

"You realize that this might have happened?" Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't have happened if she escaped, but it's my fault for how I treated her-"

"Damn right it's your fault," Bokuto input, scowling at Osamu a little. 

"Shut the hell up!" Osamu barked, narrowing his eyes at Bokuto. "Anyways, she spiked my interest is all. I looked into her past, who she's friends with, and family too. She didn't have a family at all."

"Grandparents?" Kuroo asked.

"Died when she was 16," Osamu replied, a slight frown on his lips. "I've introduced myself to her before, but I used a different name and wore a hat."

"She said she's never meet you before," Daichi reminds, putting a hand under his chin. 

"She has, but she doesn't know," Osamu stated, a distant look in his eyes. "I went to a cafe that she used to visit and I saw that she was sitting by herself. I sat down with her and had a conversation with her." 

"Like a date?" Kuroo asked, raising his eyebrow.

"In a way, I walked her home too," Osamu stated, a smile on his face. "She's the sweetest, but I'm afraid she won't act that way towards me." 

"I mean, you did rape-"

"I will shoot you in the leg!" Osamu barked, about to reach behind him.

Tadao stopped Osamu from pulling out the pistol. "He's not going to do that. We're all here to save [Name] from that dirty bastard so let's carry on." 

"I wonder how she's holding up," Oikawa mumbled, looking down at the papers. "She might still be in the area, but I doubt that."

"Ryusei probably took her far," Tadao started, shrugging his shoulders. "He wants her all to himself, correct? Then he's probably in an area where no one will knock on the door or go inside."

"A desert?" Bokuto guessed. 

"Forest?" Oikawa guessed as well.

"There's a couple of forests, but we'll have to send unites out and check any houses," Kuroo suggested, letting out a sigh. "We're not going to lose her after this."

"After we get her, I'm thinking that I should leave her alone," Osamu stated, a gentle smile on his face. "It's her decision if she wants to stay with me or not, but I don't think I have a chance of her loving me." 


	44. Chapter Fourty-Four

"Ryusei! Please stop!" You gasped, clenching your eyes shut. 

Ryusei didn't stop though. He kept going and going, a chuckle escaping his throat. You screamed for him to stop, but he didn't. Tears start to swell in your eyes as he's dragging the blade across your stomach, right below your belly button.

You gasped, sobbed, and scream, but Ryusei didn't stop his actions and he continued to dig the blade into your naval. You don't know what he's writing, but it's hurting like hell.

He enjoyed the screams because he's the one causing you the pain. He'd wipe the blood away with a cloth if there was too much to see. 

From the intense pain, you had blacked out.

***

"Baby girl." 

You felt someone tap your cheek and you let out a light groan. You opened your eyes and a soft smile appeared on your face.

"R-Ryota?" 

A hand had came into contact with your cheek and you let out a hiss of pain. You tried to reach up and touch your cheek, but your arms are tied behind your back. You let out a gasp as Ryusei's hand dragged against your stomach.

"Don't ever say that name!" Ryusei roared, glaring at you. "You only need to say my name and that's it!" 

You nod your head repeatedly and Ryusei lets out a sigh as he calms down. He chuckled to himself as he gazed down at your stomach and he grabbed a mirror. He angled it in a way you could see your naval and your eyes widen.

You felt tears rise in your eyes as you could see the fresh, cuts along your naval. A choked sob escaped your lips as you could see he had written his name on your naval. You cried loudly at having his name branded on your skin.

It's going to leave a scar and that scar will stay on you for the rest of your life. You won't be able to look at yourself in the mirror anymore because you'll see the scar.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Ryusei asked, his breath tickling your ear. "It's to remind you that you belong to me. You are my property now." 

A gasped escaped your throat as Ryusei held your neck with his hand tightly. He squeezed you neck a little and his hand settled on the wound. You let out a light scream when he touched the open wound, but the scream was cut off by his hand on your throat when he lightly squeezed.

"It looks quite beautiful on you," Ryusei claimed, his grip on your neck starting to close your windpipe. "I'm wondering if I should wait until I add another." 

'"P-Please, don't," you begged. 

You don't want the feeling of the blade against your skin. You dont' want to go through that pain once again. You'll do anything not to feel that pain. 

***

You sat in the bathtub, staring at the markings on your stomach. You hate it, you hate it so much. You just want to grab something and cut it off your skin, but it'll hurt like hell if you do. It's not fair that you have to go through this at all. You just want to be back with the boys or perhaps with Osamu. Osamu would never run a blade against you skin like Ryusei did. Sure, Osamu did shoot you in the leg, but you know that Osamu wouldn't brand you like Ryusei.

Ryusei isn't at the house at the moment once again, but he left in the morning. It's been about half a day since he's been gone and you're glad he's gone at the moment. You don't want to go through more pain like that again. It's already bad enough that you haven't been eating right and lost about 13 pounds(6kg). Now, you've been branded for life with Ryusei's name craved into your stomach. Now, that's just a life remind at how terrible your whole life has been these past years. 

You covered your face as you cried into your hands. This isn't something that you should go through. It's already bad enough that Akashi has passed by the hands of Ryusei and Ryusei said it himself that he will kill Oikawa and the others. You don't want anyone else to die or witness anyone else to die. It's too heartbreaking and the process is slow as well. Everything is just... too much that you're not sure if you can handle it.

"I wish Riley was here!" You cried, wishing you had your companion with you at this moment. "Tooru! Kou! Kuroo! Daichi! Ushijima! Where the hell are you guys!"

Bokuto promied he'd find you no matter what! He even said he'd give up his life for you, but you don't want him to. You don't want anyone to give up their life for you. Their life is more valuable than yours. You've been damaged unlike they have. Terushima has even told you that you should see your scars as strength, but how can you see the one of Ryusei's name as strength? It's just not something that you should have on your body. You don't want the brand on yourself anymore.

You get out the bathtub and you wrap a towel around yourself. You didn't bother to look at yourself in the mirror at all. It's just a horrific sight of yourself. You changed into undergarments because that's the only thing you have that's yours. You don't want to wear Ryusei's clothing at all. Even Osamu treated you better than Ryusei is. You dry your hair and you comb it out.

Your own hair is healthier than you. That's kind of sad though. You'd think Ryusei would treat you bette than this. You knew that he would still continue his actions against you, but you didn't expect not to eat something on a daily basis. It just never crossed your mind at all. 

You walked around the house, trying to figure out something that you can do or help your situation. You're not even sure if there's neighbors around here. All you know about the area you're in is that there are a lot of trees outside. It's possible that the only human contact could be about 5 or more miles out, any direction. You're not even sure what you should do. There's nothing you can use to protect yourself so you're going to be stuck is Ryusei for a while. It's already been another month, so you've been with Ryusei for two months already. 

Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to give you guys more of a reason to hate Ryusei more
> 
> which there will be a lot


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

You waited patiently at the kitchen table, staring at the table while Ryusei cooked bacon and eggs for you. You had gained a few pounds, but not the weight that you had lost. You noticed the change in character in you.

You started to flinch more whenever Ryusei is close or flinch from his touch. You're a lot more jumpier and more quiet. You've been more lost in your thoughts and you've started to loose hope in getting out. 

You're going to try and figure out if you can escape, but that's going to be hard. You'll look around when Ryusei leaves to do whatever the hell he does. You'll try to be quick and you'll start to learn Ryusei's schedule to see when it's the best time to actually escape. 

"Breakfast is done, honey." Ryusei called out.

You snapped out your thoughts, watching Ryusei grab your plate and he put the eggs and bacon on your plate. You noticed the smile on Ryusei's face and he placed your plate back in front of you. 

"I hope you like it," Ryusei added, filling his plate with the breakfast.

You lifted the fork and you picked up the eggs, bringing it close to your mouth and your eyes widen. You dropped the fork, covering your mouth as you felt like you were about to throw up on the table. 

You quickly took off and ran towards the closest bathroom. You heard Ryusei call out your name, but you couldn't answer him since you started to feel sick all of a sudden. 

Once you reached the bathroom, you fell to your knees and started to throw up into the toilet. You felt a hand on your back and Ryusei held your hair back, a worry concern on his features. 

"Did it taste bad?" Ryusei questioned, healing you couch harshly. You shook your head. "Did you catch a cold?" 

"I-I don't think so," you said, falling back onto your butt. 

Ryusei crouched down, letting go of your hair and caressed the side of your face with his hand. His eyebrows are scrunched, gazing at you in worry and concern. He lets out a sigh as he gathers you into his arms and he walks out the bathroom.

"I'll stop by pharmacy and get something for you," Ryusei informed, walking to the bedroom. 

He gently placed you down, pecking your forehead as he gazed at you lovingly. You looked away from his gaze and he steps away from the bed.

"I need to head out. I'll be back later tonight," Ryusei stated, walking towards the door. "I'll push the punishment onto a different day."

Ryusei sends you a devious smirk over his shoulder and you felt a shiver go down your back. Ryusei left the bedroom door open, you could hear his footsteps grow distant until you heard the opening and closing of a door.

You let out a scream, tears rolling down your cheeks and you turned onto your side. You didn't want to be here any longer. You'll try to find a way to escape and you have enough time to do so.

***

You pulled yourself out of bed, your bare feet touching the cold floor and you left the bedroom. You decide to check all the windows or even doors that you haven't been through. 

You could perhaps look around until you find a phone that you could use. You could have a stash of potential weapons you could use on him. You let out a sigh and you walked over to the door.

You jiggled the doorknob, but it didn't bulge at all. You let out a frustrated groan, leaning your head against the door and you walked away, going into the kitchen. 

You opened cabinets, finding everything empty and dust. You opened the refrigerator, looking inside to see bottle of waters and fruit. There's that, but it's not worth it and you couldn't even hurt Ryusei with a bottle of plastic. 

You let out a defeated sigh, closing the refrigerator and you went into the living room, looking under the couch. Sadly, there's nothing and you look in between the couch cushions. You found a nail, but that's all. You decided to take the nail as well. 

You fixed the couch, making sure it's neat and perfect. You kept exploring, knowing there are rooms you've never been in. You went to the door in the kitchen, having a feeling it's a basement. 

You placed your hand on the doorknob, turning it to open it, but it stopped from turning. You jiggled the door, wondering if it's possible to knock it open. You couldn't do anything and you stopped your actions. 

"Why does he have the basement locked?" You asked yourself, knowing that no one is going to answer you. 

You left the kitchen, knowing there's a basement since you noticed a little makeshift door on the top of the ceiling in the hallway. You stared up at the ceiling, looking for something to open the small door. 

You pouted your cheeks and you decided to look somewhere else. You walked into the bedroom, going into the bathroom that's in the bedroom. You looked around for anything that you could use as a weapon, but body soap and hair products are really a weapon.

You're hopeless at this moment. You'll just have to find a way to escape instead of defending yourself. You looked for any open rooms that had windows, but there's nothing at all. 

You're starting to question yourself now. Will you be able to escape? Will Ushijima and the others get to you in time? Will you ever be found or will you forever be trapped in this house with Ryusei? You could only hold onto your faith for so long until it starts to disappear, day by day. 

You walked over to the window in the living room, knowing that it's boarded up. You could see a tiny space through the boards. You at least have one thing that you can use to escape. You'll just need to break the glass somehow and get the boards down. Now you just need to pick a day when Ryusei will come home late.

***

Bokuto stared at the black coffin, his best friend inside already with the top off. He could hear Akaashi's mother sobbing loudly. Bokuto tries his best not to look over at the woman.

Him and the others are attending the funeral for Akaashi. All of them were friends with the man, but the closest one to him was Bokuto. They're there to support Bokuto and to let him know that they are there to support them.

There's some of Akaashi's paintings as well, but they're covered because it's raining at the moment. It's quite ironic in a way because funerals are sad and the rain can symbol sadness. Most of the people are the funeral are grieving in their own way, but Bokuto mostly feels anger towards Ryusei.

After the service, everyone left while the guys stayed back. Bokuto kept his gaze on Akaashi's grave while the boys stayed a few steps back. Osamu and Tadao are back at the dorm with Tsukishima, trying to figure out ways to get Ryusei to crawl out of hiding.

"I wish I was faster," Bokuto sighed, looking away from the grave. "He deserved better than this."

"You're right," Oikawa added, nodding his head. "He should be working on another painting."

"Too bad he never showed his face to the public," Kuroo inputs, resting his hands in his slack pockets. "Those paintings would be in the museum." 

"We just have to catch his killer and he could rest peacefully," Ushijima stated, Bokuto nodding his head.

"We're going to catch that damn bastard and make him pay for what he's done to [Name] and Akaashi," Bokuto hissed, clenching his jaw. 

"He won't be leaving without a scratch, that's for sure," Daichi mumbled, a scowl on features. 

"Just wait a little longer, [Name]," Bokuto whispered, his gaze going back to Akaashi's grave. "We'll get to you as fast as we can."

Bokuto walks away from the grave, the guys leaving as well and taking their own vehicles to head back to the dorm.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

You let out a groan as you felt someone start to shake you from your sleep. It's been a while since you've slept really good. You let out a quiet groan and you opened your eyes, letting out a yawn. 

"Baby, wake up," Ryusei said softly, his hand on your arm. You sat forward, rubbing your eye lightly. "I need you to do me favor please." 

You hum lightly, not wanting to use your voice because you don't want to sound like you woke up from a coma and haven't used your voice in months. Ryusei held out a light pink and white box out to you. You couldn't see what the box says because his hand is covering, but probably didn't do that intentionally.

You took the box from Ryusei's hands and your eyes widen. Your breath hitched and your heartbeat quickened as you gazed at the box. You covered your mouth and held back the tears as you're are living one of your worst nightmares.

"I just want to see because you felt... different in a way," Ryusei explained, standing up. "Once you find out your results, we'll discuss what will happen afterwards. I have to get ready."

You nodded your head, fearing that you might break down in front of Ryusei and make it seem like you're happy, but you're not. You could only stare at the box and you let out a gasp, realizing that you did show a few signs, but you passed it as you were sick.

"I'll have a doctor come by tomorrow!" Ryusei called out.

You heard the front door open and closed. You immediately get out of the bed and into the bathroom. You didn't hesitate on opening the box and starting to follow the instructions.

When you finished, you just had to wait 15 minutes for your results. The box said it's correct most of the time, but you hope that you aren't pregnant.

You showed signs like change of taste buds and nausea as well. You've haven't noticed your stomach growing at all, but you gained the weight that you lost or so. You had a feeling getting pregnant was bound to happen because Ryusei never used protection at all. 

You started to cry, knowing you don't have the heart to get an abortion at all or that you'll be stuck with Ryusei and raising his kid. When the kid grows up, how are you going to explain to him that you've been raped by his or her father as well as being their father kidnapping you.

You let out a scream, knowing that cry will not release the hurt, stress, and damage that's inside of you. You're not against women getting abortions, but you couldn't do it yourself. You don't have the will power to abolish the pregnancy and it's not like you'll have a say because Ryusei might want to keep it.

You'll be stuck here. In this house. Raising a child you never wanted to have. 

***

Ryusei had returned to the house with a doctor with him. You didn't know the doctor and you're hoping that you could get a moment alone with the doctor, but you don't think that will happen. The doctor explained the symptoms of the pregnancy and you told him about it.

The pregnancy test had come out positive, but you're really hoping that you won't be pregnant. The doctor did bring a lot of equipment with him and the doctor asked to lay onto the couch. The doctor had started the procedure.

You weren't paying attention because your mind kept thinking about having a baby with Ryusei and wanting to just die at the moment. You didn't hear the questions Ryusei is asking and you turned your head to the side.

You thought that you'd be having Osamu's kid, but Tsukishima gave you birth control. You didn't have to worry about having a kid from your rapist at all. Now, it's happening.

You always thought you'd be happy when having your first kid, but with the man you love and are married to. You didn't want to have a child yet. Maybe in your thirties, definitely not the twenties. How are you going to support the baby when you can't even support yourself at this moment.

You let out a sigh and Ryusei put his hand on the top of your head. He gazed at you with a sincere expression and you could tell he's looking forward to having a baby. He probably wanted to have one in the first place to make you feel trapped. That evil jerk.

  
***

Ryusei walked into the bedroom, you're already lying in the bed as you stared at your hands. Ryusei has walked the doctor out the house and probably his car. Ryusei sat down at the edge of the bed and he let out a deep sigh.

"The doc will have th tests by in 5 days," Ryusei started, you didn't look at him. "Your pregnancy test came is positive and I made sure to get the most accurate tests."

"What if I'm not ready to be a mother?" You asked, trying to get Ryusei to understand that you're literally not ready at all. 

"Everyone's nervous when they're going to be parents," Ryusei chuckled, completely missing the point. "We'll have each other."

You didn't say anything. You didn't know how else to make him understand you don't want to have a child. Not even with him. You don't want to be extremely blunt in case he flips out and harms you. You let out a sigh and Ryusei stood up from the bed, going into the bathroom.

Being pregnant will interfere with you trying to escape. You're not sure how long you're into the pregnancy, but you're probably a few weeks at a least. You'll need to start soon because being pregnant will probably exhaust you. You'll need to figure out everything before you're at least 4 months old or if the guys save you, you won't have to worry.

Sadly, you're on your own for a while and you'll need to rely on your physical abilities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh
> 
> the next chapter will be the 5 pages


	47. Chapter Fourty-Seven

You sobbed into your hands, Ryusei taking your tears as tears of joy, but they're actually tears of sorrow and anger. You should have seen this coming, but you can't boss Ryusei around. You had the pills when you were with Osamu, but you had no protection while you're with Ryusei. You're not even sure what to do. You're not prepared to be a mother, much less Ryusei being the father. It's already bad enough that you have to see his face, but to see a child that looks like the two of you. That's just rough right there honestly. 

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy," Ryusei voiced, lying on the bed. "Do you want to know after you give birth or during your pregnancy?"

"I don't care," you mumbled, wiping your eyes. 

"What?" Ryusei questioned, not hearing you the first time.

"It's up to you, Ryusei," you said, a little bit louder.

Ryusei nods his head and you walk out the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You noticed Ryusei staring at the wall, his hands behind his head and he glanced at your figure, but he continues to stare at the wall. You decide to change into your sleepwear, feeling your stomach rumble from the emptiness inside. 

You didn't feel like eating after hiding out the news. The doctor had come over during dinner and after he told the news, you decided that you're not hungry. Ryusei didn't mind because you told him that you already ate a lot during the day from the leftovers the night before. 

You know that you were pregnant before the doctor had told you because of that pregnancy test. The news from the doctor made your shoulders feel heavier and the realization had hit you harder. Ryusei was completely happy after finding out the news, but you recognized the sadness behind his eyes. Ever since you've met Ryusei, you always noticed that hidden sadness behind his eyes. 

You decide to ask him about his life. "Ryusei?" You earned a hum from him that he's listening. "What was your life before you met Ryota?" 

Ryusei let out a hum, you turned around to see him staring at the ceiling. "I lived with my mother and father during my early teens. I didn't really pay attention in school at all, but I always wanted the affection from my family. I never received it at all and I had a girlfriend in high school." 

"What happened to her?" You inquired, already in your sleepwear. You sat down on the bed, making sure there's enough space between the two of you.

"I killed her." You felt your heart stop and your eyes widen. You turned to look at Ryusei, seeing his neutral expression. "Only because she cheated on me. She never showed me love so I killed her. Then I was running from the police and I joined Osamu because he asked me directly. I just happened to stumble upon him."

Ryusei killed his girlfriend only because she didn't love him. What happens when he finds out that you don't love him? You're carrying his child, would Ryusei even kill you? Maybe after you give birth and he finds out you don't love him, will he kill you? You'll need to be extra cautious around him and making sure you don't slip up. You really don't want to slip up around him because you did around Osamu. Osamu only harmed you, but would Ryusei go as far as killing you?

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll be gone all day tomorrow and I'll go shopping for anything you might need tomorrow as well," Ryusei informed, getting under the covers.

You nod your head, knowing that he may have not seen it, but you watched as he turned his back towards you. You let out a quiet sigh, getting up and walking to the bedroom door to turn off the lights. You flick the lights off, walking back to the bed and getting under the covers. You couldn't go to sleep at first, thinking about the ways to avoid a slip up with Ryusei or how Ryusei could possibly kill you.

***

You let out a yawn, pulling yourself out of bed and getting the bed neat. You decided to stay in the sleepwear which is just a large shirt and shorts. Both of which belong to Ryusei, but Ryusei likes the sight of you wearing his clothes. You didn't want to argue with him, but his clothes are surprisingly comfortable. You walked down to the living room, feeling really hungry and hoping Ryusei left something for you to eat. Anything at all.

You rubbed the back of your head, a knock on the door scaring you and you let out a light scream. You stared at the front door, knowing that Ryusei never knocks on the door. I mean, why would you knock on a door when you live inside of that house or apartment? You walk over to the door, looking through the peek hole and a gasp escaped your lips. 

It's the doctor! You ponder why he's over here at all. Perhaps you could tell him that you've been kidnapped by Ryusei. It's something and you could also tell the man that he should contact a police station. That's a way. You looked at the bottom of the door, seeing a small space just below and you got down to the floor, looking through and seeing the shoes of the man, the very bottom of his shoes. 

"Is anyone home?" The doctor questioned. 

"Yes! I'm here!" You screamed, hearing the doctor stepped back. 

"May I come in?" The doctor asked.

"I can't! Ryusei has the keys!" You screamed, feeling your heart beat inside your chest. "Please! I need the police!" 

"Why?" The man inquired, you could hear the surprise tone in his voice.

"I've been kidnapped! I need to leave this place!" You yelled. "I need you to contact the police! I'm the missing woman! My name is [Name] [Last Name]!" 

"Should I call them here?" The doctor asked.

"No! Just leave! Don't tell Ryusei that you were here, but when you get home please call them and tell them where I am!" You shouted. 

"Okay!" The man shouted.

You can hear his footsteps get farther and you let out a sigh of relief. You stood up from the floor, letting out a slight exhale and you went back into the kitchen. You couldn't believe it. You will finally be able to leave this place. Ryusei behind you. He will be sent to jail and possibly stay there until life. That would be one of the best things that happened to you. 

There's a lot of things that you think are the best moments of your life. Being saved from Osamu, meeting Ushijima and the others, having Red in your life and seeing the lion again, seeing Osamu once again. You missed being free once again. You don't want to be in anyone's clutches ever again, but there's a constant remind. 

Ryusei's name craved into your skin. That's a reminder of what you've been put through since you've been taken by Ryusei. Osamu never did this to you. Yes, he did rape you, but he would never crave into your skin as a remind that you belong to him. How can you possibly get rid of a scar of his name? Maybe it could disappear or fade overtime, but it will never disappear. 

Akaashi being killed by Ryusei is also a reminder. Akaashi was your friend, you'd even see him as a close friend, but you will never be able to tell him. You wanted to have another conversation with Akaashi, but you probably can't. If Akaashi had a funeral, you wish you could have gone and perhaps stand with Bokuto, knowing he's grieving for his best friend. You never wanted Akaashi to go through what he did when he met you, especially being shot and killed later. You pray for whoever meets you or knows you will never be murdered at all. You don't want to have to go through the grief of losing another friend or perhaps a love interest at all. It's just too much of a burden.

***

Everyone in the dorm jolts from the loud and sudden noise coming from a phone. It's annoying despite hearing it all the time because Kuroo and the others literally have an IPhone and the ringtone is the default for all their phones. Osamu and Tadao let out curses, lifting their heads and looking around for the source of the noise. 

Ushijima lets out a yawn as he apologizes, answering the phone and putting it to his ear. Kuroo smacks Oikawa on his arm, trying to wake up his partner. Daichi crumbled up a paper, throwing it at Bokuto's head and Bokuto let out a groan, falling to the floor. Bokuto let out a grunt of pain, sitting forward with his eyes half closed. Terushima gets up from the floor and goes into the kitchen, deciding to make coffee for everyone.

"Hello?" Ushijima asked, his voice rougher from the sleep. "Slow down and tell me from the beginning." The others look towards Ushijima, seeing the man with his eyes closed. Everyone looks just as sleepy as Ushijima does. "Speak slower, Hinata." 

"What's goin' on?" Bokuto questioned, standing up from the floor.

Ushijima shrugged his shoulders. Ushijima's eyes widen and his phone drops to the table, everyone snaps out of their sleepy state. Ushijima hurries to put his phone and speaker for everyone to hear. The others walk over to the table, surrounding the table.

"Hinata, say that once again," Ushijima ordered.

_"We received a call about a missing woman trapped inside a house in the mountains!"_ Hinata explained, some of the guys letting out gasps. " _The caller explained that the woman looks exactly like [Last Name]! He also stated that she can't escape the house she's in at all."_

"Sounds like Ryusei," Osamu stated, crossing his arms. 

"Why is the lad in the mountains anyways?" Tadao commented, knowing no one has an answer. 

"Thanks, Hinata," Ushijima said. "You may go." With that, Hinata ended the call. 

"I have an idea," Oikawa stated, a look of determination on his features. "It'll scare Ryusei, perhaps put [Name] in danger, but we will need to act quick after everything." 

Oikawa looked at the others, his eyes scanning their faces and all of them held a look of determination or perhaps resentment that isn't directed towards Oikawa at all. Hopefully, whatever Oikawa's plan is, it better be pretty damn good and they'll act quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait


	48. Chapter Fourty-Eight

You noticed that Ryusei started jogging around the place, getting things together and looking like he's in a rush. You don't understand what's going on with him at all, but you expected the police to be here two days ago. You're not even sure if the doctor even did call the police. If he didn't, that would be a dick move on his part. You're a woman in distress and you can't do anything at all. You're not even aloud to leave this place because Ryusei fears you'll run away or someone would recognize you as the missing woman. Damn that sucks.

"What's going on?" You questioned, Ryusei stopping in his tracks. 

"The police know where you are and we need to leave now," Ryusei stated, his tone harsh. He turned his heated glare towards you, taking long strides towards you. "Did anyone come here?" You shook your head. "Maybe it was that bastard doctor. I payed him a lot to make sure he would keep his damn mouth shut." 

Ryusei grabbed your wrists with one hand, using his other hand to grab duck tap and he started to wrap your wrists with duck tuck despite your protesting. You yelled at him to stop, but that only caused you to earn a smack in the face for being loud. You could tell that Ryusei is growing scared and fearful, but you're not even sure what made him this way. 

Ryusei couldn't throw you over his shoulder because he didn't want to injure the fetus growing inside of you. Ryusei held your upper arm harshly, walking over to the door in long strides and he opens the door, slamming it open. You tried your best to plant your feet to the ground to slow him down or completely stop Ryusei, but that only got him to drag you towards a car. 

You continued to stop, but Ryusei held a tight grip on you and he stopped in his tracks. "Stop fighting me!" Ryusei shouted, turning towards you with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you! I can't stand being separated from you for another moment. It still pains me that I can't stay with you!" 

Ryusei continued to walk to the car, leaving you shocked from his words. By the time you could react, you were thrown into the car. Ryusei slammed the door shut and he locked the car. You pounded on the window with your tied wrists, using both of your fists. You screamed, hoping anyone could hear you. Ryusei had went back to the house, you having no reason why.

The police won't be able to get to you in time. You and Ryusei will be gone, the police not knowing where the two of you have gone. You'll have to start all over. You won't be able to see the guys, Red, or possibly visit Akaashi's grave or wherever his ashes are. You'll be stuck with Ryusei for who knows how long. Going through the same thing with him again.

***

" _We know where the missing woman is,_ " Ushijima said, standing at a podium with Oikawa, Kuroo, and Terushima standing at his sides. Reporters and news people taking pictures, recording, or filming this meeting. " _The kidnapper has two choices. One: let the woman free and we'll drop all charges and get 2 years of jail time instead of prison in life. Second: if you simply refuse, we will come at you and won't hold back until we make sure the woman is safe from all harm."_

" _Do you know who took the woman!_ " A reporter shouted, standing up from her seat. 

" _Yes, we do, but we don't want to add more to his ego_ ," Oikawa stated, nodding his head. " _We're making sure to that the woman will be safe. There's a possibility that he will harm her."_

" _Why do you think the man took [Name] [Last Name]!"_ Another reporter questioned. 

" _The man has an obsession over her,_ " Kuroo explained, looking around the room.

" _Also, if anyone sees this man,"_ Terushima started, holding up a poster that has Ryusei's picture on it. " _Contact the police. Do not hesitate at all. He is a very dangerous man and a civilian has already died by his hands. We don't want anymore civilians to be injured by this man. We haven't sent out any units over to the house in case the man leaves."_

" _Then why are you here!"_

" _Ever heard of the term procrastination?_ " Kuroo asked, a smirk appearing on his lips. _(I am literally doing that with this story instead of getting to the point because i want it a 5 page)_. " _This is only to have the suspect make his move and we'll be waiting for him to finally mess up."_

" _It's simply the cat and mouse game,_ " Oikawa added, a smirk on his features as well. " _We've always been a step ahead of the suspect, but we didn't want to make our move yet because we'd have to start over if we couldn't find any clues at all._ "

Terushima looked over at Oikawa and Kuroo, knowing those two can lie with a completely straight face. It's quite cool, but it would be difficult for someone trying to figure out if they're telling the truth or not. Besides, they just need to fool the audience as well as Ryusei. They're hoping the plan will work. 

Terushima looked up from his phone, turning his attention to Ushijima. "Those two have a gift for lying." Ushijima nods his head as he keeps his eyes on the road.

Cool thing is, that video just released about an hour ago while the men have been on the road to Ryusei's house. A friend of Kuroo's, Kenma, had stopped the news filming live and tampered with their systems. Besides, that was filmed yesterday at night and Ushijima decided to order out the plan today. Osamu and Tadao with a couple of Osamu's men are driving behind them. Ushijima in the lead in his own car while the others follow him.

***

Ryusei started to drive, the roads are bumpy and are making you feel slightly sick. You're assumptions about being in a forest or some place like that is right. All you can see are trees and there is only two roads, one up and one down. You couldn't help, but stare out the window, trying to figure out a way to get out of the car and make a run for it.

But you're reminded that you are a pregnant woman and you're positive that Ryusei can catch up to you if you were to run. It's honestly weird, but there are trees and sticks, but you can always trip on something and that will be your doom. What could you possibly do and make sure that you can survive. One thing is, Ryusei won't kill you or severally hurt you because you are pregnant.

Ryusei wouldn't want to hurt you because you are pregnant with his kid. You're not even sure how far Ryusei would go to hurt you, but it's worth a shot. Sadly, you can't unlock the car and Ryusei is kind of driving really fast. You can't just jump out the car because you'd get injure and you would be hurt from rolling to a stop. 

You could put your hand on the steering wheel and turn it, but there's a lot of trees and there's a chance you could be killed in the impact of the crash. There's no point of you dying, but you can get severally injured from the crash and possibly kill the fetus inside you. You wouldn't mind kill the fetus inside of you, but Ryusei would get angry if that were to happen. Besides, you don't have the heart to get an abortion at all.

You let out a gasp, feeling a force pull you forward and you realized that Ryusei slammed the brakes. You noticed cars up ahead and you notice there's more than just one car and you could also see the red and blue lights as well. You felt relief wash over you and a tiny smile spread across your face. The doctor did call the police and you understand why Ryusei was acting scared and fearful. 

You heard a curse leave Ryusei's lips and he puts the car in reverse, turning around and putting it back into drive. He starts to drive back to the house. You start to relax, knowing the guys are coming to save you and Ryusei reached for the glove compartment in front of you. Your eyes widen in fear at the sight of the gun inside and Ryusei grabbed it, putting it in front of his pants. 

Ryusei slammed his foot on the gas paddle, making sure to hurry towards the house and surprisingly, the police hadn't caught up yet. Ryusei had appeared in front of the house and he hurried to get out. Ryusei hurried to your side, opening the door and you let out screams, trying to slow him down as he struggled to get out the car. 

"Stop struggling before I shoot you!" Ryusei shouted, gripping your forearms tightly. 

You stopped, fearing that he would actually shoot you and Ryusei picked you up, carrying you in his arms as he runs to the front door. Ryusei slammed the front door open with his back, the hinges on the front door falling off. Ryusei hurried towards the hallway, placing you down and opening the attic. A gasp escape your lips as the stairs to the attic fell down and Ryusei pushed you up the stairs. 

Ryusei ripped a part of his shirt, using it to wrap around your mouth. You screamed, hearing your muffled scream and Ryusei also put duck trap on the cloth, making sure that you can't make a loud noise. Ryusei also used the duck tap on your ankles and your wrists are already tied together. Ryusei left the attic, closing it and locking it. You let out loud screams, hoping someone will hear you.

Tears rolled down your cheeks, fearing that no one will be able to find you at all. You sobbed loudly, your voice and sobs muffled and you could hear the footsteps coming distant. Ryusei is probably out the house and you could hear the sirens of the police cars. So, they're already here. You heard rapid footsteps in the house coming towards you then the noise is distant, there are sudden shouts. You just hope Ryusei is dead and you'll be taken home soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait  
> hope you enjoyed


	49. Chapter Fourty-Nine

“We just saw her enter in here. Where could she possibly go?” 

“Keep looking.”

“She has to be in here somewhere.”

“But where?”

“How should I know! Aren’t you a detective!”

“Shut up, Bokuto! I’m trying to think!” 

Despite being able to hear Bokuto’s and Oikawa’s conversation, they couldn’t hear your screaming. Your screaming being muffled by the cloth duck taped to your mouth. You’ll need to figure out a better way of making noise. If only those two would shut up.

“Shut the hell up!” 

Thank God, Daichi is the only one to be smart enough. Now, it’s your turn to think of something. It would be a struggle for you to try and stand, but there could possible be another way.

“How are we going to listen for her if you two idiots are yapping your mouth! Besides he isn’t going to talk!”

A idea went off in your head. You quickly moved to lay on your back and you pulled up your knees, your feet against the floor of the attic. You stomped your feet at different times, hoping someone would hear you. The thought of being able to escape made tears come to your eyes.

“Do you hear that?” 

“What?”

“Everyone shut the hell up!” 

You heard silence, no one spoke a word at all and you can hear your stomps echo. You heard footsteps getting closer until they stopped. Someone screamed out your name, but you aren’t able to answer.

“Open the attic!” 

You heard the attic door start to open, you turned your head to see light shine in and Oikawa’s head pop up. He lets out a gasp as he hurries in with Bokuto right behind him. 

“[Name]!” Oikawa shouted, falling to his knees.

He quickly removes the duck tape from your mouth and the cloth falls out. Bokuto wipes a tear that left your eye and you smiled up at them. 

“Let’s get you outta here,” Bokuto mumbled, getting a pocket knife behind him and cutting off the duck tape. 

Once you were finally free, you pulled the two of them into a hug, knowing that they’re a little cautious since they noticed your belly. 

“Can you stand?” Oikawa questioned.

You nodded your head, the two men taking your hand and leading you to the exit. Bokuto went down first then he helped you down with Oikawa right behind you.

You noticed Ryusei being held by two police officers, Osamu staring at you, mostly at your oversized belly, and Kuroo with Daichi, Ushijima, and Terushima. Osamu turned his heated glare towards Ryusei who couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. You quickly hid behind Oikawa, knowing that you’re safe because they’re here.

“We should get you to a hospital, huh?” Kuroo questioned.

You nodded your head, Bokuto putting a hand on your shoulder. You turned your head to him, seeing a sad smile on his features. He was about to open his mouth, but the only thing you heard is Ryusei.

“I won’t let you take her!”

As you turned your head, you heard two gunshots ring out. You didn’t feel anything pierce you, but you noticed the two people who covered you. Your heart dropped, fearing for the two who had covered you because they have a special place in your heart. 

Bokuto and Oikawa are sadly the ones who had taken a fatal bullet for you. Your heart has stopped, seeing the both of them start to fall towards the floor as Osamu and Terushima quickly knock out the pistols from Ryusei and hold him down.

“Call the ambulance!”

“Put pressure on the wound!”

The sudden eye contact of Oikawa’s gaze on you had snapped you out your daze. You quickly fell to the floor, gripping Oikawa’s hand and Bokuto’s hand. Streams of tears had started to flow freely down your cheeks and onto the floor. Everything around you became quiet, glancing between Oikawa’s half opened eyes to Bokuto’s sad smile.

“Why?” You choked out.

Bokuto let out a laugh, a little blood trailing from the side of his mouth. “Didn’t I say I would die for you?”

You stared at him with wide eyes, not once thinking he would actually put his life on the line for you. Oikawa gripped your hand, catching your attention and you were afraid his eyes would close at any second.

“We... care about...”

Oikawa wasn’t able to finish, his eyes closing and you started to shake him. Oikawa didn’t respond at all and you feared he passed to the other side already.

“Help!” You screamed, looking at the others.

“We’ll... be fine,” Bokuto murmured, his eyes closing as well.

“Get them into the cars! We’ll go to the hospital ourselves!” Ushijima ordered.

Kuroo picked up Bokuto while Ushijima had picked up Oikawa. Tadao came over towards you, helping you up while Terushima and Osamu held down Ryusei. You watched Kuroo and Ushijima be covered in blood by either Bokuto or Oikawa. You didn’t care what happens to Ryusei because he just hurt/killed more people that you’ve cared about.

You don’t care what happens to Ryusei. You hope he’s torture by Osamu because of the forceful pregnancy you never wanted, being raped repeatedly, being starved, for being mentally lonely, for killing Akaashi and possibly Oikawa and Bokuto. You want Ryusei to suffer the same physical treatment you’ve been through everyday you were with Ryusei. He deserves it for being a dick towards you and the things he’s put you through.

You just can’t wait for that bastard to finally get the treatment he deserves. You know Osamu is definitely pissed at Ryusei for impregnating you as well as the others are pissed too. 

You just can’t shake off what Bokuto said to you though. How could he gladly lay down his life for you? Why would he even want to do that for you? Why does Bokuto do things that you can’t figure out why? Why must he be that way? Why are you going to lose him and Oikawa?

***

You let out a groan, opening your painful, bulging eyes and looking around to find yourself in a hospital room. You had tubes going into your arm, patches around your body and you’re in a hospital gown. You know that you have socks on because your feet feel covered. You also noticed a man in a white doctor’s coat as well.

“Glad for you to be back, Ms. [Last Name],” the doctor said, giving you a kind smile. “How do you feel?”

“Dead..” You whispered, being completely honest.

The doctor lets out a chuckle. “Well, that’s understandable. You did lose the fetus by a miscarriage.” Your eyes widen as your mouth almost dropped to your lap. “You’ll need to stay in the hospital for about a month because of your lack of nutrition and a recent miscarriage.” 

You nodded your head, feeling completely shut down from the news. You’re actually happy the miscarriage happened, but it did give you hope of being a mother at some point. “H-How did I have a miscarriage?”

“Too much stress and you are lacking in nutrients as well..” The doctor explained.

“I came here with others. Do you know about their condition possibly?” You asked.

“You’re in the labor and delivery in case we had to do a C-Section,” the doctor elaborated. “But you’ll be switched to another department after a week. Your two bleeding friends, from what I know as of now, are in a fatal condition.”

“How fatal?” You inquired.

“I’m not sure, but what I do know is that there’s someone who’s really eager to talk with you,” the doctor informed.

You nodded your head, the doctor walking to the door and opening it. Osamu stood a few steps back, looking at you with hopeful eyes and you noticed his shoulders relax. The doctor gestured for Osamu to come in, Osamu doing just that and the doctor stepped out, closing the door behind him.

“[Name].” It felt nice to hear Osamu call you by your name. He always calls you by a pet name and you didn’t realize how much you miss hearing him call your birth name. “I... I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Ryota..”

“I should have listen to you and no one else. If only I wasn’t so harsh on you, maybe you would have told me about Ryusei. If I didn’t leave for that trip, none of this would have happened,” Osamu explained, looking sad. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault. If I didn’t escape, you wouldn’t have changed at all,” you stated, grabbing Osamu’s hand. “Besides, I think you might actually like the cops.”

“I don’t. I was just worried about you,” Osamu scoffed, shaking his head in a joking manner. “You’re all I care about, [Name].”

“Thank you.”

“I never stopped caring even when I did all those things to you,” Osamu continued, squeezing your hand a little. “I’m happy I’ve met you, but I’m also the one who ruined your life.”

“You didn’t ruin my life completely. You didn’t kill someone I could have been friends with or the people I care about,” you started, squeezing his hand back. “But I’m still upset about you killing Riley. He was my best friend for Pete’s sake!”

“I can make it up, I swear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a 5 page
> 
> and sorry for the wait


End file.
